Humanized
by Elemental-master0506
Summary: Humanized:The Autobots during the war were forced to send their children away. When the Autobots arrive on a planet only to realize that their children were on planet also, can the Military help them find them? Will the children accept what they are or the family they don't remember? Warning mech/mech and slightly dark images. No graphic adult content. Story better than summery
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first Transformers fic. So i hope everyone likes it. Also I have a Poll so please have a look and vote. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Important notes:**  
 **The Autobots are half human half machine in this. They look like humans eg. size and body shape with their hair colour and/or clothes always matching their colour schemes.**  
 **The machine part is the fact they have:**  
 **Nanites (microscopic machines in their body assist in healing and control of transformers)**  
 **Energon is both their blood and main source of fuel (Blue colour)**  
 **Their brains are like processors and their nerves are more like wires but its natural to be born like that to Cybertronians.**  
 **And their transformers parts are the machines their kind makes for battle calling them 'Transformers'**

 **Which has two forms Bipedal mode(Arms, legs,body and head) and Alt mode(car form). During battle they stay in the chest area where the "Spark" would be.**

 **The Spark of a Cybertronian will be explained later on.**

 **They will also use the normal transformers jargon (optics, Audios, mech,femme) but will get around to using the "Human version" and they are not human and are not speaking English they are speaking Cybertronian .**

 **They are still Cybertronian they just look more human.**

 **One last thing two "mechs" can have a child as long as one is a "mech carrier"**  
 **Anyway onward:**

 **Chapter 1**

The day was turning at night as Cybertrons sun had almost completely fallen below the horizon and its two moons were rising.

In a Military base in the north of Cybertron the tension was heavy to all living there. The shift change was just occurring and many were grateful they didn't have night shift.

Some high rating men and women started to walk into a room turning on the lights in order to see better even though many didn't need to.

These were Autobots

All of them had blue eyes caused by altering their nanites slightly but the blue colour was different shades depending on their personality.

Many had battle amour on or comfortable clothes that wouldn't restrict them in a fight. For while they were in a place of statuary, war had changed many of them leaving them with a sense of unease so many felt it was necessary to be ready at all times.

Gathering about a large round table the group of humanoids took their seats knowing by heart where they sat.

Only short greetings were offered as few felt any it necessary with the amount of tension in the air , the tension was thick enough to cut with the swords or knifes or even the guns that many had on their bodies.

They all glanced at the table that was displaying holographic images many were of the planet separated into two colours red and purple or of graphs displaying supplies and targets.

Everyone respectfully raised from their seats as a man entered the room accompanied by a pale woman with short pink hair in battle amour.

With a gesture from the mech those present sat back down into their seats.

Once settled everyone present kept their attention on the tall slightly tan man with deep blue hair and deep cobalt eyes that held wisdom beyond his twenty five year old appearance. He wore royal blue amour with red flame detailing his helmet was recurrently off showing his face that was tired and weary with a three day stubble growing on his chin and cheeks.

"Thank you all for coming, hopefully this won't take long " he spoke up once he and his companion sat in their own seats directly across each other.

"Blaster please replay the message we intercepted form the Decepticons" asked the man.

"Of course Optimus" replied another man trying to be as respectful as possible as he typed on the keyboard projected from the table.  
He was raised in the outskirts of Polyhex a city that offered its loyalty to the Decepticons early in the war.  
Few Autobots were from there, only at max ten that were truly loyal to the Autobots as many joined only to serve as spies for the Cons.

While the inner districts of the city were cruel and greedy the further on the outskirts you were the better it was. Blaster was one of the lucky ones growing up with kind creators and outside the corruptness of the city, one of his best friends though was not as lucky

He was average height with paleish skin from spending to much time looking at screens and staying inside, few knew though that he was in fact a decent fighter he just preferred to stay were he could do the most damage he could to the opposite forces. His hair was orange with red stripes and extremely messing with his hair going both sides of his head.

He was also a gifted though few knew and that was the way he wanted to keep it.

"We intercepted 'his Transmission from Sounders to Shockwave only three hours prior to 'his meeting" He started "Ah ain't kidding when i say its gross".

The intercepted transmission started to play out. It began with Shockwave detailing his failed experiments on living mechs and occasional femme in detail while his voice remained calm and untroubled, as he described in detailed the deaths of allies and enemies alike.

Many were being to regret refueling before the meeting and it only got worse to most.

"The experiments show promise but they keep off-lining. Although it seems that the younger the subject of the experiment the longer it takes "came Shockwaves monotone voice over the speakers "It would be logical to assume that the younger the subject the more willing the body is to accept the the changes. Which leads me to the point I need a sparking or youngling to complete the experiment. Since it would beneficial to the cause i suggest an Autobot one as they seem to be the only ones left on the planet. Alert Megatron to my request and reply soon, i have other experiments to perform"

Outrage built up around the room as Autobots became angry at the news.

"Enough" commanded Optimus Prime. As soon as he spoke most of the room tried to restrain themselves. "This is why i have gathered all of you especially those with sparklings and younglings we need to plan the next course of action. Prowl, Jazz..." barked Optimus turning to where his second and third normally sat.

He cutting off and blinking twice when he realized that his Third In Command was absent but his Second In Command was were he always was on his right hand side with the Third meant to be sitting on Prowls right. Even though the TIC was really meant to be on the Primes left hand side.

"Prowl where's Jazz?" a hint of worry and concern bleeding into his voice.

Prowl was only slightly older than the Prime at twenty-seven. His hair like most Cybertronians was coloured strangely. The most dominant colour being the black like his amour only at the very front it was bight red in a hairstyle called a Chevron. He was pale like Blaster because he often spent far to much time behind the computer in his office. But he is a warrior of high caliber in battle.

He had also worn his amour to the meeting ,it was mostly black with white highlights the doorwings his people, the Praxians, always had were held up tightly upwards against his body, they also had the symbols of his former job as an enforcer, his face and body were in their highly disciplined state of faux emotionless.

But his close friends and family could see signs of his worry and tiredness. His blue eyes were moving quickly left to right processing the data given to him at high speeds, at the start of the meeting.

"Forgive me Prime but I wish to tell you at the conclusion of this meeting. I have already ran though multiply scenarios with my battle computer and have already determined the best available option" Stated the Praxian falling into his well known coping mechanism of refusing to show his emotions.

Worried about his friend but deciding to leave it for the moment Optimus nodded for him to continue.

Taking a deep vent Prowl continued "I believe ...after going though nearly... two hundred different scenarios" another deep vent and Prowl closed his optics and finished almost rushing "The best move we can make is if we sent the younglings away ...as in off planet"

The room took a moment to process that before those with younglings explored in anger except for the pink femme Prime entered with but even she looked angry at the Praxian.

Before the Prime could help the poor mech who looked ready to throw up after the comment of him being a sparkless glitchmouse, the pink femme Optimus walked in with demanded they shut up and listen to him, that they didn't have to agree just listen.

"Thank you Elita" sighing quietly Optimus thanked his bonded and to hide his own emotions he sent a pulse of his own thoughts about the idea to her by their bond.

After taking another breath Prowl continued "Jazz returned from his mission a hour ago from being undercover in the Con's territory where he overheard the conversation we just heard, when he returned he came to speak to me about it so i have had over a hour to think on this and i still believe it may be our only option but only a last resort plan."

Turning towards Optimus he asked "Sir i think in would be better if only those with younglings be apart of this discussion"

Prime thought quickly about the request after approval from his bonded, he agreed and sent all those without younglings out of the room leaving only a few behind.

Silverbolt a grey and silver haired thirty vorn old mech and leader of the few flying transformers the autobots had. He was dressed simply in grey trousers and a grey t-shirt with silver stripes on the sides. He was also a member of a Gestalt and uncle to a youngling under the care of himself and his brothers after the death of their brother, the younglings Sire (Father).

Ratchet a grey haired, chartreuse and slight red highlighted clothed, forty vorn old Chief medical officer (CMO) and his bonded a blue and pink highlighted haired, twenty-two vorn old femme called Arcee little sister to Elita-one and Chromia. They were caretakers of a set of Twins found abandoned in a Gladiators pit.

Prowl himself remained not only to discuss the idea but because he had a one and a half vorn old Creation (one and half year old Child). He would speak to his own mate after the meeting. (Bonded-Mate same thing)

Chromia a thirty-two vorn old, older sister of Elita and Arcee. She was dark blue amoured and black haired. She was bonded to a mech called Ironhide the thirty-nine vorn old, Autobots weapon specialist who babysat a lot for the creators present especially for Chromia's sister Elita.

Optimus and Elita-one had a creation also. Who was born only six Quartex ago. (Months) So far the little one was nearly always in the med-bay due to a hard delivery and premature of the sparkling. It has only been very recent they have been able to bring the little one outside the med-bay.

All of them were glaring at Prowl some ready to severely hurt him. They eased put a bit when they realized how tired and worried he looked when he finally allowed himself to drop his doorwings and slouch slightly in his chair, finally showing emotion on his face.

They set up a few chairs into a smaller circle since it wouldn't make sense to stay sitting in such a large circle with so few of them.

After quickly rubbing his optics (eyes) Prowl confessed "I know its not my best idea but its the only one that doesn't end with any of the kids dead. I have run though nearly a thousand scenarios and that has been the best one so far. I'm so sorry."  
He turned his helm so the others couldn't see him crying not out of pride, but of the fact he knew the others would hate him and they had a right to, right now he hated himself for not being able to come up with a better plan.

He had the most advanced battle computer on Cybertron and he couldn't even come up with a plan to keep his creation safe.

Elita walked over to one of the last Praxians, she knew him well enough to know not only was he crying but he was blocking his brother,mate and creation bonds to himself so they wouldn't feel his pain.

Elita was aware that he wasn't a touchy person only his mate could get away with it but right now he needed a hug so she gave him one.

When he was ready to speak again she gave a tight smile and walked over to her place beside Optimus.

"Thank you" he breathed.

"Your absolutely sure about this Prowl something like this could only lead to sparkache" questioned the wrench throwing medic softly having a feeling about what the black and white mech's mate would do to him later when they found out about his plan .

Prowl nodded in confirmation.

"What would be your plan then? How would we do this? I am not agreeing I'm just asking" Asked Silverbolt.

"Stasis pods in a space kids in them with four or five guards in the ship with them. The guards pods reactivate them if there is a problem but the kids ones can only reactivate them if a code is typed in. Would that be acceptable?" surmised the tired Praxian.

Agreement to that idea was issued but only with the promise of thinking about it only so no real plans were to be set.

They decided to talk about things outside the meeting before fully dismissing the meeting.

Silverbolt was asking for advice about his nephews nightmares after the destruction of the youth centers where he had lived before its destruction at Decepticon hands.

But he felt that he should return to his brothers quarters before they did something stupid.

He felt like he was the only sane one among the fliers . And he had a fear of flying too high.

That was getting better at least. So he quickly left the room after some quick goodbyes heading towards the berth-room he shared with the others in his large family. He also didn't want to stay because he knew the others in the room were best friends and he didn't wish to feel left out.

After Silverbolt left, Chromia turned to Prowl with a concerned look on her face.

"So where is Jazz he should've been here for this meeting" she observed. The those left in the room also wanted to know why their TIC wasn't there, stopping what little conversation they were having.

"With our little guy, after what he overheard he didn't want to leave him with anyone" Prowl assured. "He is worried Ricochet might take the opportunity to try and get back at him. Even though we have taken precautions to ensure the Cons are unaware of us"

"Understandable especially if he only returned less then two hours ago. He spends to much time in the field and gets little time to be with either of you ". put in Arcee knowing that the Third in command had spent more time in the field recently than he should be, so wanting sometime alone with his creation seemed fair to her.

"Arcees right" chuckled Optimus before going serious "You do realize that you will be the one to tell Jazz your idea right?"

"Yes i am" Prowl promised already feeling the stiffness in his back from when he will be forced to sleep on the sofa.

Again

The Prime dismissed the meeting and everyone left to pick up their younglings.


	2. Getting the kids

**Thanks to fnafwrightings for favoring and fallowing. Hope everyone enjoys chapter two.**

 **With Silverbolt**

After leaving the meeting earlier than the others he was hoping his brother Skydive had managed to keep the others in the family in line.

But knowing his other brothers he doubted it. Two of them Air Raid a mech favouiting red and black colouring and Slingshot ,who preferred red and white colouring,were just plain trouble-makers and refused to behave at all.

Skydive was the most reliable and oldest but even he had his moments of trouble so leadership of the Gestalt had went to Silver who was the second oldest, which at the start had caused problems but they had finally worked though their problems.

Their last brother Firefight died when the cons destroyed the youth centers while he was visiting his bonded who worked there and his creation.

Silverbolt knew that when their brother died, they should have died too.

But instead of dying the Gestalt bond between them passed onto Firefights creation Fireflight so they all survived when they shouldn't of against medical opinion.

So the team to make up a half of all flying transformers, The Aerialbots were given custody of at the time four and a half vorn old now six vorn old youngling after the youth centers fall.

Walking towards the Aerialbots quarters Silverbolt felt a pulse of uneasiness then a quick everything is OK message from his bond with his brothers but very little from his nephew but that was common he was too young to be able to send feelings unless he felt scared or angry.

Its going to be one of those days he thought.

Finally he arrived at his quarters and keyed in the code to open the door.

Only to see his brothers pleading with Fireflight to get out of the rafters where all of them spent most of their down time. Silver groaned feeling the start of a processor ache (head ache).

He walked in and went start over to the forgetful brown haired with red and brown highlighted clothes youngling. Ignoring his brothers in flavor of getting the child down before he could get hurt.

Fireflight seemed confused at how he got up there since he knew he wasn't allow until he could get his first winged amour and that was still many years away.

But he brighten up when he saw Silver and gave a chirping noise, a noise extremely common in sparklings and younglings before they grow out of it.

"Come on Fire, We got you jump down" he urged. Quickly nodding Fire started to get ready to jump down into their waiting arms.

"One...Two...Three...Jump!" put in Skydive when they were ready.

Fire jumped in Air raids arms since he was the strongest of them but quickly left Raids arms to hug Silvers leg and asking the normal questions of where he was and why he was gone, Silver was his favourite uncle after all.

Since it was after the little ones recharge time Silver decided to put him straight to bed before he dealt with his brothers.

After Fireflight changed his clothes and completed other necessities. Silverbolt tucked him into his berth. The young flyer quickly slipped into recharge after a rather busy day in the life of the military for a child.

Walking into the common room he looked he glanced around until his glaze fell upon his brothers. He was disappointed in them and he let them know through their bond. The others had their heads dripped in shame except for Air Raid who pretending not to care.

"So ...How did he manage to get up into the rafters?" questioning the others was the best thing at the moment, Silver was tired and he had duty in the early morning so he wanted his berth as soon as possible. But first he had to deal with his troublesome brothers.

Skydive spoke up, he felt it was mostly his fault. It was his job to take care of the others when Silver couldn't and he felt he was failing miserably.

"We don't really know, all of us turned our helms for maybe a minute and when we turned back he was gone"

"You all know he needs constant attention," Silverbolt scolded "You know he tends to forget where he is and then becomes lost and confused".

The other brothers felt terrible they knew the destruction of the youth center and death of his creators had mentally scarred their nephew.

The Autobot Psychiatrists Rung and Smokescreen- Prowls little brother- had told them it was a coping mechanism that Fireflight should grow out of if he received plenty of support as he get older.

"We are really sorry Silver it won't happen again we promise" convinced Slingshot.

Silver believed that they meant it but knew it would happen again, not one of them could keep their eyes on Fireflight at all times.

Rather ungracefully he flopped on to the chair and proceeded to tell them about the meeting and Prowl's last resort plan.

They weren't happy but agreed to at least think about it , they held great respect for the tactician. They left to go to their berths and recharge before their shifts started.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **With Ratchet and Arcee**

Even after the meeting the bonded couple were still thinking about Prowls last resort plan. Neither of them liking it at all.

They were also worried about Prowl that maybe his glitch might of fried some vital circuits and weather or not if he was going to be in the med-bay tomorrow in pain from something or other.

Both were heading to the med-bay to pick up their charges from Ratchets twenty-two vorn old apprentices FirstAid and Jolt.

Ratchet had decided that they needed to take on more responsibility and the two of them had teased him for getting old. Although it was in good nature Ratchet decided to have a little payback.

Just as they were entering the med-bay Arcee pulled ahead ready to take pictures of what had happened to the boys during the couples absence.

They weren't disappointed.

FirstAid was trying to get unglued from the floor. The red and white haired and clothed apprentice medic was having no luck though and his visor over his eyes was flashing in frustration.

The twins themselves were asleep on one of the berths but it didn't seem willingly as there was a faint red mark on their heads and wretches covering the ground of the med-bay nearby.

Jolt was the worse of all of them. His normally dark blue and silver highlighted hair and clothes were very bight pink and orange. And his roller blade shoes were absent from his feet so he was barefooted. His usually kind face was scolding and red.

He was rifling though some of the cabinets around the med-bay. He seemed to be looking for solvent to help FirstAid.

Arcee made sure she took lots of pictures while Ratchet went to help Jolt.

After they freed FirstAid both junior medics refused to talk about what had happened. Jolt went to clean himself up while Aid started his shift in the med-bay.

After gathering up the twins in their arms Sunstreaker in Ratchets and Sideswipe in Arcees, they took the four vorn old twins to their room.

Both of them had lightly tan skin and short hair. Sunstreakers hair was black with a single thick stripe of yellow on the left hand side and Sideswipe hair was also black with a single thick stripe of red on the right hand side.

Both had blue eyes but when you looked into their eyes you would think they had been though war already but they had been though worse being sold at a young age to the Gladiator pits had caused them to see things most their age wouldn't see.

They were getting better and that was what mattered to the bonded couple. They were a family and that was enough for all of them.

After tucking the twins into their berth the couple left to recharge in their own rooms.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **With Prowl**

Prowl was worried, he knew his mate would be angry at him.

Although he had to admit to wasn't very often Jazz wasn't. Prowl spent to much time in his office often forgetting to refuel and recharge or even to leave his office, Jazz often had to drag him out and force him socialize.

Chuckling to himself he remembered one time when Jazz was really mad at him before they even considered courting and were just friends. (dating)

 _(Flashback)_

Prowl had locked himself into his office looking over data scouts had collected and making plans for both battle and supplies preparation for six orns. Not leaving for energon or recharge.

Jazz had only recently returned from a seven orn old mission (Decaorn) and was not in a good mood.

He convinced Prowls brother Smokescreen (a blue and dark grey haired mech of twenty-one vorns)to help him.

Smokescreen allowed him to enter the tactical division since Prowl didn't like anyone from other divisions coming in without his authorization. Once inside ignoring the looks the tacticians were giving him Jazz had gassed Prowls office and hacked the door dragging him out into the med-bay to let Ratchet deal with him.

The tactician had bruises from the wretches thrown at him that took orns for his nanites to heal fully.

Jazz had brought energon and games to keep the Praxian occupied during his ' vacation'. Prowl didn't even know that Jazz had been the one to force him out of his office until Prime visited him and let it slip.

That was one of the few times Prowl lost his temper in public. Refusing to speak with Smokescreen for a decaorn (week) and Jazz for three Decaorns.

Both pretended not to mind but Jazz threatened to do it again if he didn't start taking care of himself and he would do so publicly.

Finally after a meeting Ratchet had to partially dragged the Praxian by his doorwings into the med-bay and show him the scans from his time in there.

Prowl had been so close to off-lining he was unconscious for four orns and on a IV drip to help stop get the Praxian from becoming one with the All-Spark.

Finally Prowl had to concede and spoke with Jazz thanking him for saving his life again and actually trying to get out of his office and socialize.

He stopped after a while but realized when Smokescreen had taken over the job of making sure he refueled and recharged Prowl was actually missing Jazz's company a lot.

It was the first time Prowl thought that maybe he liked Jazz but felt the feeling wasn't returned outside of friendship. After realizing that he crashed due to his battle computer. That was six and a half vorns ago.

 _(End Flashback)_

Prowl walked up to his quarters wanting to go straight to recharge before he collapsed and/or glitched.

After keying in his code to unlock the door and walking in, Prowl couldn't stop a small fond smile making its way onto his face.

Jazz had his back to the door, something that goes against everything the twenty-six vorn old ever learned in Special Operations and his life going up in the inner city of Polyhex. It meant he had to waste precious seconds getting ready to fight and that made him feel vulnerable to attack so he had always slept facing the door with a hand under the pillow holding a sharp weapon .

Mainly his knives.

Many fights had started up because of that. Prowl himself didn't mind but he hoped Jazz would stop when their little one was born but instead it switched to a gun with the safety on at all times.

A very slight improvement considering the mechs own problems.

Their sparkling had curled in towards Jazz who had his right hand cuddling the sparkling. The sparkling had its helm against Jazz's chassis (chest) and he seemed to be listening to Jazz's sparkbeat.

Prowl slowly walked into the room not wanting to wake either of them, knowing very well their sparkling could be very loud when he wanted to be like when he was forced to wake up before he was ready.

Quieting taking off his amour and putting it on one of the two mannequins beside the door, behind a safety gate, noticing that Jazz had put up his own white and black highlighted amour already on one of the mannequins.

Tip-toeing over to the berth Prowl saw that Jazz hadn't removed his visor before recharge. Knowing that the visor could get broken if he slept in it, Prowl reached over to unlatch the visor from his head, but was interrupted by Jazz himself.

"Don't. Ah want to keep it on for now" muttered the sleepy Polyhexian, visor flashing blue as it activated.

"Sorry I thought you were asleep"

"Ah was but ya were too loud ah couldn't sleep though the noise"

"Only you would think so" claimed the Praxian slightly annoyed.

Jazz's optics had been removed when he was very young, to compensate his hearing got far stronger than normal. Usually loud noises could cause him pain if he doesn't prepare properly by weakening the sensors in his audios. (ears)

Rarely could someone sneak up onto him as he could hear their footsteps, it helped greatly in his special ops work so Prowl couldn't really complain.

But he would like to be able to surprise his mate on occasion as the one who thrived in order but needed chaos, his mate thrived in chaos but needed order. They needed each other to survive and balance themselves.

Shaking his helm Prowl went to finish his nighttime schedule. He didn't notice Jazz carefully getting off their berth until he was standing right behind him.

Prowl's eyebrow twitched when he turned about seeing the look Jazz was giving him.

His black hair was plaited and tied tightly to the back of his head, dark bronze skin that was common among Polyhexians was cleaned up from when Prowl had last seen him straight after Jazz had returned from is assignment.

Although he was a few inches shorter than his mate the visor that covered his eyes and part of his nose seemed to be on eye level with the Praxians own optics.

Prowl decided to stall the questions for awhile.

"So you managed to get Bluestreak to sleep. How? I have been trying since you left for your mission" accursed Prowl.

He had been trying to make the little mechling sleep for more than an hour at a time, he was starting to think his mate had a trick up his sleeve he wasn't sharing.

"A few bars of a lullaby and a few hugs and he drifted right off. Don't worry no Polyhexian ones just Praxian took a while to find them though"assured Jazz "He seems to have inherited ya'r sleeping habits. Meaning he won't sleep until someone makes him. Ah am not impressed "

His visor flashed dark blue as he realized Prowl wanted to distract him. Not wanting his mate to think he could distract him for long as he he went start to the point "Why are ya blocking us again. Ya know it causes Bluestreak pain".

Prowl hung his head in shame, Jazz kept his bond with Blue open as much as possible only closing it the moment he was deep in Con territory and when he was in a lot of pain.

But Prowl had a bad habit of closing his part of the bond on a regular basis. He didn't mean to but it just happened he was getting better.

Many thought it would be the opposite way around but Jazz had more practice at stopping things leaking though his bonds so at times he could be just as bad as Prowl at times, he just had a very good reason each time.

Looking towards the grey haired and red chevron youngling Prowl knew most would think of the mechling as his brother or a close cousin since it was hard to see any of the normal polyhexian features Jazz had something that his carrier was very happy about since they could pass him as a Praxian easily so what few Polyhexians still alive wouldn't realize that a 'traitor to his kind' had a child they could use against him.

But Prowl could see small things that showed his carriers features. Like Blue was shorter and thinner than most Praxians, his skin was a very light bronze colour (looks like a tan) and he showed some personality traits that were like his Polyhexian creator.

Knowing his mate wasn't pleased with him already Prowl decided to try and placate him before getting to the meeting and his last resort plan.

"I know," he began hoping to try and calm his mate "Its hard, i am doing my best i promise. I don't want to hurt either of you, you have to admit i am getting better at it though. I love both of you, your two of my three favourite family Jazz i know I am hurting you to and i don't want that. Please forgive me?

Jazz sighed but nodded and Prowl giving another of his rare smiles knowing that he wasn't forgiven but at least his bonded understood he was sorry and was tying.

So pulled him into a hug that Jazz almost melted into, as Prowl carefully started to open his end of the bond Bluestreak groaned in his sleep and turned over towards them as he felt his Sire open his part of the bond.

Planting a light kiss to his mates forehead he pulled away from the hug.

Prowl decided that he shouldn't try and hold off anymore or he would be in even worse trouble.

Pulling Jazz has far from Blue as he could. He started to talk about the meeting and his plan quickly going though the why and how before Jazz started to yell to at him.

Jazz punched him right on the cheek hard.

Prowl fell to the floor holding his cheek as Jazz calmly walked over to the mechling who was keening and starting to wake up.

Sending calm and warm feeling though his bond with his creation. Kneeling next to the bed Jazz started to hum a lullaby Prowl knew well from his own younglinghood with his creators. Blue started to fall back to recharge within clicks. (seconds)

Once he was sure Blue was deep in recharge Jazz turned back towards his mate who was getting back onto his feet.

"Go and sleep in your office and don't come back until I say so...NOW!" he shouted-whispered.

Prowl left the room nursing his cheek he knew was going to be black, blue and sore tomorrow as would his back be.

He knew that the punch was the least of what Jazz could do to him. When they were just friends and then during their courting they would often settle their disagreements by sparring.

Prowl was a master of circuit-su since younglinghood it was one of the hardest to master but one of the best to learn as it offensive and defensive but perfect for battle and Jazz was a master of diffusion and learned moves from many different fighting styles.

They stopped when Bluestreak was born to try and give him a slightly more stable environment to grow up in.

Prowl was out of practice since he was SIC and head of the tactical division so he was rarely in battle and had taken up training with an acid rifle instead, Jazz was not, he was nearly constantly in training due to his job as head of Special Operations and the most trusted of the Ops mechs.

Prowl entered his office after taking the elevator to opposite end of the floor of the tactical department.

Night-shift tacticians quickly looked up from their work before seeing their commander and the longer serving members returning to work used to seeing their Head outside of his shift time. More recent members though stared before following their lead.

Prowl was grateful he managed to grab a long coat to cover his recharging clothes before being forced out of the berth room and that his brother Smokescreen wasn't on duty till tomorrow.

Walking towards his office straight backed and disciplined steps, Prowl locked the door and unlatched a fold-able hard berth from the wall, put in from his slightly more hermit days.

The hard berth was sore on his sensitive back, knowing that he will be in pain tomorrow Prowl tried to recharge knowing from experience Jazz wouldn't let him into the room for at least tonight but he still would have his helm if he didn't recharge.

Closing his optics he tried to activate the recharge protocols in his processor. (brain)

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **With Optimus and Elita**

Optimus and Elita were walking with Chromia towards her quarters she shared with her mate Ironhide.

Both were thinking about sending their little one away. They didn't want to but it was sounding like their best opinion.

Coming towards her room Chromia pulled forward to key in the code to open the door and walked straight in with Optimus and Elita right behind her.

Once inside the couple saw Ironhide holding a crying yellow and black haired sparkling in a babies yellow and black striped onesie close to his chest attempting to calm him down.

The six quartex old sparkling's face was red and puffy from crying and he was trying to kick his way out of his yellow blanket carefully wrapped around him.

As the sparking stopped to breathe for a click Elita quickly but carefully took her creation into her arms.

Holding him close to her spark she started to rock and hum him, while sending warms and happy feelings though their bond with Optimus joining in after a moment.

He looked at his creators as he stopped crying feeling them closer than they had been was enough to calm him and he quickly fell into recharge.

"Goodnight little Bumblebee" whispered Optimus before turning to his oldest friend and thanking him for taking care of their little one.

Ironhide moved his hand though his jet black, extremely short hair. Behind moving a scarred covered hand towards his tan face covering a yawn politely before he could reply.

"No problem little guy just didn't want to recharge without at least one of you. Its perfectly normal at his age" responded the thirty-nine vorn old "So what went on t the meeting?".

Before they could answer Chromia jumped in "You two go home I'll explain everything to him".

Nodding their gratitude the couple left heading towards their room that was on the same floor just a few doors down.

They could see Prowl entering his own room to doors down.

Optimus couldn't help but remember when Jazz had told them that it was a stupid idea to have all the command staff on one floor, saying it would be too easy for an assassin to kill them all in one move sending the head of security a red and white haired Red Alert's paranoid glitch into overdrive that day it took his mate a red and black haired mech called Inferno and Prowl to convince them that it would be fine.

That was an interesting day, feeling what her mate was thinking about through the bond Elita couldn't help but smile fondly, her own thoughts on her two favorite mechs right by her.

Optimus typed in the code to their room. Elita strolled in handing Bumblebee to his Sire so she could get ready to recharge.

Optimus sat on the berth looking t his peacefully, sleeping sparkling and remembering how close the little one had been to death before he was even sparked.

 _(Flashback)_

The Autobots had just returned back to the base after a battle. They had been aided by the Femme division so they had joined them back to base with many staying with their bonded mates.

Elita was their leader and had been been bonded to the Prime for three vorns. They were patiently waiting for their unexpected child and were told to except they were to arrive in a quartex. (month)

Neither wanted to raise a sparkling in the middle of a war but one night one thing had lead to another so now they had one. While excited, they were worried about the safety of the child knowing Optimus's brother Megatron would stop at nothing until the child was dead.

But just as they entered the base Elita had collapsed in pain. Picking her up bridal style Optimus carried her quickly into the Med-bay were Ratchet had found the child to be trying to be born too soon.

Calling his best friend an inventor with a habit of accidentally making things into explosives called Wheeljack, who had white hair with a stripe of red and green down the middle and wearing a scoot coated lab-coat to build a incubator quickly.

Optimus was extremely worried not only because of Wheeljacks explosion reputation but for his bonded and newborn.

It was uncommon for a early spark to live at all.

Optimus held onto Elita's hand for what was hours while Ratchet, his mate and Elita's sister Arcee and Ratchet's two apprentices to keep them stabilized.

Finally a bundle was pressed into Optimus arms with Ratchet saying it was a mechling, the newborns looked prefect t him but he knew that in order to see he would live they would have to go to the Allspark quickly for him to receive his spark.

Their spark powered their part machine bodies allowing them to function. If one was early sparked it was rare that their bodies could support their sparks.

Optimus, Elita and some of their close friends traveled with them to the secret location of the Allspark the Autobots had hidden after the Decepticons tried to use it to create more soldiers for there side.

Entering the chamber they kneeled before the Cube-shaped All-Spark silently praying to Primus that their child would be fully awakened. Elita placed the newborn onto a flat piece of the ground covering it with a yellow blanket.

Sensing a new sparkling the Allspark started to glow slightly checking the newborn before the glow died and Elita burst into tears, Optimus held her gently shedding his own tears, believing that they had lost the newborn.

Until a flash of lightening hit the sparkling and it started to cry. They quickly picked up the newly sparked sparkling. They stayed just holding their little one for a moment before rushing slightly back outside were Ratchet and Wheeljack had set up the incubator.

After a quick assurance that it would not blown up since Wheeljack had followed the instructions carefully they put the little inside so it would help his body to manage his processor and spark functions until he could do it himself subconsciously.

Optimus and Elita stayed lose by sending happiness and warm feelings though their new bond with the sparkling to keep him calm.

 _(End Flashback)_

It was the first time in a long while that Optimus cried and he wasn't ashamed to admit it even Prowl had said to had shed tears of happiness when his own sparkling was sparked.

Finally Elita returned dressed in her own recharge clothes holding out her arms for the sparkling Optimus went to change as well.

Then jointed the two on the berth and falling quickly into recharge not wanting to think of Prowls last resort plan any longer.

 _ **Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy.**

 **Powergirl1**

 **-  
-NEXT DAY-**  
Jazz woke slowly to a world of darkness. He could still feel tears on his face from last night and quickly rubbed his face to get rid of them, not wanting Bluestreak to see them and think his Creators were fighting.

Again

Reaching for his visor that was sitting on top of the chest of drawers were he always put them before recharge. Jazz found that it wasn't there panicking slightly he sat up feeling the top of the drawers for them.

He felt someone pass him his visor. Thinking it was Prowl, Jazz snatched it and put it into the latches surgically planted into his head to keep it on.

Once the visor flashed blue to show it was fully activated and Jazz could see the world in colours and shapes again instead of complete darkness.

Instead of seeing his mates black and red haired face he saw his creations grey and red haired one instead.

Jazz saw the worried and confused face of his little Bluestreak, feeling bad for being rude to his creation Jazz pulled him into hug and apologized for snatching the visor.

"Thank you Blue for getting ma visor" Then Jazz added gently scolding. "But you know you are not allow to touch it".

Bluestreak looked confused at his carrier, his vorn and a half old mind trying to make sense of what he was saying before remembering what his Sire kept telling him about the thing over his carriers eyes.

Knowing that he shouldn't of touched it but not hearing a very scolding tone from Jazz he decided that he did OK but not to touch it again, unless asking one of his creators first.

But he was curious though why only one of his creators had to wear one and why.

Quickly recognizing Prowls thinking face Jazz tried to think of something to occupy the sparkling.

Picking him up Jazz walked towards the energon dispenser and got two cubes. Bluestreak immediately became distracted, he was hungry and wanted his fuel before he saw his friends today.

As Jazz sat down and handed Blue his cube, the sparkling couldn't help but wonder were his other creator was.

He feel his Sire though his bond with him since it was open again so knew he was on the base but didn't know why he wasn't with them. His Sire tried to be there with both of them when his carrier was home. Unless they had been talking very loudly again.

Bluestreak hated when they did that, it meant he usually didn't see one of them of a while and his bonds with them hurt slightly.

"Jazz where Sire" he asked.

"At work little guy you'll see him later. Ah promise"

Jazz started to talk feeling that he really should try to make amends with Prowl before the sparkling felt pain from either of them.

"So ah was thinking would you like to see your uncle Smokescreen today with the others?" he purred trying desperately to hide his Polyhexian accent but was out of practice so he wasn't doing well.

It was hard to hide his accent at times but he did his best as he didn't want Blue to pick it up instead of his Sires Praxian accent.

"Yes, yes, yes" pleaded the mechling jumping up and down in his chair, he liked his uncle but his uncle didn't seem to like his carrier a lot and he didn't know why or why he didn't see him a lot.

Bluestreak got off his chair and toddled to the closet to get out of his pajamas and change clothes for the day.

Jazz let him pick his own clothes and went to check who was on babysitting duty. Activating a holoscreen he typed in his codes looking for his shifts for the day. Seeing he was on duty soon, he figured it would be better if he dropped Blue off at the rec-room now and talk with Prowl later.

Helping Blue put on his grey t-shirt and black trousers, Jazz handed him a data-pad to look at and changed his own clothes fast a white t-shirt with black stripes at the sides and black trousers.

Helping Bluestreak to walk out of the room and towards the elevator, heading towards the rec-room.

Meeting an annoyed Arcee on the way, the twins and Bumblebee with her. Apparently the Twins were pranking everyone again and were complaining to Ratchet and herself so they ended up with more patients in the med-bay since Ratchet had used the opportunity to train the two apprentice medics in his fine art of wretch throwing.

She also wanted to speak with him about Prowl but Jazz assured her that he was going to talk to him later.

Only one youngling was in the room already, Fireflight, with his uncle Air raid getting yelled at by a red haired femme Arcee knew as Firestar.

Apparently Air raid had cursed in front of his nephew, who had then copied him by saying it out loud and no-one in the room was happy with him.

Fireflight was on Blasters lap while the older mech explained why he shouldn't use certain words as they were bad.

"Does that mean Raids going to the brig again" asked the six vorn old. Air raid and Slingshot were nearly always in the brig for fighting so the youngling thought it was like his timeouts in the corner when he was being a bit bold.

Blaster barely managed to cover a chuckle at that trying to think of a response, Jazz quickly stepped in to help his friend.

"No but he is getting an example of why he shouldn't curse in front of a youngling and femme" Jazz told him stepping aside to allow the youngling to see his red faced uncle getting scolded by Firestar.

Finally she let him go picking up Bumblebee from Arcee and leading the twins to the holobox. (TV)

She took over her shift of babysitting for the Creators of the younglings. Arcee was getting worried, Smokescreen was meant to be helping her and Air Raid but he was late and Jazz had to leave soon for his own shift.

"Sorry I know I'm late sorry" shouted a navy and blue haired mech running into the room.

Bluestreak started to shout and jumped in Jazz's arms "Smokie, Smokie, up,up".

Jazz passed Bluestreak to his uncle without a word, sending a pulse of affection and a warning about how he should act.

Very few knew that Jazz and Prowl were bonded and that Bluestreak was theirs. Smokescreen knew that no-one could know outside of the small group that already knew and didn't like the fact the he had to pretend Blue was his and Prowl little brother instead of the proper nephew/son relantinships they should have in public.

Even if it meant Blue was safe from his carriers fellow Polyhexians.

Many thought that since Jazz and Prowl were 'best friends', Prowl trusted Jazz to bring Blue to the rec room for socializing.

Jazz and Arcee left for their shifts, Leaving the younglings and sparklings to there play-date.

-_-LINE-BREAK-  
Earlier with Ratchet and Arcee

Ratchet and Arcee woke up to loud crashing noises and loud curses.

And the room was sound insulated. Or meant to be.

Groaning Ratchet got out of his berth and stumbled towards the twins room. Opening the door he saw they weren't there.

I shouldn't except them to be he thought.

Ratchet opened the door leading to the corridor to see the well used floor outside his was extremely shiny and mechs were slipping and sliding on it, banging head first into walls hard.

"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER COME HERE NOW!" he boomed.

The Twins appeared at the end of the corridor, laughing at the glares the mechs that weren't unconscious were sending their way.

A quick message to the mechs on cleaning duty had the corridor fixed fast. Arcee grabbed the twins arms as they tried to escape as Ratchet picked up fireman hold style some concussed and unconscious mechs dragging them to the med-bay.

FirstAid was just finishing his night shift when Ratchet came in with the mechs and Twins closely behind. After last night he was starting to reconsider his apprenticeship to the best medic on Cybertron.

Just slightly.

Putting some of the mechs onto berths Ratchet was slightly worried about how the two four vorn old managed to put such slippy wax onto the floors.

Jolt arrived back to his normal colouring with victims from the waxed floor right behind him.

Some of the victims of the prank had started to curse and complain to the Caretakers but Ratchet quickly had enough.

Handing his two apprentices some of his supply of wretches, he told them to practice their aim.

FirstAid enjoyed it. He might be a calm at spark but there was only so much he could take and wretch throwing helped a lot in releasing his bad mood. Forgetting about his thoughts of transferring quickly as he hit a particularly bad mouthy mech in the stomach when he was aiming for his head.

Ratchets proud smile quickly faded as Prowl stumbled in seemly pushed in though the doors by Smokescreen.

He pointed towards a berth at the back of the room, checking over the unconscious patients to ensure they would be alright and making sure the concussed ones stayed awake for a while, he walked over to the two Praxians in the middle of an argument.

"This is the tenth time he has kicked you out! Why do you let him!" demanded Smokescreen.

"Brother I deserved it. OK? That is enough." ordered the older Praxian.

"Whats going on here?"Asked Ratchet trying to break up a fight between the brothers before it got worse.

"Guess who slept in his office last night in his pajamas after getting kicked out of his room" said Smokescreen.

"You"said the medic pointing towards the SIC ,"tell him about the meeting while I get some pain medication even if you don't deserve them".

The CMO was not in the mood for this so early in the morning especially with the twins shenanigans earlier.

Turning and walking away from the two Praxians, He sent a message to Arcee through their bond to bring Prowl some pain medication please.

A few minutes later Smokescreen stormed out of the med-bay with Prowl looking deflated and rejected. The moment Arcee handed him the medication he took them and asked to leave.

She tried to talk to him but he refused to talk back so she had to let him go.

As Prowl walked out Elita walked in with Bumblebee in her arms, the sparklings head on her shoulder still asleep.

After a brief chat with her sister she handed the sparkling to her and after kissing his cheek she walked out.

Arcee walked over to Ratchet to telling him she was going to bring the twins and Bee to the rec room. And she left with them.

-_-  
-LINE-BREAK-_-  
Late evening with Jazz

Jazz had just finished his monitor shift and was walking to the Tacticians Department with two energon cubes in his hands.

He wanted to understand why his mate would even think of sending Bluestreak away.

Walking into the department with the cubes. The doors opened without hesitation.

Prowl had gotten tired of Special Ops mechs especially Jazz hacking the door if he made them wait too long, so had Red-Alert install a camera in the hallway so he could allow or deny a mechs or femmes entrance instead, but he could be twice as bad as Red Alert at times.

The tacticians in the room had given up trying to stop him and since it kept their commander alive and the Hatchet out of the department they didn't care anymore.

Walking up to Prowl office and keying in the code to allow him in.

Inside Smokescreen and Prowl were talking but looked up at the sound of the door opening. It was Smokescreen that asked him to take a seat, for once since he had bonded with his brother.

Handing the two Praxians a cube each and reaching into his subspace for one for himself, Jazz took a seat.

"So...'e tell ya 'bout 'is plan" asked Jazz accent breaking through for the first time in five joors. (hours) He had been trying to practice when he realized he was still using it a lot.

Nodding Smokescreen took a slip while Prowl half-starved almost chocked on his own when Jazz spoke.

Turning back towards his mate Jazz said voice hard "Start talking ah airen't going to hit ya 'tis time".

Prowl started talking quickly. Knowing Jazz was doing him a favour but not for him for their creation.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Jazz was heading towards the Special Ops department for training.

He had told his mate to pick up Bluestreak from the bases babysitters and had calmed down enough to let him back into their shared room.

Jazz headed towards a corridor many didn't know existed, that was the way into Special Operations department.

A blind stop to Red Alerts numerous cameras since many Agents weren't really good guys before the war, that included Jazz himself he was just lucky to have never been caught.

Walking up to a non-descriptive door and waving to the hidden camera it opened quietly.

Strolling in Jazz took note of who was in the room already, noticing one person missing deciding to leave it for the moment and get the latest Intel from his mechs.

The mechs themselves were mostly nondescript able to fit into anywhere and others were defiantly fighters wearing knives and swords or even guns in full view.

They were Black Ops and It was what couldn't be seen you had to worry about.

Walking into the middle of the room he quickly turned around grabbing an invisible arm and flipping the owner over his shoulder onto the floor back first.

The mechs in the room had let loose some chuckles and giggles, seeing one of their own fail miserably trying to surprise their commander.

"What did I do wrong" groaned the invisible mech.

"Ya're too loud. Remember ah've got sensitive audios Mirage" smirked Jazz proud of the young mech for trying to get the better of him no matter how embarrassing failing was.

Mirage turned off the invisibility, showing his face scrunched up in pain and slightly red in embarrassment. The recently turned twenty vorns old Noble joined the Autobots after his seventeenth birthday. He lived at the Towers his home until it was destroyed by Cons when he turned fifteen.

He spent two years moving around with neutrals until he joined the army.

He was one of the few Nobles that had survived but nobles were not well liked to many.

Especially Black Ops.

Jazz took a chance allowing him to join putting his life on the line.

And he didn't regret it.

The blue and white striped haired noble tried hard to make friends among his fellow soldiers but few could see past his past noble life. To protect himself he kept up a image of pretending to be a perfect noble but Mirage very much hated it, only doing so to protect himself from the hurtful words.

He finally managed to make friends in Special Operations although he was most commonly in Black Ops with his mentor Jazz.

The first and best friend he had was Hound a Tracker and fellow gifted.

The Gifted were mechs and femmes born with special abilities like turning invisible and creating holograms like Hound. All Primes were born with the ability to feel the sparks of others their emotions and there locations of them if they tried hard enough but for some reason many don't think it qualifes them as a gifted.

Hound was twenty-two with very dark green hair and dark skin. He always wore dark green combat pants and jacket. His parents were trackers and wildlife keepers in the employment of nobles so Hound knew that Mirage wasn't really how he acted it, was survival to Mirage and they quickly became friends when Hound confronted him about it.

Chuckling Jazz helped his student to his feet, once Mirage dusted himself off he headed towards the training room without prompt. Jazz turned facing the others sending them a meaningful look that send them almost running to the training room.

Sighing Jazz joined them. After checking they were doing the exercises correctly he called the masters of different types of combat over and some of the less experienced fighters as well giving them tips and techniques to practice over and over again until they could do them on instinct. Then pairing off to spar.

Mirage was slightly worried since he was paired with his mentor Jazz, he knew how good he was.

Taking positions in almost everything goes matches with other Black Ops members watching a Special Ops medic called Slipgear was waiting patiently for injuries, that always seemed to happen in this matches. Special Ops would train tomorrow in a slightly more public setting.

Going last had some advantages though, he could see were others made mistakes and good tips during them.

After a mech was dragged off the mats with a broken arm it was Jazz and Mirages go. Stepping up Mirage quickly got into a stance and Jazz didn't. Trying not to get too badly hurt this time, Mirage stepped in closer and started to punch Jazz before going down into a crouch and try to sweep his legs from under him.

It didn't work, each punch was blocked and the leg sweep was jumped over. Before Jazz could retaliate though he felt something in his spark. Slightly dazed from the feeling Mirage landed a hard hit to his stomach, winded Jazz held up a hand to signal him to stop a moment.

Finally isolating the feeling Jazz looked up and saw another of his mechs with the same problem.

He made eye contact with the mech hoping he was wrong. Jazz simply said "Cons" the yellow eyed mech nodded.

The others knew what that meant, Decepticon Black Ops were nearby. Many ran out of the room to get some gear and get as many as possible before they entered.

Jazz headed towards his office Mirage following behind him.

Once instead his office Jazz tried to concentrate and send Prowl a message through their bond, they don't practice this kind of thing often so it was harder for them to send each other messages instead of feelings.

Breathing deep Jazz focused on Prowl and quickly got a connection.

Jazz is something wrong?.

Decepticon Black Ops nearby tell Red to send out the Silent alarm.

Alright be careful this time.

Chuckling while cutting the connection Jazz passed Mirage his improved electro rifle and grabbed a gun for himself.

"Ya know wha' ya have tah do right?" he questioned.

Mirage nodded, turning towards the door and went invisible. Jazz followed closely behind, walking out of the department and heading towards the feeling in his spark.

Stalking towards the feeling Jazz could feel himself falling back into old habits, walk was slow and precise like a predator stalking its prey, breathing quiet, no musical feeling in his steps and visor dark.

Turning a corridor the feeling was getting stronger but halfway down the hallway he stopped. Further down the hallway was dark, turning on one of the special features of his visor- night-vision- Jazz could see that the lights were actually destroyed. He could hear someone breathing.

Getting ready to walk into the the darkened end of the hallway, Jazz heard another sound behind him. Spinning around and aiming Jazz was about to shoot when he saw who it was.

Bluestreak

"Blue? What are you doing here? Where is Prowl or Smokescreen?" his voice trembling in fear for his mechling.

Blue looked up at his carrier not understanding why he didn't look happy to see him. He got lost after he left the rec-room, someone had burst in while he was taking a nap and yelled at the others in there.

Reaching towards his carrier in a plea to be picked up whimpering as he did so. Jazz was worried but hearing a explosion nearby he felt it would be better if he did pick up his creation and find a complacent mech or femme to watch him.

Bending down and picking up the sparkling placing him on his hip and walking away from the darkened corridor, Jazz heard a voice that sent shudders though his body.

"Well, well, well i' seems a certain sparkling has ya wrapped around 'is digit. Jazzy" purred the mech in the shadows stepping in to the light as he spoke.

He had black and white hair with traces of gold. He was about thirty-five vorns and had a gun strapped to his back and clothing making his hair. He had the same dark skin tone as Jazz but his eyes were blood red. He was looking between the two Autobots trying to make a connection between them.

"Ricochet still a Con I see" snarled Jazz. Bluestreak looked at him worried about the Tone in his voice, Jazz was blocking their bond so he couldn't send Blue anything but that would keep him safe for now.

Ricochet could see the barely restrained anger in his frame and in his voice. But it surprised him that it didn't have the Polyhexian accent it should especially since he was angry.

"Ah can't come and see ma baby brother from time ta time" seeing the unamused look on Jazz's face he pressed on "Ya know me a'ways doing wha the boss says and 'e says ta get Autobot younglin's and it looks like ah won't even have ta look far" he was provoking his brother and looking at the sparkling in his hands.

He wanted to fight him and if he completed his mission as well all the better to him.

Ricochet made the first move lunging towards the sparkling, Jazz dodged side-stepping to one side.

Flipping himself off the floor Ricochet got into a fighting stance facing his brother and unknown to him his nephew.

Jazz couldn't contact for help or put the sparkling down or Ricochet would just take him, or get another Con to. Jazz didn't want his little mechling see them fighting or get hurt his best option was to keep dodging and activate his emergency beacon to alert others to the fact he needed help.

Turning the sparklings face towards his chest he wouldn't be able to see but he could hear, right now Jazz would take what he could get

Punch after punch Ricochet threw at him , and Jazz just kept dodging waiting for help to arrive. Bluestreak was crying and whimpering holding tightly onto his carriers t-shirt that was getting wet from his tears.

Finally his older brother had enough of Jazz and discreetly took out a knife out of subspace.

The next time Jazz dodged a punch Ricochet stabbed him in the back with the knife. A pain filled growl escaped from his mouth but Jazz remained standing and alert.

Bringing out more knives Ricochet kept slashing at him while all Jazz could do was dodge and stop the knives from touching Bluestreak.

He was slowing down from energon loss, seeing this Ricochet kicked his back just where the knife was still in him.

Jazz barely managed to land on his side to prevent Blue and his injuries from getting worse. Unable to move Jazz couldn't stop his brother from taking his creation.

With a dark, smug smile Ricochet cackled "Come on little guy Shockwave wants ta...Meet ya". Bluestreak cried and kept banging his frists into his 'uncle' back.

A cackling noise was heard by all three mechs, Ricochet screamed in pain dropping the mechling on to the floor.

Before Blue hit the floor a blue and white blur lunged and rolled with Blue held tight in towards his chest, quickly standing back up aiming a gun towards the Con.

Mirage shoot him again, and Ricochet quickly left finding Mirages electro gun extremely painful and causing spasms through his muscles. One more shot and he would have been paralyzed.

Mirage quickly bent down to his commander and tried to steam the energon flow. At the same time trying to calm down his mentors creation speaking calmly and using simple words.

Jazz once told him he would be good with sparklings and he didn't believe him until now, Bluestreak quickly calmed down when he noticed the other mech gone and a mech his carrier introduced him to once was helping Jazz and was holding him carefully.

"'Raj is he OK?" groaned the Polyhexian though the pain.

Looking back over the sparkling Mirage noticed some things and decided to be honest.

"One small cut not deep at all and a few bruises that's all. Stay with me Prowl will have my helm if you die" he said but Jazz's visor was going dark quickly.

Mirage quickly reached to activate his comm-link. When he was stopped.

"Move away from the mech and sparkling or we'll shoot your processor out!" commanded someone.

Putting his hands put slowly and turning around Mirage breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the red and black coloured security mech Inferno and some of his underlings.

"My name is Mirage. I am a member of Special Ops. My commander was attacked and this sparkling was with him at the time. He's bleeding out." claimed the mech knowing he should try to be as honest as he could without giving out too much.

Mirage was slightly unnerved at the amount of guns pointing at him. He was a spy and sometimes saboteur he hated being seen.

"I don't believe you. Optic colour can be changed easily and I haven't seen you before so put down the sparkling and step away" notified Inferno.

"I'll vouch for him I know him. He's a friend of mine." objected another mech that just came around the corner. Mirage relaxed slightly when he saw his best friend Hound.

The security mechs glanced at the tracker and pointed their guns away seeing a mech they knew vouch for the unknown one. One special ops mech should know another.

Right?

Many quickly started to help stem the energon flow from the Polyhexian and move him to the med-bay. They allowed Mirage to keep holding the mechling as long as they went with them to the med-bay. Mirage quickly agreed knowing that Bluestreak didn't want to be separated from his carrier.

Walking into the med-bay Mirage noticed that there were only a few mechs with at worse broken arms or legs and no other Specials Ops mechs at all.

 _Probably with Slipgear_ he thought.

The moment Ratchet saw the state of Jazz in Infernos arms he shouted for his apprentices to help him. Inferno carefully put Jazz down on his front careful not to touch the knife still embedded in his back.

Ratchet rolled him into the surgery room quickly.

Mirage sat down in the waiting area a few mechs noticed but didn't say a word after he said he was Special Ops, Hound stayed with him as they waited for either Prowl or Smokescreen to arrive.

Mirage was grateful Hound stayed with him, he knew games that kept Blues attention away from his carrier and the sight of the med-bay. Mirage never played games growing up and was at a disadvantage.

Hound didn't know the mechling was his commanders creation.

The sparklings and younglings liked Ratchet but hated the medical bay itself and would often start fussing when they were inside.

Finally Prowl walked into the room and Mirage quickly handed him his mechling, Prowl had met Mirage a few times and knew he was Jazz's student. Trusting his mate,Prowl trusted the former noble.

Mirage and Hound left quickly after that not wanting to get in the way. Hound offered to help his friend with his hand-to-hand combat, quickly agreeing they walked to one of the training rooms side-by-side.

Prowl held the mechling close to his spark keeping his bond to him open and full of love for mechling giggled at the feelings he felt from his Sire. Prowl refused to allow the sparkling to feel his other emotions. Pushing them away knowing he was not the only one to nearly lose their creation today.

(REC-ROOM as Jazz and Mirages spar)  
The room was fairly peaceful for once no fights or arguments had broken. More than likely because of the younglings and sparklings in the room.

And no-one wanted to get on the bad side of the femmes currently in the room.

Chromia and Elita-one.

Both sisters were on babysitting duty and were quite enjoying it. Elita loved what time she could get with her sparkling, between battles and reports she had little time with him so took babysitting duty as often as she could.

She loved looking after the little Cybertronians. She and her helpers Chromia and Grapple had just settled them for a nap after feeding them.

Everyone in the room was glad for the current lack of noise and were taking advantage of the peace.

Mechs and femmes were watching the holobox or at the tables playing cards or other games.

Chromia was talking to her sister about the war and the sparklings. Grapple had left them the moment the childs had fallen asleep heading towards one of the tables to join in on a game.

"Have you and Optimus thought anymore on sending them away?" whispered Chromia to her younger sister.

"A little" she admitted "But we don't like it. We don't want for anything to happen to them either and it is looking like own best option."

Chromia nodded but before she could reply everyone received a message over the comm-links.

 **Warning Decepticon infiltrators, Be careful. RED ALERT**

Grabbing weapons mechs and femmes attempted to prepare themselves, just as they finished though they all heard a crash outside the room. Two mechs burst into the room.

One had yellow eyes, dark skin and the Autobot symbol tattooed on his forearm, his t-shirt was ripped and stained bight blue,a blue liquid dripping from the sword in his hands. He was the mech Jazz had looked at mere moments ago after the feeling in his spark.

The other had blood red eyes, same dark skin and a Decepticon symbol tattooed on the back of his two hands. He was even worse state than his opponent his t-shirt was gone completely and sword marks cut into his skin were still dripping blue energon.

No-one could tell what hair colour they had or what was going on right away.

The Autobot fighter shouted at them "Go and take ta younglings t'ey want t'em!".

As he shouted mechs and femme either went to help him or the high ranking femmes get the younglings out.

"Ah got ' " he screamed at the Autobots that went to help him, his Polyhexian accent thick.

After that the younglings woke up and started crying, evacuating the younglings went quickly and smoothly .

Leaving the two mechs behind. The yellow eyed one spoke first.

"Please little brother we don't have ta do 'his" begged the mech hoping his brother wouldn't make him fight him.

"Yes" he replied looking at his older brother in anger his own accent their to "We 'ave ta".

Reaching into his subspace and pulling out an explosive, he threw it but didn't move as it went off destroying the room and bringing the mechs sparks back to the Allspark.

Outside mechs and femmes were fighting to protect the young Cybertronians. But Bluestreak had vanished when they had been ambushed and no-one could see him anywhere, they couldn't look for him until they got the others away.

Many thought he was already taken by the Cons but didn't voice it.

Not giving up hope Elita-one tried to get away with Bumblebee and Sideswipe towards an empty storage room to hide them, so she could look for him.

She tripped as a bomb went off shaking the base slightly and the younglings were grabbed by a Black clothed and haired Decepticon. Chromia shot him in the spark when he turned to run away,towards her.

Elita grabbed her tiny sparkling and Sideswipes hand as the last of the Cons were either unconscious or dead.

They were both crying and were extremely scared not fully understanding what was going on but feeling it was bad.

Sideswipe ran to his brother Sunstreaker who had a angry/grumpy look on his face. But allowed his brother to hug him.

Quickly the sisters decided to get the little ones away and back to their creators and/or guardians and start looking for Bluestreak.

Finally Inferno called them saying they had found Blue and they were heading towards the med-bay and not to worry. But they did.

 **Med-bay now**  
Bluestreak was starting to fuss in Prowls arms. Seeing his creation yawn, Prowl smiled fondly starting to hum a lullaby he remembered Jazz had used last night.

Smokescreen walked into the med-bay looking for his brother seeing his brother humming a lullaby to his creation like he had done to him when they were very young before Prowl got the Battle computer implanted into his processor.

Sitting next to his older brother and nephew Smokescreen started to hum as well. Prowl couldn't sing to save his life but few could mess up humming.

Once Bluestreak was deep in recharge Prowl got up with Blue in his arms and turned down the blankets of the closest berth. Setting the sparkling down he pulled back up the blankets to cover Blues body.

"Are the reports in?" he asked his brother without turning around.

"Yes" sighed the younger Praxian knowing it was going to be hard to get Prowl off the subject for a while so decided to get the reports over with.

"Twenty Cons all Special Ops judging from the tattoos, got in though the North door just at shift change the guards left after there replacements had been late. All of them are receiving punishment now from Prime himself. One Autobot and Decepticon agent crashed into the rec-room and the Autobot alerted those in the room to what they wanted, the younglings. Both dead from explosion, testing showed they were brothers, both Polyhexian. Leader of the group was Ricochet, he sent the others to collect the younglings before getting to Jazz. Jazz saved lives by alerting Red Alert through you about them" Smokescreen informed him wanting to get it over with.

Prowl nodded trusting the information given going through it carefully before consulting his battle computer.

"There is a 95 percent chance they will do this again" Prowl reported. Smokescreen wrote it down on his datapad, that was the last bit of information he needed before sending it to Optimus.

After telling him so they elapsed into silence Prowl watching his creations every move scared that he would vanish the moment he took his optics off him.

"So have you been told anything about Jazz's condition?" Smokescreen asked breaking the silence. Nearly everyone was gone from the med-bay now so it was deafening to him.

Before he could reply FirstAid walked out of the surgery room, looking for Prowl. Seeing him he walked over his long white coat used to keep his clothes clean was energon stained some of it still fresh.

"Prowl he's going to be fine. We removed the knife and cleaned and stitched him back up. The only problem is we don't know when he will wake up. He lost a lot of energon and infection had already started in from the have given his nanites a brost to help with healing. He going to be in intensive care for a while until he wakes up but you can see him if you want" informed the red and white apprentice.

Prowl looked towards his creation unsure if he should leave him right now. Seeing his hesitation Smokescreen promised to wait with Bluestreak for now.

Nodding Prowl turned towards the intensive care as Jolt walked out.

Opening the door he noticed Jazz alone and to his right Arcee and Ratchet whispering. But when they noticed Prowl they stopped and walked outside to give the bonded couple a moment.

Silently he saw various machines hooked up to his mate, wondering if the damage was worse than what he had been told. He took his mates hand and just sat there not noticing when others walked in quietly.

"Prowl" said Optimus "He is going to be fine".

Prowl jumped slightly not hearing anyone come when Optimus spoke up, realizing then he had company.

Silverbolt, Arcee, Ratchet,Optimus and Elita.

"Sir is everything alright?" asked the Praxian.

"All of us have thought about your plan and after what happened today. We have agreed to go through with it." revealed Elita, not wanting to put her mate under any more stress. "We will start the planning but I have a feeling Jazz will agree as well when he wakes up".

Prowl was unable to handle this and he promptly crashed.

Optimus caught him just before he hit the ground seeing the tacticians white eyes,he sighed and placed him on a bed next to Jazz.

Not another Glitch was the thought that went through their minds. Annoyed that it would be at least an hour before he would wake up and they could start planning.

The evacuation of the youngest generation of Cybertronians.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. I've had school and writers block as i only write during my holidays as I'm up till late writing and proof reading and then getting my beta reader to check my work is hard. I'm afraid this is all i have for now i will try and get you a longer update next month sorry and thank you for your patience.**

 **Two months later**

Two weeks after the caretakers and creators agreed Jazz woke up from his coma and agreed to Prowls plan.

They got the best scientists and engineers the Autobots had to start planning and building a ship.

Jazz got three of his agents to agree to guard the younglings and Ironhide got two of his front-liners to help as well. They couldn't bring their transformers with them since the ship was too small. So one or two might have had second thoughts.

It was the day of the launch. The creators had been spending as much time as they could with their sparklings and younglings, they still didn't like the idea but the base had almost been broken into three more times in the recent months each time the Cons had tried to get at them.

Last time Megatron and Shockwave themselves were seen close by.

Earlier the creators had brought the younglings to the med-bay to have them put into stasis pods by trained professionals.

It was time to say goodbye for what could be the last or a long time to them.

The guards had activated their own stasis-pods only clicks ago so it was time to launch.

Every Bot watched as a small ship started to leave Cybertron very few knowing why.

Turning away from the windows the creators and caretakers attempted to get on with their work and failing miserably.

-LINE-BREAK-

An alarm went off in the ship as it was pulled out of hyperspace.

The chosen guard's stasis-pods activated as they had been designed to. The ships protocols woke the guards from their deep sleep. As practiced one black clothed mech checked on the younglings while the others tried to find out what was wrong.

The three Special Ops mech were clothed completely in black from head to foot not even showing their faces. The two front-liners were clothed in dark grey only showing their scarred faces from battles past.

"What is going on" asked a Special ops mech to a Front-liner.

"Cons" he spat "They pulled us out I can't get us free, we will have to fight."

The others nodded before a different Special Ops member asked "Where are we? Can we call for help?"

"NO!" he reported "We have been under for two decaorns we will never get them a message in time. We are in the eight planet based solar system, yellow sun only know population on the third planet form the sun discovered by Jetfire and...Starscream before the war. The population is very like us in appearance only. Anything else you need to know or can we get to the whole protecting part of our job?

Shaking their heads no they all turned and ran towards the thing drilling a hole in their ship.

The battle was long and bloody with only one Front-liner surviving but even he was dying. He flew the ship towards the planet his friend had described, refusing to look at the remains of his teammates.

He started to download the natives' language into his processor via wireless connection as he entered the atmosphere to try and ask for help, if not for himself then for his charges still safely in their stasis pods. He sent the information to the pods hoping that if he couldn't ask Fireflight could.

Hopefully


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait. Chapter 5 has been fixed to make more sense so please reread the chapter. Also i have lost my beta-reader for this story so while it is finished it might not make a lot of sense. Now onwards._

 **On Earth** three friends' two men and a woman were driving down an empty road. The woman had red hair and blues eyes and was thirty years old; she was a lawyer at a company nearby. One of the men had brown hair and eyes and about thirty years old, he was a doctor at a clinic near the company the lawyer worked at. The last man also had brown hair and eyes he was the younger brother of the other man and twenty-eight. He was the owner of an orphanage.

The two thirty year old were best friends in school and the younger was friends with both of them to. They had decided to meet up for a drink and just chat so they could catch up with each other, they had just been heading home when they saw something big fall from the sky.

They were just slightly drunk and decided to head towards the thing as it crashed. They got out of the car and walked towards what appeared to be a ship.

A ramp lowered down almost beckoning them, the younger man Pat was worried he was a suspicious man by nature and was severely out of his comfort zone.

The others had started to lose the effects of the alcohol up more but still common sense failed them. Walking in they noticed it seemed empty until reaching twin doors and pushed the doors open.

They saw a man sitting up against a wall.

But he was badly injured bright blue blood -what they thought was blood anyway- covering him. The doctor, Max slowly walked over hands held high in a gesture of peace he introduced himself as Max and that he was a doctor trying to get the alien -Yes they figured he was an alien- to allow him to help.

The Max and Pat tried to help him but could see his slightly blue glowing eyes dimming.

The alien gently grabbed Pat hand and pointed towards some cylindrical containers "Please keep them safe" he whispered losing energy "They must be safe. Promise me Please".

Max promised trying to get the alien to let go of his brother.

The Cybertronian relaxed slightly feeling his spark failing and he saw only darkness as he couldn't hold on much longer he groaned out the pass-code "968645464-2016".

Then his spark gave out and he felt the Allsparks embrace him as though a child again.

The humans watched as the mech died noticing others too lying around the room. The women Sarah walked towards the containers wondering what was in them.

Wiping the frost covering the window on one she gasped covering her mouth. The two boys joined her and saw why.

There was a little boy not looking over a year old with bright blonde hair inside.

Looking over the others they found the same. Each container had a child inside but the small group of three knew they weren't human instantly.

But at the same time not afraid.

These people had died to protect the children. Maybe they had been refugees form a war or travelers who took a bad turn.

But Max knew that the deaths had been no accident, it had been murder. Why, they didn't really know. After almost two hours they decided to bring the kids to Pats orphanage after Max looked them over.

Sarah asked to be the one to type in the pass-code, the boys agreed.

Carefully they moved the young children to the car and drove to Max's clinic to check over them, once done they would bring them to the orphanage under the pretense of finding them abounded in a field.

That was mostly the truth at least.

 ** __LINE_BREAK__**

 ** _MAXS CLINIC_**

Getting the children into the car was easy. The young 'aliens' weighed the same as their as human children of the same age. Once the three friends arrived at the clinic and moved the younglings into one of the private rooms on to one of the examination beds to be given a checkup.

"Is it even possible for you to do a check up on them? They are not human, do they even have a pulse or bones or whatever?" asked Pat to his older brother.

"Will you calm down they are children." Max was annoyed he could see where his brother was coming from but obviously they had no-one to care for them and he was the best they had to make sure they were healthy.

Although he had no idea on how to treat them if anything was wrong.

"Look Pat I know that we are out of our depth but we have to do something. They look human enough that maybe we should put them in your orphanage and treat them as if they were human. What do you think Sarah?" as Max went on he moved towards the two beds holding the five young aliens.

"Leave me out of this. You two can choose what to do with them" announced the red head she wanted nothing more to do with the aliens now that the alcohol she had consumed earlier started to wear off and her mind became unclouded.

She was scared for the future.

Max ignored her and starting with the oldest of the children. After putting on some medical gloves he started to conduct primary survey checking breathing and spine for problems and then conducting a head to toe survey, looking for breaks or bumps and noting that the apparent six year old alien boy's body was remarkably like a human child's of the same age.

Max noted a couple of small bumps on the red and brown hair child body, on his head where a small amount of his blue blood had seeped out but it seemed to be healing was a bump and two bumps on his back at his shoulders but they weren't bleeding or anything they just seemed to be there.

Finally after shining a small light into the boy's eyes checking the pupil sizes for a concussion, before moving into the next boy, the red and black haired twin.

Repeating the procedure for each child and noticing the twins also had a small bump with dried blood at the back of their heads, while the grey with red haired kid had bumps on his back like the oldest boy. After that everything else went smoothly with Sarah and Pat watching him carefully. Just as Max took a blood sugar reading from the five kids, the oldest started to wake up.

"Hello. Are you feeling ok?" Max asked keeping an uneasy smile on his face to try and keep the young alien relaxed. The three humans were unsure if these children had anything 'unusual' or inhuman about them.

They might look like human but they were not, the three friends knew this but wanted to help these kids not be killed by them.

The red and brown haired boy rubbed his blue eyes looking about slowly before looking towards the three adults.

"W...Where am I? Where…where is my...my family" whimpered the boy softly. "Why can't I remember?"

Sarah heart nearly broke when she saw this young boy holding back tears and looking so confused about where he was and what was happening. As she walked towards him slowly trying to comfort him, the youngling moved further from her and closer to the other young aliens, drawing his legs towards him as he tried to comfort himself.

Max gently grabbed Sarah's arm to stop her getting closer for now. The kid might need to be comforted but now was not the time.

"We don't know little guy we found you and your friends is it? Can you tell us what you do remember?" asked Pat, he had the most experience with lost children.

The boy looked at him before looking at Max and Sarah, Pat noticed he looked scared when he saw them.

"Hey it's alright I'm Pat Byrne." he reasoned raising his hands in a sign of peace "The red-head is Sarah Smith she's a friend and the other guy with brown hair is Max Byrne, my older brother and he's a doctor he's just giving you guys a checkup. Is that ok?"

As the boy looked over each of them again, but before he could say anything, all of them could hear a groan to their right.

The Twins had woken up.

The two boys quickly looked around and then stared at the three adults before noticing the older boy, who continued to stare at them also.

The three boys had fuzzy memories but they knew that they knew each other somehow.

"Where are we? What happened?" growled the twins in sync.

"You're at St. Mary's clinic on the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland. As for what happened, we don't know for sure what happened but we can tell you what we do know. Is that ok? Then maybe you can tell us about ourselves or what you remember." Max informed them, he saw no point in lying to them.

After the boys nodded the three adults explained what they knew and they could see some of the tension start to fade from the boy's bodies. After the humans finished they asked for the boys names and ages and anything else they could remember.

"I can't remember my name but I'm six and I like heights and I think that I get lost a lot, it's a really fuzzy memory. Sorry" Fireflight informed them sheepishly.

Sarah could not help but feel sorry for the boy although he was the oldest he seemed to be very timid and quiet compared to the twins.

"We don't remember our names either" once again the twins were in sync when talking, once they realised this they started fighting and yelled at each other screaming to stop copying the other.

"Alright break it up you two that's enough" exclaimed Pat while trying to yack the yellow haired twin from his brother.

Finally he separated the boys but not before they woke up the grey and red haired and the yellow and black haired boys who started to scream and cry from being woken up loudly and being in a strange place, where they could not see or feel their creators.

"Alright you" pointing to Sideswipe while holding his brother Pat pointed to the corner to his right "over there and stay there till I tell you, you can come out. Now move it young man" Pat had to yell to be heard over the sparklings crying.

 _One problem at a time_ he thought.

Marching over to the corner to his left he put down Sunstreaker who growled but faced the corner after seeing the look on the orphanage owner's face he decided to back down. That face reminded him of someone but he could not remember who.

Pat took the two crying children from Sarah and his brother putting their heads on his shoulders, Pat started walking around the room slowly singing a lullaby.

I see the moon, the moon sees me

shining through the leaves of the old oak tree

Oh, let the light that shines on me

shine on the one I love.

Over the mountain, over the sea,

back where my heart is longing to be

Oh, let the light that shines on me

shine on the one I love.

I hear the lark, the lark hears me

singing from the leaves of the old oak tree

Oh, let the lark that sings to me

sing to the one I love,

Over the mountains, over the sea

Back where my heart is longing to be

Oh, let the lark that sings to me

Sing to the one I love.

Once finished the two sparklings had quieted down and started make some happier baby noises.

"I suppose those two will be hungry. Max is there a shop nearby? "Asked Sarah a slight smile on her face from seeing both of the now quiet children still slightly tense but calmer now.

"Huh? Oh yeah down the road to the right Aldi should still be open for another hour or so" replied Max still in shock at how well his brother handled the children with whom he had just minutes ago wanted nothing to do with.

After Sarah left to get some supplies Max decided to he needed to get some stuff as well, Pat knew he needed help but arguing would only lead to a fight leading to shouting so kept his mouth shut.

Within five minutes Max returned to the room with toys from the waiting room, much to the Pats gratitude.

Carrying the two kids was tiring and he needed to put them down so that he could rest. Max put down a blanket onto the ground so Pat could put the sparklings down onto the blanket, which he did and then handed the toys to the two youngest of the group.

"Can you read English?" asked Max to Fireflight almost ready to pray to God that he could.

Fireflight shrugged unsure if he could read.

"Ok well let's see if you can" he proposed handing the boy a book "This is a book of names so you can actually have one or if one sounds or looks familiar to you ok?" Once the six year old nodded then Max added "And sees if you can find ones for the others as well".

Fireflight nodded, happy to have something to do.

Pat decided to talk to the twins and let them out of their corners for now.

"Alright you two you can come out but behave understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Now can you first telling us what you remember about each other"

As both twins took in a breath Pat quickly realised that they were going to start mimicking each other and that would lead to another fight.

"Yellow twin first then red twin, no fighting about the order" sighed Pat as he rubbed his head to soothe the start of the headache he could feel coming on.

"Like I said, I don't know my name but I am four and twins with that idiot and that's all. Got it!" grumbled Sunstreaker.

Pat smiled seeing that it was his personality that made the boy rude not fear, handing the boy a colouring book and colouring pencils, he turned to the other twin.

"You know I don't know my name either but I am the same age as my twin and I like causing trouble" smirked Sideswipe there was already a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 _Well at least he's honest about it_ thought the two brothers; right now they were grateful they were not born twins.

Max handed the other twin a colouring book and crayons this time since they were easier to clean up.

The two brothers watched as the alien children played quietly until the youngest started to whimper.

As Pat lifted up the sparkling he could hear Bumblebees stomach growling. Just as Pat was wondering were Sarah was she entered the room with three shopping bags dangling from her arms.

"You two are going to split the bill with me got it?" she informed them.

Pat thanked her and agreed.

Sarah reached into one of the bags and pulled out two baby bottles and three Sippy cups.

Pat took the bottles and took off the packaging then proceeded to opened them, while Sarah also took out milk from the bags and poured the milk into the bottles.

Max turned to the older kids and chuckled "Come and get something to eat you three".

Slowly the three kids came forward and started to look into the bags as Pat stared to feed Bumblebee and Sarah handed Bluestreak the other bottle.

While the younger two fed, the older three looked though the bags. When Sideswipe held up an apple to the light Pat was about to praise him on a healthy choice, he poked the apple seeming unsure on how to eat it.

"It's an apple you bit it" Sarah told him.

Still unsure Sideswipe put the apple into his mouth and bite into it getting a piece of the apple into his mouth and then chewing slowly with a interested look on his face as he seemed to enjoy it until he swallowed.

Max learned quickly that the young alien's stomachs could not handle solid foods. All foods they needed to eat had to be made into an almost liquid form or their stomachs would regurgitate the food violently.

After Sideswipes stomach emptied itself, the boys managed to drink enough fruit juices and vitamin drinks to feel 'full'. The younger boys had fallen back to sleep and were wrapped in blankets on one of the medical beds.

"Did we sleep a lot at their age?" asked Sideswipe curious due to his lack of memories of his ongoing childhood.

"Don't know probably most things need to sleep more when there young" replied Max.

Bored the boys returned to their colouring books, Sunstreaker refused to show anyone his colourings not even his brother, which had almost started another fistfight between them. The three humans were starting to believe that the twins lived to fight and argue with each other or with someone else.

"So could you read the book I gave you" asked Max to Fireflight.

"Huh oh yep I could but I don't think any of the names sounded familiar" confessed the six year old. "But i think I remember something".

"Really that's great! What do you remember?" complimented Pat. He was glad for the young boy to be able to remember something.

Fireflight pointed towards Bluestreak and Bumblebee "He's one and a half and the other is only a half. That's all really, nothing else so far. Sorry"

Pat and Sarah smiled sadly before Max said "A half as in half a year? That's six months"

"No he's six quartex. Like I'm six vorns"

"That's not a word he's six months and you're six years"

"That's not the word"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Alright stop it both of you" broke in Pat before a fight broke out "Your both right, we seem to measure time differently to each other. How about Max gets his laptop out of the car and then you kids can play some plays on it or look at things online. Is that ok?"

After a curt nod from the kids and a quick explanation of what a laptop and going online meant, Max left to get the laptop feeling slightly ashamed and silly for arguing with a six year old. He returned within five minutes so Pat started up the laptop and showed the kids how to work it.

The moment the three Cybertronians touched the laptop the screen started zipping around into just about everything. This freaked out the humans who had never seen anything like it. The three sparklings felt calm as information was absorbed by their processors, which sent their survival and adaption protocols in to overdrive.

Unknown to the humans and Cybertronians the blue energon in the sparklings' bodies started to turn red and their ageing process started to change slightly. Only a Cybertronian medic could fix the changes now but their adaption protocols will able them to survive the changes.

The survival protocols took control of Fireflights body temporary as he walked towards the younger sleeping sparklings. Carefully taking their hands he laid them on the laptop as their processors started the same process the others had.

Once the process finished they woke up out of their almost trance like state with headaches and a severe need to sleep.

Which the older sparklings did after Fireflight managed to put the laptop on the ground carefully.

The three humans were shocked and confused at what they had just witnessed. Finally snapping out of their shock they agreed to leave the children at the hospital overnight as lost children send out a notice about find children and bring them to Pats orphanage tomorrow.

 **NEXT DAY**

When the Cybertronians woke up they could hear the sounds of the rain hitting the windows and the smell of disinfectant.

"Morning little guys" offered Max as they started to look around. "Pats going to bring you to his orphanage later but for now just try to relax ok? We still have some stuff left over from last night if you're hungry"

When the kids nodded Max pushed over the drinks in sippy cups and filled the bottles with more milk for the younger boys.

Once twelve o'clock arrived Pat went back to the clinic after finishing some paperwork with the police to put the sparklings over his protection at the orphanage and setting up the rest of the paper work for tomorrow.

When he reached the room he noticed the young Cybertronians looking though the name book, he decided to let them be for now and went over to his brother to get the medical reports so that he could fulfill some of the paperwork requirements.

"Hey guys did Max tell you what's going on?" inquired Pat.

A chorus of agreements met his question.

"There is one thing though unless you want to all be called John Doe we need to pick at least a first name any ideas.

"Actually we have been trying to pick names all morning and" Sunstreaker looked at his fellow Cybertronians seeing them nod or at least everyone's but Bumblebees and Bluestreaks nod, who did not understand fully what was going on.

"I decided on Sam" declared Sunstreaker.

"I picked Simon" told Sideswipe

"Flynn" Fireflight said.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake, Bl….." shouted the hyperactive Bluestreak before 'Flynn' covered his mouth carefully.

"We decided on Ben for him" said 'Flynn' pointing at Bumblebee who had just put a chew toy into his mouth and was giggling softly.

"They sound good Flynn, Sam, Simon, Blake and Ben" Replied Pat as he nodded to each child in turn.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait. Chapter 5 has been fixed to make more sense so please reread the chapter. Also i have lost my beta-reader for this story so while it is finished it might not make a lot of sense, grammar-wise. Hope you enjoy._

 ** _9 YEARS LATER_**

 ** _Eight hundred hours Diego Garcia_**

"And their certain that it's Cybertronian in origin?" asked Major General Will Lennox to his best friend Master Sergeant Robert Epps as they walked with the rest of their troops towards the biggest building on the military base.

"Yep there are engravings that match the symbols the bots gave us; the ones that look a little Chinese" replied Epps "Their military guys thought it was a Chinese weather balloon or something like it. Poor guys had no idea they had alien technology".

"Hey don't insult the Irish, my grandfather's Irish" spoke up a soldier.

"We didn't but seriously surely the thing must be huge, much bigger than anything we make" said Epps.

The man shrugged as they entered the building walking past motor vehicles of many different kinds from a Peter semi-truck to a dodge charger police car to a silver solaiste to medical search and rescue Hummer van.

The group walked towards the second in commands office. As they reached the door they could hear shouting from behind the door. General Lennox knocked on the door hard trying to be heard over the shouting.

The voices stopped shouting and an almost monotone voice intoned "Come in".

Opening the door the soldiers saw the Cybertronians second and third in command glaring at each other once again. The Cybertronians aged differently to the humans so looked the same as they had nine human years ago, due to the much slower aging rate compared to their human counterparts

Jazz was leaning against the back wall, his cyan visor darkened by anger at his friend. Prowl was sitting on his low backed specially designed chair, straight back and face clear of emotion as he refused to look at Jazz putting all his attention on the soldiers in front of him.

"Hey guys, what it is this time?" asked Epps curious about their fight, Will groaned and face-plamed beside him not wanting to get involved in those fights.

The military personnel had gotten use to the two Cybertronians and the Primes right and left hand mechs being at each other's throats most of the time. When they were getting along they were a great team and tried to put aside their differences until after battles or meetings.

At least most of the time they could set aside their differences during fights. Lately the fights had gotten worst and no-one not even Optimus Prime could get them to talk to each other outside of meetings and sometimes battle planning.

"That is none of your business Master Sergeant. We are handling it. You should not enquire about things you have no business in?" claimed Prowls monotone voice.

Epps quickly raised his hands in surrender, knowing the black, white and red haired mech would make his life hell if he tried to get further information.

Beside Epps, Will Lennox sniggered at seeing his friend surrender so easily to the man that was nicknamed The Data-pusher.

Deciding to spare his friend further embarrassment, Will carried on.

"Prowl we got a report from the Irish Military." He informed the Cybertronian passing over the file he carried from the main control room to this office. "They seem to have some sort of Cybertronian ship in their procession and want us to look at it".

"Understood Major-General. Hmmmm. Jazz what do you think of this?" asked Prowl trying to make amends. Seeing the look on Jazz's face he knew it was going to take more than just asking for his help.

Jazz had come in trying to get him to drink some energon and get some recharge. An argument had broken out quickly until Prowl had checked the date.

It had been nine years to the day since they had sent the sparklings into space on a ship to protect them from the Decepticons. Including their little Bluestreak. Only two quartex later the Autobots had lost contact with the ship entirely. Unable to do more than send a ship or two after it, the Bots were forced to admit defeat. Especially after Megatron had boasted that he sent some mechs to kill the sparklings saying that if they couldn't use them they would kill them.

The Autobots had lost their hope and had to accept their children were dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

Jazz pushed off the back wall and almost tore the folder out of his mate's hands. He didn't want to be in the room anymore. He hated having to keep his relationship with Prowl secret from the humans but understood that it was necessary, just like the rest of the Cybertronians relationships were secret.

It was for their safety and so that they didn't have to explain their species reproduction systems. That would be embarrassing.

"Huh 'i look like 'a cargo ship from 'his sketc'" explained Jazz looking though the papers, slowly not wanting to miss a detail.

While Prowl was good at planning, Jazz was good at details, he had to learn the shapes of ships and what most of them carried during his special ops training to be better able to infiltrate the ships in both Autobot and Decepticon fractions.

"I' airen't big 'nough for transformers though. How long have t'ey had it?" asked the Polyhexian.

"We're not sure they want us over there a.s.a.p." Replied Will

"Understood we will be on the tarmac ready to leave by twelve hundred hours and good morning to you" informed Prowl "Jazz could you go up to Blaster and get him to send a notice of our plans to the rest of our team please."

Jazz nodded and quickly left the room handing Will the folder of information on now known cargo ship.

After Jazz left Prowl followed him from behind so he could get some energon from the rec. room and hopefully talk to his mate. The soldiers left the building and walked towards their armory to pack some guns and other military weapon before they left America to head for the Emerald Isle.

At exactly twelve o'clock ten NEST military personnel and seven Cybertronians had taken off on a plane on a nearly five hour trip to Ireland.

Will Lennox couldn't help but think about the Autobots now spread out across either the Earth or in space and looked towards the Autobots he had with him and his men.

Ratchet, the strict no nonsense medic known best for his habit of throwing things at both his fellow Cybertronians and the human soldiers when they get hurt for doing something stupid and for being the best medic the Autobots have. He was reading a data pad with a report from one of his apprentices about the on-going health of his patients under his care and thinking about his mate Arcee whose location has been unknown for a while now and the twin sparklings put into his care years ago.

Wheeljack, the inventor who has a nasty habit of blowing up his inventions and spending the most time in the med bay much to the annoyance of his best friend Ratchet. He was reading a report from his fellow scientists about an experiment they had been planning for a while now.

Blaster, the communications officer with one of his underlings Rewind the youngest of the teenage looking group of four. Rewind looked like a normal dark skinned teenager even with his black and white short cut hair but he really was in the Cybertronian equal vent of his twenties, he was reading a book of trivia to keep him entertained and quiet though out the trip. Blaster had borrowed headphones from a soldier years ago who had then gifted them to him after discovering their shared love of music.

Jazz, the third in command of the army, left hand of Optimus Prime and head of special operations for the army. No-one was sure if he had any more titles but if he did he wasn't going to tell. Jazz was reading a data-pad but wouldn't answer questions about what was on it, seemingly still angry at Prowl for their disagreement earlier but still sitting beside him in the transport and checking on him regularly. He kept trying to prevent himself thinking about his sparkling, but it seemed to be one of the only things his mind was allowing him to think.

Prowl, the second in command, right hand of Optimus Prime and head of tactical operations for the army. He had decided to recharge while on the plane to keep Jazz from trying to murder him later on in the day if he collapses and so far he seemed to be asleep with Jazz checking his breathing from time to time to ensure he was still alive.

Ironhide was the weapons specialist, combat trainer for both humans and young Cybertronians and finally Optimus Primes 'bodyguard'. He was thinking of his missing mate Chromia and the lost sparklings to whom he was often a babysitter and bodyguard to, especially Optimus' son little Bumblebee. The sparklings were one of the few things that he would let his guard down for when he saw their innocent faces look at him in admiration he couldn't help but feel happy to see the innocence they still processed.

Finally Optimus Prime, head of the Autobots and what could be the last of the Primes. He was looking at his soldiers remembering the past and worrying about his species future. He couldn't help but think of the sparklings he failed, including his own, Bumblebee, the children he failed now weighed heavily on his spark. Optimus had lost contact with his mate Elita-one and her femme squadron nearing five human years ago and he was missing her dearly.

"Hey Will is it just me or do the Bots look upset to you?" asked Epps he was also looking at their friends and realised that they seemed kind of upset today.

Will and some of the other soldiers who had been with NEST for a while now had noticed most of the bots becoming tense and unable to sleep at night or during the day for the past week.

One soldier on night sentry duty last night had reported noticing Jazz's Solstice transformer racing out of the Cybertronians building at almost 2 am and then racing around the Island at neck-breaking speeds for hours before returning to the building and not coming back out for the rest of the man's sentry duty.

Will was unsure if he should bring it up with the bots as they seemed to have a lot on their minds at the moment but with his fellow soldiers almost pleading with him to ask, peer pressure and his rank as the highest commander there got to him quickly and he breathed in a heavy breath to prepare himself.

"Is everything ok Prime?" the Cybertronians looked towards him "I mean none of you seem to be yourselves recently"

The Bots looked at each other communicating though their internal com-links they had been sparked with. They didn't know how to explain their pain without giving the soldiers too much information.

They trusted the soldiers but they did not and could not trust their superiors and the government they worked for, who wanted something to use against the Cybertronians so that they could have control over aliens that have taken residence on their planet.

Prime was picked to try and explain why they haven't been themselves lately.

"As you know we have started to adapt to your time measurements" the soldiers nodded aware of that fact.

"Well a few years ago on this day by your standards. We, the Autobots failed to protect members of our species from the Decepticons…we failed severely and because of our failure they died and now we have to always carry that burden on our shoulders" spoke the Prime voice heavy with sadness and loss.

"We're sorry, we didn't know, otherwise we would of left it. Promise" burst out one soldier with the others following closely behind him.

"It's fine. We know but we ask that you be patient with us for a while until we can get back to ourselves. Although we swear our emotional states will not affect our jobs" claimed the Prime.

Will, Epps and the rest of team agreed quickly. Over the last three years the humans and Cybertronians had shred blood, energon and flesh together, they were brothers in arms. They would keep each other's secrets if necessary.

After that the internal of the plane had elapsed into silence except for the sound of the engines as they travelled through the air, although one soldier claimed that he could hear Prowls quiet snoring, which caused a quiet snigger to erupted in the hold.

Finally their pilots' voice came onto the intercom after nearly six hours of travel.

"Alright soldiers we are beginning our descent onto Irish soil. We need everyone buckle up as an unexpected rain shower will make our descent a bit rocky. We are landing at Shannon airport; remember that the cover is international training exercises if civilians ask. Thank you and welcome to Éire" announced the pilot.

"Ah thought we were 'eading to Ireland not Éire" asked Jazz.

"Éire is the Irish name for Ireland. They will use both but mostly Ireland" said Epps trying to remember some of his high school facts about the country.

"Gotcha" responded the Polyhexian with a wink as he started to poke Prowl trying to wake him up, it took a few moments but it worked and the Praxian woke with a start and glared at his counterpart for his rude awakening, which was promptly ignored.

Once their plane landed and the two groups of humanoids had gathered their equipment, the back of the plane opened up making the ramp lower to allow the soldiers to exit the plane.

The two teams were greeted by heavy rain and two lines of soldiers at attention in an honor guard formation and a single brown-haired man waiting just at the end of the honor guard, alone.

"Welcome to the Emerald isle" greeted and saluted the man once the Americans and Cybertronians reached him. "I'm Major-General Ross. I've been assigned to help you while you're here".

"Major-General Lennox and Master-Sergeant Epps and the Autobots Leader Optimus Prime, his second Prowl, the TIC Jazz, weapons specialist Ironhide, Medic Ratchet, Chief Engineer Wheeljack and Communications Officer Blaster with the teenage looking guy with him is one of his subordinates Rewind" announced Will after he saluted back and then nodded to each person as he said their names.

The Autobots had all gone a bit pale. It was a little known fact that Cybertronians hated water with a passion; no-one was sure why as no-one had yet gathered the nerve to ask, they especially hated the seawater but could drink water when they wanted to.

"Nice to meet you. We better get inside before were all drenched, well worse than we already are" Chuckled Ross "Follow me please"

Everyone followed the Irish soldier towards a warehouse to their left.

"Right do you have any questions about anything" asked the man.

"Yes we have. How long since it landed here and where it is!" demanded Ironhide getting close into the man's personal space, he had his arms crossed over his chest and a grumpy look on his face, which was very intimidating for the poor soldier.

"Ironhide stop scaring the humans" calmly ordered Optimus and Ironhide stood down immediately, although he was not happy about it.

After that the man immediately gave them as much information as he could as the soldiers crowded into a small bus, and driving towards the Cybertronian ship.

"This is what I know, nine years ago this ship crash landed into a field. The government brought the field from the owner and built a warehouse around it. We couldn't get it open and we tried just about everything from welding torches to chainsaws at one point. At first we thought that maybe it was Chinese from the markings but they didn't match up enough. As we didn't have the proper equipment to do anything with it, it's been left to gather dust in the warehouse, until now at least"

The Cybertronians nodded as they absorbed the information. Thinking though it there were many cargo ships sent off Cybertron during the war, so they had little idea about what could be in the ship.

"So I'm guessing that no-one's onboard since the ship never opened up" guessed General Ross.

"Not if they put themselves into stasis pods, then the inhabitants could stay in stasis for years" muttered Ratchet "The main problem is that we don't know what is onboard until we get there. Like you humans, we named our ships. Jazz managed to get a list of all ships that either went missing or just left Cybertron during the war. That will help us get a better idea about what's onboard".

After that the two hour drive was silent with the soldiers worrying about what they would find on the ship.

Once they arrived at the warehouse containing the Cybertronians lost ship, the American soldiers, the Cybertronians and the five Irish soldiers accompanying them got off the transport and headed inside the non-descriptive warehouse. The newcomers noticed that while the warehouse was not to big spanning nearly two acres in area and well hidden, they could almost see cars and trucks not too far in the distance.

"Is this facility not too close to the civilian populace?" questioned Prowl as his battle computer started giving him the areas statistics.

"A little, but we couldn't move this ship to a better area without it being seen by the civilians, so we did what we could with what we had" answered General Ross as he lead the group into the warehouse though the open doors.

Once the group was inside the facility, the doors closed making the non-Irish soldiers tense in surprise.

Ross walked towards a table covered in gloves and hazard suits and cloths. He announced that they needed to put on the protective equipment. Ratchet immediately protested that there was no need for him and his fellow Cybertronians to put on the gear.

"Alright, Alright but you" he pointed towards his America counterparts "Need to. No offense but this is alien tech and we have little idea about the effects of your environment on humans. And Ratchet isn't it? You're with medical personnel right?"

Ratchets eyes narrowed in anger but curtly nodded.

"Over the last few years we've had a very slight increase in our soldiers getting discharged due to cancer. While I'm not saying it's because of your ship but we humans do have to be careful. Had we of known sooner it was of alien technology we would have taken precautions a lot sooner"

Ratchets expressions softened; since he and his fellow Cybertronians arrived on Earth he had been worried about what kind of health problems they might cause their allies. His fellow Cybertronians had often come to him about more minor health concerns like colds and the occasional flu. His own medical enhanced immune system prevented him from having the same issues as his team-mates. Ratchet had started to help in his human counterparts' med-bay to better learn about the differences between their species and help the human soldiers in the field when injured.

The American soldiers had never thought about it before, they often forgot that their friends had come from another planet with a different environment than the one they had. Most of the soldiers trying to protest against wearing the hazard suits but one look from Ratchet quickly silenced the protesters.

Many had already been left in the Cybertronian medics hands after a battle and while he was getting really good at dealing with the human injuries, the humans now knew why he had earned the nickname of 'The Hatchet'.

For both his throwing arm and his bedside manner.

Once the soldiers had put on the protective gear, Ross had lead them into the main area of the warehouse, containing the ship.

Immediately the men were shunned at the look of the ship. It was shaped a little like a pear big in the front and ending with a thin tail. It was grey in colour and wet; it seemed that the Irishmen had washed it down before they had arrived.

Which is why they were surprised at Jazz exclamation.

"Well she ain't exactly pretty lookin" he claimed with his fellow Autobots agreeing with him.

"I thought it looked nice" retorted one of the Irish soldiers his voice slightly muffled by the face mask he wore.

"Yah haven' seen our good ships" returned the saboteur.

"Enough" declared Prowl, then he turned to his Leader "Prime your orders"

The Cybertronians looked expectantly at their Prime.

"Major-General Ross thank you for your help but this is more of a private matter. If you could allow us to look over the ship alone" asked the Prime.

"Of course, come on men outside let the peop…ah… expects work" said the General.

Once he and his men left the room and shut the doors, the Cybertronians relaxed a little and started to get to work.

"Wheeljack, Jazz and Ironhide see if you can find anyway to open up the ramp, without blowing it up and without actually opening it until we are ready!" instructed Optimus as the three explosion lovers looked slightly sheepish, or at least Wheeljack had the decency to.

"Don't worry too much Optimus, I brought along a cryogenics bomb just in case" said Wheeljack as he brought the mentioned bomb into view from out of his subspace.

Prime looked at Jazz who reading the look on Primes face understood that he was to watch Wheeljack like a hawk and carefully took the bomb out of the inventors hands and neutralised it enough to prevent it from going off in his own subspace, but working enough so if it was needed he could fix it back up in seconds, all while ignoring the inventors pouting face.

"Blaster you and Rewind see if you can make any contact with the inhabitants or the main computer"

"Sure boss-bot"

"Hey Boss did you know that…Mump!" started Rewind before Blaster silenced him by covering his mouth with his hand and dragging him away from the main group.

"The rest of us will see if we can find any identifying marks" he finished. The left over mechs nodded curtly and started to split up surrounding the ship looking for anything that could help them to know what fraction it was form and what it carried.

Unsure of what to do Will Lennox leaded his men to a wall, deciding to wait until one of the bots asked for their help. That did not stop him from making his men double check their guns and remaining on alert in case something unfriendly came out of the ship. Although they did not have their Transformers the Cybertronians were not defenseless, they could fight and they fought well but the humans had decided to cover their companions in case things got out of their control.

They did not have to wait long until one of the bots found something.

It was Prowl and he did not sound too good.

"Optimus…get over here…Now!" demanded the normally calm and polite Tactician.

Hearing his seconds' voice Prime rushed over to the mech, Jazz was on the opposite end of the ship to them and could not hear his mates' voice, as he had gotten bored and started listening to music while he tried to find the ships soft spots.

As Optimus reached Prowl he noticed the Tactician had gone still and staring at something on the ship. When he asked what he had found Prowl merely pointed to a single glyph under the right-hand side of the ships wings.

After looking at the glyph himself, Optimus believed his processor would crash from the strain, much like Prowls was trying to, and his battle computer was temporary overriding his logical circuits keeping him online.

Shaking himself from his sober after Ironhide shouted at him demanding what was wrong, Optimus steeled himself but could not help himself when he shouted at the resident explosion experts.

"JAZZ, WHEELJACK I DON'T CARE HOW YOU OPEN THIS FRAGGING SHIP! GET IT OPEN NOW!" shouted Optimus displaying the temper he shared with his brother, that he had a better control of than this, but this ship was important to him and his mechs and he was not going to let anything get in the way of them getting this ship open.

Confused but obeying the Prime orders, Jazz sent an enquiry though his bond with Prowl looking for an explanation. Prowl sent it quickly and Jazz's visor light up in surprise before darkening in determination.

Jazz reached out his hand towards Wheeljack, silently demanding supplies from the inventor. Wheeljack knew that look on Jazz's' face if he denied the saboteur the supplies the mech would make his life a nightmare.

Handing over wires and other mechanical objects from his subspace and Jazz put them on the ground and then sitting down himself with Wheeljack closely behind next to him, they started to create a small but very powerful bomb.

Will, Epps and the other eight soldiers looked on shifting their stances uneasily and starting to get trigger-happy since no-one would explain what was going on.

In minutes they were finished and Jazz took the small explosive out of Wheeljack's hands and walking over to the back of the ship, where the ramp had been found. Jazz quickly set up the explosive, but by the time he had, Prowl and Optimus had already explained what was going on to the other Cybertronians, they could barely breath waiting impatiently waiting to see if they finally had a spark of hope after years of nothing. Ratchet had pushed his way to the front of the group ready to run aboard and check for signs of live, he prayed to Primus he would find.

"Yah might wanna take a couple of s'eps back" reported Jazz is voice almost monotone in his attempt to control his emotions.

The Cybertronians immediately took those recommended steps back, only to have the explosive go off moments after they did, apparently the ship was sealed airtight as once the explosion left a hole in the ship, air rushed inwards. Ratchet was the first onboard running at speeds that the humans had thought impossible at his age.

Slowly the soldiers followed them unsure of what was on the ship that was causing their friends to act so unlike themselves.

Once onboard the small Cybertronian ship they could already smell something rotting so the soldiers covered their mouths and noses with the protective gear given, if they had not already done so.

Looking around the ship but staying in a group the small team made their way to the front of the ship.

They were tense but guns at the ready in case anything came out to attack them.

Once they reached a large metal door, they could hear the Autobots talking, some angry and others worried, so they went in slowly only to see five dead, decomposing bodies with Ratchet and Jazz looking over them with some of Ratchets medical scanners from his subspace. Blaster, Rewind and Wheeljack were at the computers shouting at each other about how to get the computers to work.

Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide were off to the side discussing something in hushed tones but stopped when they noticed the soldiers.

"What's going on here Prime? What's got you guys so uneasy?" asked Epps although his voice was slightly muffled by the facemask. Will was glad his friend asked for him, unsure on how to ask it himself. Although he was of a higher rank, he had more filters when it came to talking about what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry but this is personal for us, Cybertronians. We appreciate if you could leave for the time being" responded the Prime as he turned away from the humans towards Ratchet and Jazz, who had just finished looking over the bodies.

"You know we can't do that Optimus, not when we're off American soil" replied Will.

Optimus sighed deeply; he knew the protocol for when they had to travel abroad. He and his fellow Cybertronians had to be constantly watched by their American counterparts and usually by the soldiers of whatever nationality they were in. The Irish soldiers were being slightly less strict due to their good relationships with the American military; they trusted their American counterparts to be able to control them if the need arose.

"Ratchet, Jazz report"

"They died from either their wounds or energon loss, Prime" said the medical officer.

"All the guards are dead, so are the 'cons tha' came onboard. Tey did their job Boss" continued Jazz.

Optimus nodded before Rewind let out a shout in surprise.

"Its opening, its opening" he whooped in happiness jumping up and down.

The floor split into two part in the middle were there was a slight inclination of the floor in the shape of a circle. Rising up from the floor were five pod-like containers, they looked like the science-fiction cryogenic pods.

Ratchet immediately went over to the pods as they opened to reveal.

Nothing

"NO! PIT-DEWELLING SLAGGERS, GLITCHING FRAGGING SODDING SCRAPLETS" screamed the medic with the others screaming their own curses in the multitude of languages they learned over their existences.

"ALRIGHT, that's enough" shouted Will, the soldier was getting sick and tired of the Cybertronians behavior and he wanted to know the cause of it.

"Now you are going to tell us what's going on with you mechs right now" demanded the soldier. "Or else we will detain you forcibly and all of you know we will!"

The Mechs looked towards their Commander and Prime. Optimus felt unsure of his options while these soldiers were allies and friends to them, they still had to obey there orders. With all of them acting so strangely to how they normally do they had a right to detain them until they got answers.

But this was personal and could cause most governments to worry and perhaps even feel threatened.

'But at the same time we might need their help' Optimus thought and with that he decided.

"This ship was built by the Autobots to protect something very important to us"

"Sir they don't need to…" put in Prowl before Optimus gave him a look telling him to be quiet for now.

"And what was this important thing?" questioned Lennox.

"The last Generation of sparklings before the Allspark was sent off into space and before it landed here on Earth" responded Prime.

"What are sparklings?" asked Graham the British soldier.

Jazz caught on to the Primes thoughts quickly and decided to help.

"Sparklin's are baby Cybertronians" said Jazz smiling sadly at the thought of his sparkling but otherwise kept his facial expression controlled, even with Prowls hidden feelings leaking though their bond.

The soldiers were shocked at the news, they never thought about how the Cybertronian species continued to live. They knew they lived for longer than humans but never thought about how the Allspark produced young Cybertronians even after the battle of Mission city, the first time they worked with the aliens to protect against the Decepticons fighting the Autobots for the cube-shaped Allspark. They had almost lost Jazz in that fight, the connection between the Cybertronians and their Transformers so sensitive that when Jazz's solace transformer got torn into two parts by Megatron in his transformer he almost followed it, he was lucky to survive with Ratchet barely managing to stabilize him after the battle. Even though the battle was nearly three years ago Jazz had only recently been allowed back into his Transformer.

"Babies? ….. As in babies, babies?" Asked one of the shocked soldiers.

Prime simply nodded before turning his attention to the rest of his soldiers.

"Yes and we need to get them back" said the Prime.

Blaster and Rewind were trying to get the computer running to check the ship records for anything unusual. They noticed that three humans seemed to have entered the ship nearly nine years ago and then eight people left the ship. After they alerted Optimus who had decided to discuss the situation with his closest friends, they went to work checking anything else they could find in the ships records before hacking into human records looking for anything they could find.

The American soldiers talked in a corner discussing what they could do to help. It was decided that they wanted to help the Bots find the sparklings but that meant they would have to alert both their superiors and the Irish government.

"Prime maybe you should get some human help looking for these sparklings" Will gently recommend knowing how much the Bots hated politics.

The supreme commander sighed heavy before agreeing, cutting off the protest of his fellow Cybertronians, the Prime started to think of a way to ask handle the human politicians before seeking the aid of his senior command.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Three MONTHS Later)**

The Cybertronians were getting annoyed.

Three months and the Irish government and military could not find a sign of their missing children.

To make things worse the main Autobot forces ship The Ark, had arrived two months earlier bringing with most of their force. And the ship was staying near Earth while remaining in space to help prevent the humans from feeling threatened. They were setting up bases on the dark side of the moon and on Mars.

The forces aboard the spaceship included the Femmes and Aerial forces.

With their arrival it just brought more pressure on the bots to find the lost children. Jazz and Red Alert hacked through most of the governments records but found very little and even Prowl was starting to lose his patience due to the long wait. It finally got to the point where Optimus demanded that they be allowed to join the search. While the Irish Government was more accepting of their help the Americans were trying to stop them at every turn, seemingly hoping either to find the alien offspring first either to gain their flavor or to cause trouble was unknown to them but it did not sit well with the off-worlders.

Which is why Optimus, Elita, Ratchet, Arcee, Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl, Jazz, Skydive and Silverbolt found themselves in Ireland after a long flight from Diego Garcia alongside Will Lennox, Robert Epps, Graham and two other soldiers.

When the Ark arrived the Autobots used its advanced scanners to check for both Decepticon activity and spark energy readings that should come from the unshielded sparks of the sparklings.

The Bots found that the boys were still in Ireland, on the east side of the Island near the Capital city of Dublin. Once the Bots arrived they were surprised at the small size of the Capital city that was Dublin. But once they compared the population sizes of America and other countries to Ireland they were not as surprised.

The Bots and soldiers started to drive around the city and the surrounding areas with spark scanners trying to pick up any hits.

Will was sitting next to Optimus in his Peter semi-truck as they drove outside of Tallagh eyes on the scanner ,that was hooked up to the transformer on the dash broad, as he was left to his own thoughts as the Prime carefully drove just outside the city during rush hour.

"Hey Prime I was wondering."

"Yes major" responded the driver not taking his eyes off the road. Although the bots could technically drive via hardline connection between their processors and a visor-like device that came built into the Transformers, the Cybertronians spent most of the time copying the humans driving requirements so they did not raise the suspicion of law enforcement and get pulled over resulting in a fine that the NEST accountancy division had to pay for.

"Never mind it was stupid"

"It is clearly bothering you Will, please do ask your question"

The soldier sighed before he asked "Why is it that only certain Bots were allowed to come and help? I mean you were pretty specific about how could come. And why only those ones especially the Aerials when they can't fly over the city to help scan but instead are struck siting in the others Bots Transformers?"

Will watched as the Mech tensed before he responded carefully.

"I doubt neither your government nor the Irish government would be happy if too many Cybertronians requested permission to spend an indefinite amount of time on their soil. The second question is harder to explain."

"Try"

"Will, both you and your men know that we do not trust your superiors and we fear that the more we tell you the more danger we place on both ourselves and you. I'm sorry but we cannot always trust you, no matter how much we want to"

Will smiled sadly; he understood were the Autobot leader was coming from, even though he did not like it. He was a loyal soldier to his Country but he was also a loyal friend to his allies, allies that saved his and his soldiers' lives more times than he was willing to count.

"I know Prime and while I respect your wishes not to talk about it, I have a feeling that this" he waved a hand every were "Is a lot more personal than you will admit"

Silence followed his words, the two warriors spent the next few minutes in silence before the Cybertronian broke it as he parked the truck at a nearby garage and stopped it. He turned towards the human sitting in his transformers passenger seat.

Will felt uneasy when the Mechs gaze fell on him, it was sad and filled with years of pain and regret yet filled with wisdom and intelligence. The man groaned lowering his head towards the steering wheel slowly as if in pain, again silence filled the carpit before Prime managed to gain the strength to lift his head after conversing over his internal comns with his fellow Cybertronians asking for advice on how to proceed.

"Will what I say must not leave this truck, you cannot even talk to Sargent Epps or Graham about it until we decide that they can know. You must swear not to say a word about this General" demanded the Prime; his face betrayed the level of seriousness that this must be.

"Prime I swear on my life not to say a word"

"I need you to swear on the lives of your wife and daughter Will, this is too important to us"

Red-faced the soldier swore at the alien in hiding and screamed "Prime How dare you! There is no need for that! That is too far!"

The Cybertronian looked at the man, he knew that it was a bit much but the Prime could not accept less from the soldier.

This information was far too important to him, his mate and his people.

Turning back on the engine of his Peter-semi disguised transformer he drove out of the garages car park then continued to drive about the countryside surrounding Dublin. It took an hour before Will calmed down enough to see the logic of the request but that does not mean he will agree to swear on his family's life.

 _It had to be Prowls influence_ he thought.

"The younglings are more important to us than you realise Will." Whispered the blue haired Cybertronian as he sighed, he knew that Lennox could hear him though.

"Among them is the nephew of the Aerialbots, the adopted twins of Ratchet and Arcee, the child of Jazz and Prowl and…my own son, the youngest is my son"

A single tear escaped from the Primes optics as he pulled over into the entrance of a field and ran down his face before he could stop it.

Will was shocked he did not think that the mechs he worked with everyday had children of their own, he did not understand why they sent their children away. That is until he thought of Annabelle, his daughter, if he had to send her away even off world to protect her, he would and so would his wife.

Still though he did not think the Prime or two males would/could have a child.

"You have a…a child? And that child was the youngest."

"Yes he was. Elita, the Femme commander, and I had a, using your words, a six month child, our little Bumblebee. I remember holding him in my arms just before the ship left Cybertron, just watching him sleep as I knew I wouldn't see him again for a long time. William would you not want to protect your own child against the darkness of war where they can and will be used against you even now on your planet I must protect him and the others against any and all threats, whether those threats are Cybertronian or not means nothing. We will protect them" the Prime finished firmly.

Will understood and shook himself out of his funk, watching the man beside him Lennox could see that Prime knew he understood what his fellow father was getting at.

"I swear to never say a word Prime you have my word that I won't say a word that even to my superiors" the Prime smiled slightly, his chalk white hands releasing the steering wheel as he shook them to get the energon running again.

"Now how the hell did Jazz and Prowl have a kid, they hate each other?" asked the soldier, he had no problem with the LGBT community but there were a few other soldiers who did, but he just could not understand how the two males had a child especially since to him it seemed they hated each other.

"We are not human Major if two Mechs want a child they can as long as one is a Carrier they can, which one of them is the Carrier I am not obliged to say" chuckled the mech before continuing his tone almost sad "Jazz and Prowl do love each other very much Major. They are in the eyes of a our people and to borrow the human term 'married' but they are both high ranking soldiers with assassination orders on them so they have to keep their relationship a secret, but they share quarters for a reason that is not just lack of space, they have also had to send their child away when they didn't know what would happen to them and then believed that same child to be dead for over nine of your years. Major all of that could cause a lot of problems for any couple; it's not that they hate each other it's that they under a lot of stress and it caused many problems for their relationship. It doesn't help that it was Prowl that organised the plan to send our children away, that itself almost ruined things for the two of them"

"Then why keep them as two of your main Officers then, why not try and stop them or send them away from each other?"

"It was their choice Major. They had kept their relationship a secret, by the time anyone realised how deep their relationship went no-one could do anything or would do anything because freedom is the right of all beings, taking away their right to love each other even during this war is taking away their basic right. They were good for each other and never allowed their love to get between them and their duties and I couldn't chose different officers they were the best and most respected in their fields, even before they were officers of their fields they were still saving more lives and causing the Cons more trouble than any others. I needed them by my side if the Autobots were to win the war against the Decepticons"

The American soldier nodded in agreement knowing just some of the two mechs skills. Once again they continued to drive around the country-side looking for any spark signatures.

It was not long before more questions filled Wills mind but before he could ask them they received a comn message from Elita-one. She believed she had a hit on her spark scanner and was requesting back-up just in case it was Decepticons. It was not long before the teams gathered outside a small community Centre with a large car-park that was filled to the brim; people were walking around and talking or laughing.

Once everyone arrived Elita said that it was a painting gallery and that her scanner was picking up sparks inside the centre. The Cybertronians paired off and the soldiers split up but Lennox could not help but notice the pairs. Which were Ironhide-Chromia, Optimus-Elita, Jazz-Prowl, Ratchet-Arcee and the two Flier brothers Silverbolt and Skydive.

As the teams walked into the community centre they noticed that there were two young teenaged girls asking for the entrance fee while sitting at a desk so the soldiers got out the money the government had given them for the trip. As the Cybertronians reached the desk the girls looked at each other and started to giggle and snigger to the confusion of the warriors.

"Entrance fee into the fundraiser for the local orphanage is five euro each" asked the girl on the left of the desk once she and her friend calmed down, her blonde hair had pink stripes and she was wearing a pink tracksuit and faint make-up.

"Airen't tha ah bit much?" asked Jazz.

"Well that covers a free tea or coffee and a cupcake as well so not really" said the other girl, she also had pink in her hair at the end of her dark hair.

The group handed over the money and the moment they were inside Prowl and two soldiers broke off from the group to get the free drink and cupcake, Jazz followed closely saying something about keeping Prowl away from the coffee.

Looking around the newcomers could not help admiring the quality of the detail in the artwork. One in particular caught the Cybertronians eyes.

It looked simple from a distance but put close the detail was remarkable. It was a sunset in a desert but instead of the normal light brown colour of the sand it was the colour of rust. The image was in a canyon in the desert with a little black lizard like creature coming out of a hole to one side. The sky was a mixture of purple, red, orange and yellow perfectly blended into one another as the sky darkened slightly into dark purple and black, there was also shades of black in the sky seemingly to be birds although the shapes were wrong.

To the Cybertronains through, it looked familiar for some reason.

Once Jazz returned dragging Prowl with him and as they both looked at the painting it sparked a memory in Prowls processor.

"It…. looks like one of the canyons in the rust sea at sunset, I recall Grimlock often dragged most of the Base out to watch at least one and he ….. He often brought the younglings with him and his team" whispered Prowl unable to take his eyes off the painting.

"Sorry can I help you at all?" the two groups of soldiers jumped at the sound of the man's voice. Turning about they saw that the man had brown hair and eyes and was roughly in his mid to late thirty's. He extended his arm to shake hands, Ironhide being the closest shook it.

"I'm Pat Byrne I run the orphanage that this fundraiser is for"

Pat had noticed the odd hair and dress choices from afar and could not help but think of five boys under his care he came over to talk to the small group thinking it could not be a convenience but now looking more closely at the groups behavior it could not be, they looked more military than anything else.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Byrne and actually yes if it's possible can we meet the artist of this piece please" asked Elita, waving her hand in the direction of the painting.

"I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment. The person that painted this is a member of my orphanage and I'm sorry but he is currently grounded at the moment so he isn't here this time. If you want I can have a look at the price of the painting for you though"

Elita thanked the man as he walked back into the crowd. The Cybertronians split up looking for any sign of fellow Cybertronians in the building, but Will, Epps and Graham stayed, they saw the look on the Bots face when they saw the painting, it reminded them of their home before they were forced to leave it, it was sad but hopeful to them so the soldiers wanted to know the price to see how much money they would need to raise to get it for the Bots.

It did not take Pat long to return with the price of three hundred and fifty euro for the thirty-six by forty-eight inched sized painting, he even explained that the canvas and paints used were the most expensive part but that the boy that painted it was told not to sell it for anything less by another one of the boys.

"The painter made it after a nightmare, even though he wasn't fully awake you can see the detail he put in it, he tried to give it away but his brother encouraged him to try and sell it to help raise money. They are really good kids trying to help. I can tell though that both of the boys want it gone and soon, for soon reason it seems to trigger some painful memories" claimed the man.

After that the three soldiers asked the man if they could wait a few days before buying the painting as they didn't have the money at the moment. The owner agreed asking them to come to the orphanage to collect the piece within the week, as he couldn't hold it for longer.

Finally the community centre had to close and everyone had to leave.

The Autobot Cybertronians could not see any other Cybertronians, there no decepticons, autobots or younglings.

They were upset and tired expect for Prowl as he managed to drink five cups of coffee before Jazz cut him off. The humanoids drove or got a ride back to the hotel they were staying at for the duration of the trip.

-The next day

The next day the Bots woke at dawn and asked the mech on coms duty onboard The Ark to recheck Ireland for any spark signatures. Once again there were five spark signatures with the closest coordinates they could get were that they were in Dublin city.

-Is there no way to get more accurate coordinates Blaster- commed Optimus.

-Sorry Prime, we have Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire working on it but so far nothing. But I have some good news the ground bridge from Diego Garcia and the Ark is fully operational so no more shuttle rides to and from the Ark.-

-Understood contact me if anything changes-

-Of course sir. Over and out-End of transmission-

Prime turned seeing the hopeful looks on their faces but once they saw his own expression, the hopeful faces dropped. The Bots waited until they and Will Lennox, Graham and Robert Epps were the only ones left in the apartment since the other two left to pick up some things from a shop.

"Do you have any questions about our younglings?" asked Elita.

The humans looked at each other not realising that the other knew that the parents of the children they were looking for were in front of them.

"I have one" said Graham "Since Chromia and Ironhide don't have a kid why are they here?"

Ironhide gave him one of his legendary 'I am close to murdering you' looks one that promised a lot of pain in that person's future before Chromia responded.

"We babysat those younglings a lot and three of those kids are my nephews whether though blood or not doesn't matter to me, they are family so why shouldn't we be here and Ironhide was their bodyguard sometimes when he was needed"

Graham looked down in shame, taking pity on him Epps continued.

"Ok since Jazz and Prowl have a kid how do you guys have kids? Is it the same way as us or not?"

"That is none of your business Master Sergeant Robert Epps!" shouted Prowl his face was bright red but whether it was embarrassment or anger was hard to tell. Either way Epps quickly apologized to the slightly red faced Cybertronians.

"Fine then how are you two a couple? I have no problem with LGBTs but seriously what the hell?"

"Sergeant you are wearing down my patience" declared the Praxian, Jazz had left the room muttering something about having heard enough of this slag vorns ago.

"Epps that is enough, stop asking such personal questions" ordered Will.

Will cut his fellow soldier off again before he could protest. "Sorry, you know how he is." The bots nodded in agreement while Prowl went to speak with his bonded.

"If I can ask though, what were your children's names?" he asked.

"Going in order of oldest to youngest; Fireflight, the Aerialbots nephew, and then the twins Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe they were adopted by Ratchet and Arcee, we're not sure which is older, Then Jazz and Prowl child is Bluestreak and lastly Prime and Elitas son was Bumblebee." said Ironhide as the others left the memories still too painful for them to revisit.

"Did they have their colourings?" continued Will.

"Yes they all did. If I remember correctly Fireflights hair was red with brown stripes, Sunstreakers was black haired with his left side having yellow stripes, Sideswipe was also black with red stripes on the right side, Bluestreaks hair was two different grey colours with the very front being red like Prowls and Bumblebee….Bees was blight yellow with black stripes running throughout his hair" put in Optimus as he returned with coffee.

By the time Jazz and Prowl re-joined the group it was time to leave and restart the search for the day. Prowl was slightly upset that there was no more coffee but Epps promised to buy him one to say sorry, much to Jazz's 'happiness'.

Optimus and Elita decided to team up and search the areas closer to the sea.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" asked Elita.

The couple left their Transformers to walk on the beach after Ratchet threatened to make their next check-up torture if they didn't take a break for at least five minutes.

No-one argues with him if they can help it. The exceptions to that unspoken rule seem to be suicidal meaning Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz and a few others.

"What choice sweet-spark?" asked her bonded.

"Sending them away? Trusting those humans with the fact that we, the leaders of the Autobots, have a child?" she looked away before continuing "Having Bumblebee in the first place?"

Shocked Optimus pulled her into his arms before he could answer, she buried her hand into his shoulder and only then did he answer.

"I have done many things I have regretted over my lifetime. But you and Bee are not one of them; I love you both too much to even consider it."

Elita looked up into the eyes of her husband, who looked back and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I….I do regret sending the children away but I know it was for the best and nothing can change that decision now. Primus has given us another chance and I will not take it lightly that I promise you 'Lita and as for the Will, Epps and Graham… I trust them to keep a secret as long as it doesn't affect their country or their men. Do you?"

"No I don't regret having Bee or trusting those humans, I do regret sending the kids away but we did what we thought was best, I know this and I still know it. As for the humans….some of them I trust like those three but not all of them"

They stayed in each other's arms for a while just basking in the others presence before breaking apart and returning to the search for the lost younglings.

-MEANWHILE-

In the midday rain Will Lennox and Robert Epps were driving towards the Orphanage that Pat Byrne owned to collect the painting that the Bots were looking at two nights before.

The three soldiers had contacted their fellow soldiers to help raise money for the painting. Most had easily agreed to give some money towards the painting as they and their Cybertronian counterparts had grown closer over the past few years even to the newbies that arrived only three months ago.

Although most had agreed there were still those how had refused out of fear. The newer recruits still feared and hated their counterparts, but mostly the two groups took the prejudice without complaint or anger, although it made bots like Red Alert slightly glitchy from their behaviour and the Liaisons kept believing that they could make the Cybertronians do whatever they what.

The three soldiers arrived at the building and parked outside near the doors.

"Nice place" said Epps.

It was, the building was originally white-washed but there were many paintings on top of the white. Although the some of the paintings were simple, stick people holding hands and flowers, it seemed that the work was redone many times each time the paintings got more detailed and beautiful, especially the flowers. The artist obviously put a lot of work into them.

The others agreed and the three men walked into the building and walked to the reception desk. At the desk behind a plastic screen was another teenager about seventeen with red hair and blue eyes, his t-shirt was green and the words 'Kiss me I'm Irish' on the front and black trousers and his black runners were on the desk as he read a book.

It was not until Graham knocked on the plastic window separating them that the boy looked up from his book, red faced he put down the book and asked them what they wanted.

Will replied "Pat Byrne gave us the address for this place to pick up a painting we were looking at a few nights ago at the fundraiser"

The boy rolled his eyes before leaning towards the microphone on the desk and spoke clearly "Mr Byrne there are three people at the front desk looking for you….Mr Byrne to receptions desk please and thank you"

Then he picked up his book again and continued to read as the man waited. Only five minutes passed before Pat Byrne appeared.

He welcomed the soldiers and let them into the buildings pass the reception desk.

"So…. Do you still want the same painting?" he asked. Will nodded, he and the other two were looking around they couldn't see anyone but figured it was for the privacy and safety of those living here.

"Well I don't suppose you can carry it, its….well it's a bit heavy for me."

"No problem" answered Epps, the daily military training maybe hard but it kept them in shape.

Before they could get many further a young grey and red haired boy run out passed a corner in front of them and hit the opposite wall, the boy wasn't much older than ten and he collapsed from the impact.

But before any of the man could see if he was all right the kid picked himself up, shaking his head and looked around, the moment he saw the men he started babbling.

"MrByrneMrByrnethetwinsstartedafightoutside" the boy breathed out in a single breathe.

Pat bent down to the boy's height and gently put his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Blake you need to slow down ok? Take a deep breathe, hold it for three seconds and release for five" he told the young boy.

The boy, Blake, did as he was told and then he repeated the procedure five times before the tension left his body. Once he relaxed Pat told him to repeat what he was saying slowly and clearly.

"The twins started a fight outside again but I don't know why because they….." Pat held up a hand in a stop gesture and Blake stopped talking when he realised he was blabbering again.

Quickly getting to his feet Pat started to run, the soldiers and Blake followed closely behind.

As the men exited the building and entered the playground-like garden they could see the fighting going on. There were two young boys-seemingly twins- fighting against six older boys. One of the boys-yellow hairs-was punching and tossing everyone he could get close to, trying to get one of the older boys off his brother-red haired. It seemed that another boy with red and brown hair was trying to help or at least stop it escalating by keeping the other kids away from the fight. He wasn't having much luck as one of the girls was encouraging the fighting, shouting and calling the boy, Flynn, a coward.

Immediately Pat ran over to break up the fight and sent the other caretakers and social workers to disperse the crowd and stop the two kids from starting their own fight.

"Enough! Stop this right now!" shouted Pat calm but firm, as he started to drag the boys away from each other with other caretakers helping him.

Finally the boys were broken up and the overseers sent away except for a few, the red and brown haired boy, the grey haired boy, Blake and a yellow and black striped boy.

"Alright what happened here?" questioned Pat, standing in front of the boys and girl with his arms crossed and stance firm. "Well?"

"It wasn't our fault" growled the twin with black hair and yellow stripes throughout his hair.

"Yeah we were just trying to get them to leave Flynn, Blake and Ben alone" added his twin; if it wasn't for their preferred hair colours it would be impossible to tell them apart.

Pat looked closer at the boys and Will could not help but noticed a dark bruise on the youngest face. Pat asked Ben to come closer for a second, the youngest now known as Ben did. Again Pat gently cupped the boy's face and then asked how it happened.

"They" the red twin pointed towards the older boys "Started saying some things like what freaks we were and how our parents didn't want us. Sam and Simon asked them to leave, they refused and kept going on and on, Flynn asked me and Blake to get water for all of us then went into his own world to ignore them and then as we left Matthew" he pointed towards the oldest boy "hit me saying that he didn't give us permission to leave, Twins got mad but tried to get them to leave again saying that they were going to tell the caretakers. Jennifer called them tattletales and then the boys started to make a chicken noise, that's when Sam attacked then Simon, while Flynn sent Blake to get help".

"Who is on yard duty today" asked Pat, the other employees shrugged and admitted they did not know. "This true boys and you too Jennifer?"

The older kids refused to look at the man but their silence was enough for him.

"Alright then, I am extremely disappointed in all of you today. You are all grounded" Pat said looking at the older kids as they tried to protest "You hit and injured someone smaller and younger than yourselves, intentionally baited them and you did so knowing it was against the rules. So no allowance, no TV, no internet access and curfew is 7' o'clock for now on until you prove to me you have learned some proper manners. Now the playrooms and eating areas need to be cleaned, so get to it"

The Twins smirked as the others were sent on their way but that stopped once Pat turned towards them.

"Don't even think the two of you are in the clear, you threw the first punches so you're both grounded as well"

"But that's not fair we were defending each other and our honour" protested the red twin.

"Yes it is Simon, you and your brother knew they were intentionally baiting you but still you allowed them to bait you into starting the fight. You were defending your pride not your honour. The two of you need to learn when and how to pick your battles, each time you give in you are letting them win. Now you did start the fight after they hit Ben so I will let you off easier. No TV or internet access for two weeks and curfews is at eight for a month and before either of you start, a month as in thirty days"

The Twins looked only slightly ashamed, more upset with losing privileges for a while and Pats words than the fight itself. Pat asked one of the employees to take Ben to the first aid room and sent Flynn and Blake back inside before motioning towards the Americans, beckoning them to come forward.

"Now, Sam these men are here to purchase one of your paintings okay?"

"Whatever" shrugged the yellow stripe haired Twin, as he walked back into the building with his brother as the men followed slowly copying Pat as he walked behind them proudly.

As they walked they noticed that they were headed towards the living areas before one of them could comment through the Twins stopped outside a door and Sam took out a key and simply opened the door before walking in with his brother once again right behind him.

Pat sidestepped to the right, letting the soldiers in first. Once inside the sight of Sam's paintings nearly took their breathe away. It looked like a regular art gallery, almost a hundred paintings carefully stacked against walls and occasionally the floor.

"Whoa you sure are busy kid" exclaimed Epps.

Once again the boy shrugged, the brothers looked at the men carefully before Simon asked what painting they wanted. Will described it to him the best he could, immediately after hearing the description the boys knew the painting and found it quickly.

It only took Epps and Graham to carry it while Will paid the boys, who then handed most of the money to Pat and keeping only about a quarter for themselves. Pat said that he had to escort them out but before they left Sam asked them it wait a moment, nodding to his brother they looked for another painting. Between them they found it quickly and handed it over to Will.

"Here you can have this one free, I want it gone for Blake's sake" claimed Sam.

It was another thirty-six by forty-eight inch sized painting but it was different than the other paintings theme.

Instead of a desert it looked more like a forest, but instead of the trees being in green and brown, there were in a magnitude of different colours from red to blue to white and the trees looked more like crystals. It was strange to the humans but perhaps the Autobots could see something more in it like the desert piece.

Will tried to decline the offer but the boys would not hear it. Simon claimed it was taking up to much space and that it was made to be admired not sit in an empty room, that it was better that an army took it and used it than a rich collector guy who would just keep it locked up, where no-one could see it.

They pushed the shocked men out of the room and quickly locked it before running off with Pat shouting to their retreating backs not to run inside.

"They must like you" Pat told the soldiers as he helped Will carry the painting to their Jeep.

"Really just because they gave us a free painting" came Epps sarcastic remark, to which Pat just rolled his eyes, he knew how to deal with stubborn individuals.

"How did they know we were doing to get them put up and not collect them ourselves?" asked Will.

"Don't know they can be pretty good at guessing peoples personality though" he replied honestly.

"Is Simon the dominant Twin?" questioned Graham, he believed in the oddity of the theory that one twin would be more assertive than the other.

"No, or at least not really. They are both pretty equal but Simon speaks more since his brother finds it easier to express himself differently, like these paintings. Sam paints them, Simon comes up with the prices and then sells them. They give most of the profit to the orphanage and kept only about a quarter of the profit. It's helped us to keep ahead of bills and to get more stuff for this old place"

"And their parents? What about them?" asked Will, there was something off about those twins but he could not quite put his finger on it.

"Sorry I can't really say anything, security and privacy"

"I understand sorry"

"What were you thinking of adopting for profit or something" Pat demanded.

"What? No! absolutely not, I swear I'm just curious" Will hand up his hands in surrender, hoping to placate the caretaker.

The Irish man sighed and replied "Sorry but it has happened before. A couple wanted to adopt Sam to get first eyes on his work, the paperwork was almost done before Sam found out and demanded that if they wanted him they had to take Simon as well, you cannot separate the two no matter how hard we try. Flynn, Blake and Ben, the kids from earlier, thought something was off about the couple and decided to do some research, they found out about their plans to use Sam to pay off their debts and presented evidence to the HSE. After that those five were just as inseparable as the Twins, they were always close that just made them closer."

"Does something like that happen a lot?" asked Epps as he opened the Jeep and the boot with his key.

"With those five…. Yes every time someone tries to adopt them or even foster, it doesn't last long once they find out about their medical problems or their nightmares or one time it was because they wanted to be able to keep in contact over the phone, the families don't want them. In the end it was kinder to keep the kids away from potential couples until they knew the full story about any of them"

"That must be….difficult for those kids" Will couldn't help but feel the water in his eyes when he blinked as he helped Pat load the painting inside the boot of the car.

"I'm just thankful that they are strong kids, we think they were abounded by their parents and that's hard on kids if they think so too. You know?"

"Yeah I do, I have an adopted sister and she was abounded by her original parents its hard but sometimes it can work out in the end. She's doing a lot better now than she once was" admitted Epps.

Pat agreed and wished them a good day before leaving them and returning inside the building back to his charges.

The three men drove off and continued to do so until they reached the hotel. Exiting the Jeep they headed up to their rooms and started to talk.

Will expressed his feeling that something was not quite right about the twins and even the other boys, Flynn, Blake and Ben. Epps agreed while Graham was not as sure, thinking that maybe they were just different than most kids.

It wasn't until the rest of the team arrived back with take-out from a local Chinese that Will realised that the feeling was back. Looking around and noting when the feeling got stronger, it felt like a twisting of the stomach when something was wrong, the two other soldier drinking coffee did not increase the feeling but looking towards the Cybertronains drinking some vitamin drinks-the Bots forgot to pack energon for the trip- they had brought earlier caused the feeling to increase. Finally one of them noticed him staring.

"Alrigh' their Will, yar lookin like ya have seen a ghost" said Jazz as he stared back at the man.

"Kind of, you ever get a feeling that something's not quite right but have no idea what" he replied.

Jazz's easy-going smile faded and was replaced by a small frown of seriousness "Ya and tha feeling has saved ma life many times, when did the feeling start?"

"Earlier in the company of some kids, then when I left it started to fade and now it's started up again" he told the saboteur.

"Feelin's are instincts tellin ya somethin's not righ'. Tell meh every thin tha happened today" Jazz demanded.

So Will answered all of Jazz's questions without complaint while the others watched TV (Epps, Graham and the other two) or discussed the plans for the next day (all the Bots except for Jazz) none of them noticed Wills interrogation. Finally Jazz seemed to finish with his questions but uncomfortable his visor was off and had been replaced by specially designed blue tinted sunglasses to help him better camouflage into the humans' world.

Jazz had admitted to Will and Epps that it was uncomfortable and slightly painful to him but he did not complain in fear that he would be taken off the team. So now it was harder to guess his moods and whether he had fallen asleep or not because the object was always dark and the lenses were too dark to see his eyes.

"Prime!" demanded the Polyhexian out of nowhere making most of the rooms inhabitants jump slightly in surprised at his angry tone.

"Yes lieutenant commander Jazz?" replied the Prime, his own voice firm and tinged with irritation.

"Sir" Jazz said as he gets to his feet at attention "I believe Will, Epps and Graham may have found them sir"

Prime blinked rapidly before responding "Explain now"

Will described the children at the orphanage, Flynn, Sam, Simon, Blake and Ben. He described a few of the kid's characteristics that matched the Cybertronians, the hair colour that matched the descriptions they were given.

Once finished the Bots remained still shocked that the soldiers had found the children so easily, finally Optimus Prime looked towards Jazz and gave the Polyhexian his orders "I want you and Mirage to find out all you can about this kids before we jump to conclusions. Understood?"

"Of course Sir but at least one of us will have to return to Base"

"Ironhide and I will return to base via Ground Bridge and switch with Mirage" interrupted Chromia and silenced Ironhide before he tried to protest. She used their bond to explain that they were the best option; they were both high-level warriors, that made the human governments worried, and not parents of the children so neither of them had any real right to remain if they were not needed.

Elita-one nodded her consent to the offer, thankful to her sister for the offer.

"I'll call it in" offered Will "The groundbridge will make it easier for Mirage to get here right?"

"Yes it is simply the transporting of molecules from one place to another. First Ironhide and Chromia will enter the groundbridge in a remote area, and then when they arrive on the Ark, Mirage will leave the Ark by the groundbridge. This should help ease concerns" Prowl informed the others.

Once Prowl finished his almost lecture Lennox called his superiors request permission to transfer Bots, while Jazz called his subordinate to inform him about his assignment.

Now they just had to wait for the replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Next Chapter is up! This is finished by the way but i have no beat reader so i have to do it myself. If you see any problems tell me and i'll try and fix it. So enjoy and review please._**

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

Inside a school a young boy kept his eyes on the clock, he was anxiously waiting until the big hand was at twelve and the small hand at three. He hated school and wanted to leave right now.

He glanced over at his ageing teacher, she was nearing her sixties and her hair was grey and she was looking frail due to her age and she went on and on about the Irish homework, although easy to do it annoyed the nine and a half year old. He wasn't good at languages like one of his best friends, he could get by but that did not mean he had to like it.

Finally his third class teacher told her pupils to clean up and put in their chairs. Once the class had settled she led most of them in a last Catholic prayer of the day, ignoring the Muslim and other religions practised by her students. She was retiring at the end of the year which was only three days away and no-one was sad to see her go.

The boy raised his hand to move his yellow and black hair out of his eyes but remained quiet. He did not practise a religion like some of his classmates, he never found one he liked and some just seemed weird to him and his friends, who did not practise a religion either.

After all most people their ages called them freaks or devils spawn all the time.

Finally the bell sounded and the kids were allowed to leave. 'Ben' rushed over to the spot outside that he and friends always meet at after school before walking to their other friend- who was in secondary school while the others were in primary.

He waited for the others only slightly impatient, he did not want to get picked on today by the older students or even the younger ones but he could see two of the main bullies making their way over to him.

They were the main ringleaders at about seventeen and didn't even go to school here or anywhere close by. They were twins, both had blonde hair covered with winter hats, they both wore sunglasses that had red lenses and the only way to tell them was by their clothing choices. Rum-one of the twins- always wore black and blue while his brother Fred always wore black and red. (Based on work by without permission)

The moment Ben saw them looking at him he ignored them hoping that either they would ignore him or it would at least buy him some time till the others arrived.

It did not work today.

The twins cornered him against a tree and cut off any way to escape without resorting to fighting his way out.

"Well, well look what I found Rum a lost baby ahhhhh" Ben could see the smug look on Fred's face.

"Oh really? For once it looks like your right Bro. What's wrong little baby lost mummy and daddy" asked the blue twin he was using baby-talk to further annoy Ben until he snapped.

Ben had a bad temper, not near as bad as his friends-who were also twins- but bad. He could control it really well even taking anger management, although he did not need to just in case he needed to way to calm down fast before he did lose control. The twins had been picking on him since the end of mid-term break when they accidently knocked into each other at the shopping centres. Although Ben apoglised immediately they did not forgive him and were often going out of their way to make him feel bad and finding out where he lived. Later they started to beat him up until he feel unconscious from the pain.

Finally after six weeks of them bullying and beating him at home and after school and the rough time he received at school, Ben snapped and beat them up. It took his fours friends to stop him and drag him away from them. Later Ben could not remember it happening it was a like a blank spot in his memories and that scared him. He swore to himself that it wouldn't happen again no matter what.

Ben continued to ignore the older boys not rising to the bait at all costs. But the twin symibotes refused to back down they wanted to make the younger boy angry because they found it funny.

They lived with mechs that wanted them dead on a daily basis this human child was nothing compared to those Mechs.

Ben started to feel numb as he forced himself to feel nothing. Again and again the Cons tried to find his weak spots and although they got them but Ben only felt numb and that numbness was getting worse.

"Is there a problem here Bee" asked a tense voice. At the sound of it Ben relaxed slightly, he knew that voice and they would not hurt him. He looked over the now tense twin's shoulder and saw his friends, he was especially glad to see Sam and Simon.

The Symibote twins did not know why they were afraid of the thirteen year old twins. Sam and Simon were shorter than them but they seemed to be more violent and angry than them. Neither of the cons would admit it but there was something about these kids that actually had them on edge. They picked on Ben because he was the youngest of these strange children and to them the least unnerving. It made them feel good to pick on the youngest even though they knew that the older kids would protect him. So quickly they made their exit.

"No problem here weirdo, me and my bro were just leaving" said Rum before his brother could answer and probably get the two into a fight that they needed to avoid to get back to Soundwave and report their latest assignment-hacking into this countries files and learning all its secrets.

Quickly the two left as Blake shoved past the younger Twins and hugged Ben. The ten and a half year old was worried for the younger mech as his habit of becoming unfeeling they were told can cause mental and physiological problems later in life. Ben quickly broke down in tears once he felt safe and the Twins joined in the hug. Simon wiped Ben's tears away once they broke up. The in-hiding Cybertronians split up and started to walk towards Flynn's school. They did not talk about the other twins or about what happened; they were to use to the behaviour in their short lives.

By the time the younglings reached the school it was finished and Flynn was walking outside with a dazed look on his face. Blake walked up to him and shook the sixteen year old as it was the only way to snap him out of the dazed state at times.

Although Flynn was technically the oldest it was Simon and Sam that took care of the younger two, Flynn could not concentrate properly and often ended up walking into walls and other things. He tried hard to be there for everyone but he was not a leader.

None of them wished to return to the Orphanage so headed to a nearby park. The manager of the orphanage, Pat, understood their need to get away and often let them have a few hours after school away as long as they stayed safe and texted him every half hour. Pat also often packed some extra smoothie and vitamins drinks into their schoolbags in case they needed them.

The five youngsters took advantage of the rare sunny sky above Ireland as they sat down on the grass and just enjoyed each other's company while they drank their drinks.

Finally Flynn spoke up "So how was school?"

"Fine. You're lucky you're finished. Don't know why you willingly stay to do more during the summer holidays" answered Simon "You get three months off while we only get two and you waste them by staying in school"

Flynn sighed before he answered "You know I'm not smart doing the extra work means that I won't fall behind in the classwork. You know this"

The red twin just muttered whatever and continued to watch the clouds in the bright blue sky.

Just before six o'clock the kids packed up their things and walked towards the taxis nearby, because Sam paints and then Simon sells his work they get a percentage of all deals so often had more money than everyone else. They never floundered it, they never showed off or anything else. They only used that money for when it comes to the five of them and Sam's paint supplies.

After they entered the taxi and gave the address and the driver pulled out the boys failed to notice a tall, thin man appearing out of nowhere, they did not notice that the man's hair was blue with white stripes nor that he was staring at them intensely not stopping until they were out of his sight and even then it took his comm-link going off for him to concentrate on other matters.

-Mirage what have you found out?- asked his direct superior.

-I think they might be the kids. So much time among humans has made it harder to see any of the normal behaviours of a Cybertronian-

-Explain-

Get one worded answers and questions meant that Jazz was still in an 'I'm not going to kill you' temperament and over the years Mirage took that as a good thing. It's the sarcasm that you need to watch out for.

-They don't seem to be able to access the Internet or are doing so subconsciously, they seem to only be able to ingest liquids and hair and skin colourings match the kids missing but they act more like humans than Cybertronians-

-Do not use the word seem either you know or you do not know, anything else will lead to mistakes and death. I trained you better than that. They have spent nearly nine and a half years among human of course they act like them-

-Sorry sir. I will continue surveillance once I get a method of transport-

-Don't bother you can continue tomorrow once they finish…Its school isn't it-

-Yes sir. I will return to the temporary base-

-It's a hotel Raj, not a base-

-Of course sir- although to anyone else this would not even be slightly sarcastic, that is actually exactly what it was. Mirage often veiled his wit in what most believed was politeness when in fact he was making fun of them instead. Unfortunately Jazz knew this as well and was very good at picking it up.

-Do not get snippy with me noble. I can make your life miserable remember. Understood?"

Mirage hated it when Jazz knew exactly what he was thinking or feeling and he knew that once his Special Ops Officer called him 'Noble' or 'Lord' he was pushing the mech almost legendary patience. So he sent a quick affirmative before walking to his blue and white Ford GT disguised transformer.

As he walked through the park he noticed street vendors and remembered a time he would have looked down on them. He inspected some of the vendors hoping that his Commanders would not mind that he would be running a little late for his debriefing since he was learning a little about the culture. In a manner of thinking anyway.

Really he was bored and wanted something to do. Until they found out where the decepticons were hiding most of his skills went to waste. This assignment was the most he has had since arriving to Earth aboard The Ark with the exception of a few pranks that could not be traced back to him or at least Jazz let him get away with them to keep his skills sharp.

Finally one cart caught his eyes; it was a simple cart with only flowers and potted plants. Walking over he looked over the plants before buying two of the plants, a small evergreen bush and a flower called foxglove. He was going to give them Hound as a gift since he forgot their anniversary again, as a means to say sorry as well as saying the words themselves.

He put the plants into his passenger seat once he reached the car and opened it via bio scanner and drove off towards the hotel before his superiors start to get worried/ annoyed.

Once he arrived at the hotel he typed up his report and knocked on the door of Jazz and Prowls room. To his surprise it was Prowl who opened the door, looking slightly passed the Praxians shoulder he saw his commander asleep on the couch in front of a still active laptop. Not willing to risk his life he handed over the report before asking the Tactical Officer if he needed him for anything. Getting a negative reply, he saluted and went back to his room to catch up on some must needed sleep.

He woke up the next morning to an alarm and a message left on his comn-link. The message simply said "Due to the laws in place we will need a CNA sample from each kid to formally prove that they are Cybertronians and to prevent immigration laws from applying to them. Your best option will be a hair sample. Problems are to be directed to Commander Prowl or CMO Ratchet"

The former noble could already feel the start of a helm-ache as he groaned in frustration, he hated it when Prowl tried to order about Spec Ops especially himself-as he was one of the only members of SO that spent a lot of time outside of their specially designated areas- as it mostly ended with a fight between members and between the Second and Third in command leaving behind more problems than it solves.

He sent his reply and got ready by fuelling and doing some exercises before heading out and finishing his work for the day.

Getting hair from someone was easy; it was getting it without someone knowing that was tricky. He could easily pull hair from the head but doing so without pain was impossible Mirage would have to think on the go. He doubted that the boys combed their hair but decided to leave a message for Jazz to ask him to check the kids' rooms at the orphanage later on once he woke up.

Once he parked a respectable distance from the school and paid the parking fee, he went invisible and waited till school was finished.

He heard a loud bell noise from the school and watched as kids started to pour out of the doors. Keeping his eyes open he looked for the boys hair colourings knowing that this was the best way to look for them. Finally noticing the distinctive colourings of 'Sam' or as he knew him Sunstreaker and his brother Simon aka Sideswipe, he followed the four boys as they walked to pick up Flynn (Fireflight) and head towards the park once again.

He watched them for an hour before Jazz comned him saying he got hair samples from most of the rooms with the exception of the two youngest.

Quietly Mirage walked over to the younglings still invisible using all of his stealth training and reached into his jacket pocket touching the small scissors in it, concentrating hard to make the scissors also invisible he took it out of his pocket and carefully snipped off a strand of grey hair from Bluestreak then and strand of yellow hair from Bumblebee. Carefully walking away, watching over his shoulder for anything amiss before standing behind a tree and put the hair strands into separate plastic bags for Ratchet to check to make sure the boys were Cybertronians and not humans.

Once again he waited until youngsters left the park and got a taxi home. Walking back to his car through he felt something was wrong, so looking around he almost missed Rumble and Frenzy in human clothing as they walked through the park seemingly searching for something.

Not willing to risk detection by sending out a message to the others, once again he activated his electro distorter and Spark dampener and then followed the Con Symibote twins closely to pick up what they were saying.

"Can't believe these human brats might be Cybertronians" muttered Frenzy.

Mirage almost dropped his concentration which would then stop him from projecting his invisibility shield in shock. Quickly he put in some Ops hearing aids into his audios to hear them better and hoped they did not switch to using their brotherly bond with each other, thankfully most people had already left the park so it was almost empty.

"Yeah well whatever let's just do as the Boss says so we can get home soon" replied Rumble.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Boss wants proof that they are the younglings before he brings the info to Megsie. He knows that Megatron will want them but he wants to be certain"

"Fine, whatever" muttered Frenzy as he looked up towards the sky and noticed the dark clouds above him "I hate this planets weather, it's so annoying. This place is even worst it rains pretty much every day here"

Rumble grunted in agreement before getting into a non-transformer car, Mirage knew he had to act fast and threw a small, circler, black tracker device as far as he could towards the taxi. He breathed a sigh of relief when the magnetic backing stick to the car as it drove away.

Then he ran.

Racing towards his transformer he did not notice that he was still invisible when he entered the transformer and contacted Jazz. Once the SO officer answered Mirage did not let get a word in.

-Jazz, Rumble and frenzy were here I saw them; they were looking for the kids-

He waited, slightly panicking and out of breathes from the run.

-Raj listen to me you need to calm down and then give me the full report. Take a deep breath and release, focus on something to calm yourself and take a another deep breath and release again-

Mirage followed the instructions and simply felt his spark slow down, once ready he gave his report without Jazz having to ask.

-I am sending the audio file sir please stand by-

-Alright I have it, anything else to add?-

Mirage thought back calling up the memories from his processor and looking for tiny details that might help plan their next move.

-Yes they had small handheld spark scanners with them tucked into their trousers-

-That….complicates things. Return to Base and prepare for debriefing-

-I thought it was a hotel? Maybe Prowls starting to rub off on you Boss? - Mirage teased, not hearing a reply he felt two things prideful that he made Jazz speechless and slight fear knowing that Jazz would get him back later for his words and it would not be pleasant for him- meaning he would probably drag Hound into it most likely showing off his training footage from his rookie days in Spec Ops.

The Cybertronians spent hours talking with both their fellows Cybertronians and the high ranking human officials from both Ireland and America about how they should go about getting the young Cybertronians into the custody of the older Cybertronians without alerting the Decepticons.

Finally it was decided that Optimus, Epps, Lennox, Jazz and Prowl would go speak with Pat Byrne to explain the situation and get him to sign confidentiality contracts. The Epps and Lennox were for military presence and backup and Jazz and Prowl for their diplomatic skills and Optimus as the superior officer of Jazz and Prowl.

They had to meet up with some Irish soldiers on the way before arriving at the orphanage and asking to speak to Pat Byrne.

It took them an hour to get him to agree to sign the contracts-Jazz kept calling them gag orders- and after reading the files he was given he refused to believe it.

"Like I'm going to believe that you three" he pointed at the Cybertronians "Are aliens from another planet and I for some reason am being told this why? Huh"

"It is true Mr Byrne and as to why you are being told is simple" answered the Prime, no emotion disguisable emotion could be seen on his face "You have five young Cybertronians currently under your care and we wish for them to be released back into ours"

Pat was worried unsure as to whether or not they were telling the truth, he was glad that the younglings had family and knew that they were probably aliens years ago but he wanted proof before he agreed and gave the humanoids in front of him information.

So he asked them to prove it and the mechs stated so facts that only people that knew them would know, like the bumps just at the shoulder blades that Blake and Flynn had and the Terror Twins ability to communicate almost telepathically-which it turns out was pretty much exactly what that was.

Jazz could see the tension throughout the man's body and decided to take matters into his own hands and do something stupid.

He pushed back some of the jacket covering his left arm and quickly took out a knife cutting though a few layers of skin and allowing his blue energon blood to seep through the cut.

He saw Pat look at the blue 'blood' and glanced at the Prime and his mate both of them looked ready to murder him if he made another move.

Before the two Cybertronians could so anything to him though Pat spoke up "I guess you really are aliens. How the Hell am I going to tell those kids that they don't even belong to this Earth"

Pat got out of his chair and walked towards the metal cabinets that held the children's files. He found them quickly and took them out. Holding them out towards the Cybertronians he asked to see the proper adoption paperwork that the Bots got finished the night before and they swapped.

Hours later when the kids returned after their last day of school Pat asked them to pack their suitcases as they were going to get adopted but the family taking them were living aboard so they had to catch their flight which was leaving at two am from Shannon Airport which was a few hours away and they had to get their at least three hours early.

The boys were confused since it was weird that a family wanted to adopt/foster five kids at the same time and even weirder that they lived abroad but wanted foreign kids.

They packed the two suitcases they were allowed to bring with Pat promising to send the rest of their stuff by post to their new home. Pat packed a smaller suitcase barely bigger than a schoolbag as he was allowed to stay for a few days to help the kids get used to their new home.

So the boys packed essentials like clothes, toothbrushes, teddy bears and some toys and money, making sure they did not forget anything important. Finally they were ready to leave and packed into the small minibus the orphanage owned. Another caretaker was coming with them to drive the minibus back the next day after spending the night at a small hotel. Pat immediately claimed that no-one was getting the front seat but him so that he could prevent fighting before it started. They packed the eleven suitcases into the minibus and piled in. Finally ready to set off Pat hoped that he would not meet rush-hour traffic on the motorway.

As the drive continued the youngsters kept asking him questions about the new family and why they were even allowed to go aboard for the adoption. Pat kept his mouth shut except for the simple expression of 'wait and see'. Simon asked if he wanted to keep the paintings since they did not want them but Pat said that if Sam wanted to keep a few that he or the others just had to tell him and he would do his best to send them to him. Then he asked if they had charged their phones, Simon had and Flynn and Sam did not, to which Flynn plugged his phone into the cars phone charger.

Finally they arrived at the airport only to find it extremely busy-it is the largest airport in Ireland. Thankfully Pat was given a place to park near the entrance. He got out and asked Flynn and Simon to get trollies for the suitcases. Finally with five trollies they managed to get all the suitcases. Pat got out the boys passports and walked into the airport looking for a customer services desk to get the tickets only to be told to follow a security guard to the security checkpoints.

It took nearly two hours at the security checkpoints before they were though to the waiting area –apparently Simon thought it would be a good idea to pack smoke bombs in his luggage almost shutting down the entire airport.

They had to wait for another hour and a half before the plane would be ready to take off, so Pat allowed the youngsters to have energy drinks –which he usually banned due to the fact it made them extremely hyper for hours- to make them stay awake until they arrived Diego Garcia was five hours ahead of them and he did not want to deal with Ben and Blake when they were tired-they were little monsters when they were- and it would be a good idea to see how the alien beings dealt with the kids- he did not want to leave the kids in bad hands and he was told that the parents were dead, died during the war they had going on. Pat did not want the children caught up in the war but that no longer was an option for the kids since the other side –Decepticons-now knew that the kids existed or at least still exist.

The kids were looking around at the shops and cafes around the waiting area. Finally another guard came over and asked them to follow him to their plane, who was confused as to why he had to take these five kids and a grown man to the military plane outside but decided not to argue with his superiors.

The kids cautiously followed, they were still uneasy about what was going on but knew they could trust Pat. But the idea of a private plane was a bit suspicious to them.

They reached a lift that took them outside the building and led them towards a small plane. He helped Pat unload the luggage and showed them to their seats before leaving them to wait for the pilot.

It was almost twenty minutes before the pilot arrived, he talked about safety and what to do in an emergency for another ten minutes before starting to start take off and starting the long plane ride.

Almost half-way to the base Simon and Sam were getting bored, they had already read the comics they brought and had nothing else to do. Well except for talking over their bond.

/What do you think about all this bro? / sent Sideswipe.

/Don't know, don't care/ Sunstreaker sent back.

/Yes you do. You can't hide anything from me remember? /

/Hope your deaths painful/

/Ahhhhh you know you love me/

/Like I love a rash/

Simon struck his tongue out at his brother before turning to Blake who was asking the red twin to read to him. Ben was almost asleep while Flynn and Sam listened to the music Simon had downloaded onto his phone, the phone that he borrowed from his brother.

Finally the pilot told them that they were about to land and thanked them for the flight. Once the small plane stopped and the occupants got out, the boys were walked to a military combat transport. They were too tired to think in the midday sun of Diego Garcia. Almost immediately they fell asleep as some as they were comfortable

Once the soldiers packed up the suitcases they drove towards the main buildings. The soldiers got out first except for one that was currently being used as a pillow by Bluestreak and Bumblebee, which the man's fellow soldiers took pictures of using their phones before they discussed the merits for waking them or carrying them to the med-bay that they would live at till the Bots were able to build more suitable rooms for the kids.

Pat watched as a young man with pale skin and black and white hair stepped forward –Prowl was his name he remembered from the talk in his office- and he pulled himself onto the transport and carefully lifted his long-lost son into his arms as the youngling protested in his sleep about being moved from his comfy spot.

A woman with pink hair and slightly younger than the man then followed his example and picked up her own youngling rescuing the poor soldier from his imprisonment.

The soldier that was just released helped the three younger boys to the back of the truck where some other people with old coloured hair carefully maneuverer the kids so that the adults were talking most of their weight so they could continue to sleep until they reached the temporary rooms.

Pat was offered to be shown to the room they had prepared for his week stay by the soldier he remembered as Will Lennox. He declined saying that he thought it would be better if he stayed with the kids until they woke up and they could get an explanation from them or they might panic since they were waking up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people.

The soldiers agreed but warned him about the Chief Medical Officer Ratchet the Hatchet. Pat was amused by the nickname but slightly worried about the boys now under the mechs care.

Lennox decided to give the poor man a hand so started to explain a few things more about the Cybertronians that was not in the information packet Pat received. The soldier noticed the civilian man's wariness so brought him towards the closest coffee machine to get some caffeine in him before the man collapsed. Once he had another two cups of coffee in him Pat started asking questions about the Cybertronians, their war, the culture and the younglings.

Although Will could not answer all the questions he did his best knowing that this might be a bit overwhelming for the man even when he had the information he wanted. Some of the questions he had to say that Pat would have to ask one of the Bots. Eventually Epps and Graham joined them and they described most of the bots they had meet so far, apparently they haven't meet everyone since most Cybertronians did not want to meet them they remained on the spaceship The Ark unless they were needed.

Finally at nearly five o'clock Lennox received a message asking him to bring Pat to the Autobots medical bay, to which he immediately agreed. Epps went with them saying he was free until night sentry duty later.

Pat, Lennox noticed was extremely nervous about meeting the CMO of the Cybertronian army and the other Cybertronian soldiers and could not help but think about the situation. He was not sure how the Bots were taking it or what the poor kids would think when they woke up.

Walking towards the medical centre felt like an eternity for Pat but once he walked through the double doors into the bay he was glad to see it mostly resembled a human one which he was more comfortable with due to his brother Max.

Once Ratchet saw the three humans he pointed over at a small back room mostly used for inventory. Then he and the rest of the Bots walked over once he was finished looking over the kids and decided that there was no long-term damage to their bodies and processors from their survival and adaption protocols.

Ratchet walked into the room last and left the door open in case the kids woke up early. Pat took the time to look at some of the Cybertronians that were in front of him and staring at him as well.

The tension in the room kept building until a voice cut in "So who talks firs' us or ya".

Pat tried to hide a small smile and noticed so were the soldiers, now standing on his left and right hand sides, but the Cybertronians in front of him either levelled a glare at the smaller black and white haired, dark skinned man or also tried to hide their own smiles.

The taller black and white haired man gave him a tap to the head not too gently he had to admit, but it got the man to stop sniggering although he still did not look comfortable with the silence.

Actually Pat had to admit that the man's smile looked almost exactly like Blakes and the other man's frowning face also looked like Bluestreaks-Blue did not frown often but when he did most people ran out of the room including himself once although it was not as bad as when Ben frowns we weren't sure why but it just gave everyone around him a bad feeling.

Now that Pat looked closer some of the people in front of him looked or acted like the kids. Perhaps that meant they were related if so was it the kids acted like them after at least nine years apart it did not seem possible until he remember the nature vs. nurture argument that he studied in deep before he entered the childcare service.

Ben had the same serious look and facial bone structure as the red and blue haired man. Sam and Simon had the same grumpy look as the medic. Flynn just looked a lot like the silver and grey haired man off to his left.

"Fine, me I want to know what has been going on with those youngling's over the years especially with your humans so called medical knowledge" demanded the red and chartreuse clothed CMO pointing towards the humans. Pat found this slightly offensive his brother spent years learning medicine and this 'alien' just insulted the medical sector.

Epps noticed the civilians issue and addressed it "Don't mind the Hatchet too much he can be more bark than bite" The medics face was red in anger "I mean to say is that he is very good at his job and the Bots have better tech and know how than we do so to them most of our technology is primitive" Ratchet calmed down a little but was thinking about making the soldiers next check-up to be very uncomfortable perhaps even asking Jolt and First Aid to come and join him, after all it would be a good learning opportunity for them. He made his mind up as Pat asked them a question.

He asked if the kids were had been given names when they born to found or whatever and if the kids were related to them in any way because we looked or acted like them.

Thankfully the already created cover stories in advance just in case. Ben- Bumblebee- they agreed on to stay simple by having him not being related to anyone that they knew of because he was an orphan found and raised by Ironhide and Chromia. Blake-Bluestreak- was Prowls, the taller black and white haired man, little brother, they had another brother who could not be there at the moment. Sam and Simon-Sunstreaker and Sideswipe respectively- were adopted by Ratchet at the age of three vorns- Pat immediately said three years before Optimus Prime explained that they measured time differently than humans; Pat wanted to ask more about the differences in time but was asked to wait until the end. Flynn-Fireflight- was the youngest brother of Silverbolt and he and his other brothers were his caretakers, the others were busy on patrols at the moment and meeting more than one at a time was probably going to be a bit much for the young flier.

Pat agreed he was glad that the humanoids in front of him put the children's comfort before their own but still wanted to see how they interacted with the youngsters. And he felt that the Cybertronians were lying to him although they were good liars it was just a feeling he had.

Pat asked questions about why they called the kids younglings, why the odd sounding names-at least they were to him-, he asked questions on the war the older ones were fighting-They kept it simple with naming and giving some descriptions of the more well-known Cons and reasons why they were fighting- and finally some basic things on the anatomy of Cybertronians. After that Ratchet took over and asked his own questions about what the kids had been through over the years.

Pat pulled out the medical files Max gave him and handed them over as he described what happened when they tried to eat solids and the bad reaction they had when they were given their first inoculations and the fact they learned quickly not to give them any medicine if they could help it due to just how bad the reaction was. The kids usually got bad rashes and hives, it became impossible for them to breathe and the fevers they got would have killed a human easily, the times they had got the inoculations the doctors had told him that it was lucky he was in the hospital at the time any longer and that they may not have pulled through if they were not so close by.

The strange thing at the time was that the worst illnesses they ever got were colds or the occasionally a weak strand of a flu, they never got chicken pox ever through there was an epidemic in the orphanage a few years ago or anything else but it made since when Ratchet explained that they had for immune and healing systems were designed for much tougher issues than most of the illness humans got, the colds and flus were just the back end of the main problem so they should be grateful.

Prowl asked to see the children's social services folders so Pat handed them over and Prowl separated them giving them to the caretakers except for Ratchet who was still reading the medical folders but instead gave it to Arcee.

Ratchet made a humming sound before he finally spoke "This files are actually pretty good but a lot of things are put on sticky notes" he held one up and looked at it.

"Yes Max, my brother, was their doctor since we found them. When I went to see him to get the files, with the court order I was given, he added a few things into each that he didn't put into the files just in case" Pat replied, he was proud for his brother that the CMO thought the files were good enough to actually make a good comment, which seemed to him that it did not happen often since both the two human soldiers and Cybertronians looked at him in shock.

"What is your professional opinion Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

The Medics face became thoughtful as he thought through the question carefully before answering "It's not as bad as I was expecting. Their survival and adaptation protocols came online perfectly so there aren't many problems but there are a few I do worry about"

"Such as?" breathed the Prime.

"Fireflights protocols are starting to fully adapt his body to the humans' anatomy, he needs to start training with a Transformer to help evaluate the problem before it starts to cause irreversible damage. The Twins are doing all right but they both need to get at least partial battle masks since its part of their processors coding and it is starting to cause errors in the programming and they need some basic training in their Transformers. Bluestreak is also mostly ok except he has the most common issue among Praxians"

"Which is?" asked Elita.

Prowl looked towards the door, that was cutting him off from his youngling, in shame. He knew the problem; he regretted causing his child such pain, even if logically there was nothing he could have done about it. Jazz looked slightly confused, unsure of what the issue was and what it had to do with Praxians in general until he remembered what caused his mate the most pain apart from the processor glitches that caused blackouts and reboots.

"Those Praxian slagging doorwings! They are a nightmare for younglings and sparklings with the amount of pain it causes to their backs, even when they're given painkillers. Even that pit-fragger!" he pointed to Prowl "Still gets pains because of it. Now I've given Blue some painkiller but he will need some exercises to help the muscle and nervous system pain and start him with a training suit as soon as we can to help with the pain a little by giving his processor what it wants. A lot of data"

"I'm sorry" interrupted Pat "What are doorwings? There is nothing wrong with his back, well except for the bumps on his shoulder blades but Flynn" Silverbolt frowned at the man who quickly recanted "Sorry Firefight". "Fireflight" growled Silver. "Sorry Fireflight has them as well"

"They are sensitive appendages that the Praxians a species of Cybertronians like Prowl have the necessary coding in their processor for but if they don't get them it can cause problems later in their lives. They generally attached themselves from the basic training suits, battle suits and transformers to those bumps on their backs into the in your words nervous system, then it gives them more information about their environment than other systems. To answer your question about Fireflight, he is a flier –Praxians and Vosians or Fliers are said to be distantly related- he will have to have a Transformers that can fly and transform into an Aerial transport but Praxians are ground based instead. They are not bad but they cause medics a lot of trouble if how sensitive they are. Any other questions or can I get back to my report." Ratchet finished sarcastically.

Pat winced; he regretted asking now.

Ratchet noticed that his internal comn system had some messages so activated it to hear them before Pat answered. He opened his first message and read it to himself.

-Ratchet, Behave- Optimus messaged him.

-Ratchet. I know that this is hard for you but this man has raised the kids for nine of his years, you need to be nicer. We are going to try and get his doctor brother to come and give you an extra hand, so please do behave. You are a well and able medic but these kids are not used to the Cybertronian way of healing and another familiar face will be good for them as they adjust. -

Ratchet did not like it but sent a reply agreeing to calm down a little especially after reading his mates message. The message made him wince, Arcee did not like the manner he was using and made sure he knew that. And that he knew it very well.

Finally Pat shook his head and claimed to have no more questions at the moment. Ratchet was glad to see that the man was not one to back away from a fight or argument too easily.

So he started up his report again "Bumblebee seems to be ok but he didn't get most of his programs before he left so I'll have to do it now. Thankfully it's mostly the language and basic academic programs so that's an easy fix, although he will have a migraine before it complies completely. He needs a battle mask like the Twins but I suggest he gets get a full face one; he seems to have some problems with the sensitivity of his optics so that will help a bit. None of them have any major problems other than that but they all need a full medical defrag and a processor reboot to get the survival protocols to shut down and turn their bodies back to normal. Also they seem to be a little malnourished but nothing major that can't be dealt with easily though. They properly just skipped a few meals here and there."

"Should they not decide if they want to or not?" demanded the civilian.

"Yes but leave it much longer and they will start to have more complex and more dangerous health problems which will have side effects" answered Ratchet, he looked to Optimus.

Optimus was grateful that the Social Services man believed that the Cybertronian children should have a choice in this matter. Unfortunately that was not an option for them to consider anymore.

Pat asked what kind of side-effects to which Ratchet described some of the known ones, experiments done by the Senate were inhumane and they did ones were younglings and sparklings were denied transformers and other things that their processors required like masks and doorwings or wings (on fliers), the known main problems were glitches, blackout, mental instability but denying coding its necessary equipment always ended in death, the worst of all side-effect of them all.

Pat kept his head low, he still did not like that the kids had no choice and asked if there was anything that could give them even a little bit of choice until they could accept what they were.

The grey haired medic once again looked thoughtful but instead of answering he walked back into the med-bay. The others followed him watching his every move as he almost marched across the floor towards some cabinets. He allowed the cabinet to scan his CNA and took out a particular data-pad that might have an answer to their problem. This data-pad was old and what was on it had only been used five times in his entire career. He skimmed though it before handing it over to the parents and godparents to see what they thought, as he was not going to do it if they did not agree.

"Will it work?" inquired Elita.

Ratchet nodded; his fellow Cybertronians agreed and Optimus asked what was needed, Ratchet replied saying that he needed Jolt, First Aid and Rung and the list of items on the bottom of the pad. Optimus agreed to get everything to Earth fast.

Not sure what was going on Pat came right out and asked them what they were talking about.

At this point Epps and Lennox had come to a silent agreement that their fellow human was either crazy brave or crazy stupid. They could not tell which just yet.

The medic muttered something under his breath (likely something unsavoury as Optimus levelled a glare at him) before he replied "If we want to give the kid's some resemblance to choice than what's on this data-pad this is our best option" He pointed at the mentioned item "It describes a procedure that will limit the amount of power their processor will have and if I modify it correctly to give them a choice in just how much they see and know compared to the amount a normal processor will give. It will stay like that until they can take the extra information and decide that they want to"

Pat nodded he had a feeling that it was harder than that and the medic just simplified it for him, so he asked when he was able to start.

"Hopefully tonight, but if those bureaucrats have any say though never. I need experienced hands and a qualified expert in processors so a psychiatrist. We have them all but whether we're allowed to bring them here in another matter. I also don't want to do it here but most likely the bureaucrats wouldn't let us bring the kids to our ship were it would be better for us and them"

Pat nodded and asked if it was okay for him to leave and get unpacked and start getting to know the area. Most blinked in confusion but nodded their consent.

As Epps and Lennox escorted him out he heard Ratchet say one more sentence.

"One last thing we need to ease them into being able to take energon again since their bodies have adjusted to the humans' drinks".

The two soldiers and civilian walked away from the med-bay, realising that they were not really in a rush Pat asked question and then made a request.

"What is energon?"

"It's kind of like their only source of food. You know how they can't handle solid foods right" Pat nodded "Well energon is both their food and their blood-it's both blue you know that- my guess for an exclamation of what Ratchet just said is that those kids have spent so long drinking human stuff-although the Bots do it to sometime- that they might not be able to process energon anymore and if that happens eventually they might starve" offered Will Lennox.

Pat kept is head tilted towards the ground those vitamin and liquid meal drinks were the only things that the kids could keep down –including milk- and now he is told that he might have starved those poor kids, he felt terrible.

"Hey it is not your fault, you heard Ratchet he can fix it easily. If you haven't of made them drinks so many of those drinks they properly wouldn't of made it to today. You kept them alive and healthy to the very best of your abilities and I'm sure the Bots agree" Lennox told the man, who was starting to feel better, he had did the best he could.

He tried many different recipes and foods to try and keep them healthy and made sure what they could eat-drink was eaten in fairly large qualities to ensure they had enough energy to keep them going. He did his best and now an expert could help them far better than he even could and he was glad that Ratchet did not seem angry to him when he said they were slightly malnourished, he was probably just being nice. Finally when he was ready he asked the only question he had left for today.

"Who do I have to talk to help them get what they need? And where do I find them?"

The two friends smiled to themselves and lead the civilian to the communications department where they set up the call with Major-General Morshower.

The two men spent nearly two hours talking and debating both trying to reach a compromise with the other.

It was almost half-eight before an agreement was reached and both were happy with it. Within an hour the Bots were packed up and ready to take the ground-bridge to 'The Ark' with the kids by their sides still asleep, Ratchet admitted that he gave them sedatives so he did not have to worry about them waking up until tomorrow and would give them painkillers and an extra dose of sedatives later once the procedure was about to start. Lennox, Epps, Graham and four other volunteers were going to go with them and keep an eye on things, to satisfy the needs of the military (even if the soldiers stood no real chance if the Cybertronians decided to kill them and everyone knew it).

Since Pat was a civilian he had to stay at Diego Garcia and underwent a debriefing about everything he knew about the kids and the Cybertronians, about why he never told the kids that they might be aliens or the full story of how he, his brother and their friend found them and anything he noticed about them that might help if they were going to attack Earth.

Pat answered the questions the best he could, this was after all part of his agreement with Morshower who was listening via life steaming on an encrypted military channel.

By the time it was midnight and only seven o'clock at home he was exhausted and ready to sleep, he was shown his guest room and he immediately fell asleep once his body touched the hard mattress and its unusually soft pillow and blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Pat was surprised when he woke up the next morning wondering where he was before he remembered. After he checked his clock and realised it was nearly eleven o'clock, he changed clothes and checked the map he was given to locate the cafeteria to get something to eat before going to see if the kids were back and awake yet.

He walked out of his temporary room and walked to the cafeteria hopeful that there was still food left.

When he arrived at the room everyone inside went quiet when he entered. Refusing to back down he walked into the line of people waiting for their food and quietly waited for his turn. Once he got his food he walked over to the only unoccupied table and started on his breakfast.

Finally some of the soldiers sat down beside him; he looked up to see Lennox and Epps sitting with him and eating their own food.

They sat in silence finishing their breakfasts before Pat asked about the kids.

"Ratchet said that they were going to be fine. He was going to keep them unconscious until he was sure that there weren't any side-affects" answered Epps.

Pat nodded then continued "So…what time did you get back at?"

Epps answered again as Lennox chugged down his fifth cup of caffeinated coffee "At about four in the morning. Ratchet and the other medics finished at about two o'clock, and then spent the rest of the time talking and using medical words that they knew we didn't know. Hey did you know that the Bots have a socket ports in their hands or wrists so that they can download stuff into their processors easier?"

Pat frowned and tried to think back to the younglings first appointments with Max, he did not remember seeing anything like that. "No. Do the kids have them?"

"Yeah but only Fireflight and the Twins had them when they left, Bumblebee and Bluestreak were too young at the time. Ratchet found that the ones Fireflight and the Twins had that were about here" Lennox spoke up, voice still slightly slurred due to the lack of sleep, then turned and pointed to the very back of his head were the skull and neck joined "were damaged driven back into their heads –thankfully not fatal or anything- then their bodies healed over them giving the appearance of them never being there. So that was another thing they had to fix. So all of them especially since Bee and Blue needed surgery to help uncover the ports safely"

"Wow... So they really needed help then? "

"Unfortunately yeah" then Epps looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head "Too be honest, I'm a little worried" "About what?" asked Lennox looking at his best friend. "Well the Bots seem to think that the kids will just accept them as their family straight away but you know… the kids might not recognise them or they might not accept them. After all they have been raised as humans and might not understand that they are not like us. You know?"

"I understand but these Cybertronians have been at war for so long I don't know if we're doing the right thing giving the kids into their guardianship. I want the Bots to be happy but getting the kids involved into a war, I don't know" Answered Lennox.

Pat listened carefully to the two soldiers and thought about it himself, finally they remembered he was there and asked for his opinion.

"I think that I need to see how they handle the kids and what their plans are for their future and are the kids going to get involved in the war. That kind of thing."

The two nodded and then talked about other things including Lennox and Epps children and if Pat wanted kids of his own one day.

They talked for nearly two hours until Eject and Rewind came up to them. Blasters two, humanoid symbiotes usually spend the most time around the humans since their brothers Steeljaw (Lion) reminded the humans too much of Soundwaves symibote Ravage and Ramhorn (rhino) was far too violent to be around humans, as the soldiers found out last night when they were on-board the Ark.

Steeljaw was only slightly smaller than an average lion and Ramhorn was the same size while Eject stood at five foot and Rewind stood at just less than five foot- Blaster was nearly six foot. The four symbiotes spent most of their time either at the communications centre at Diego Garcia or on-board the Ark or in Blasters quarters sleeping, since they could not spend to long away from their spilt-spark host they had to share a room.

"Hey" said Eject, the sports addicted mech had blue and white hair that was usually covered in dirt and messy from all the games he organised for the soldiers while his youngest brothers was black and white was clean and never out of place. Blaster admitted to the soldiers (He was Epps Guardian) once that Eject was the oldest, and then Steeljaw, Ramhorn and last Rewind and he was thinking about having another symbiote around but was too busy at the moment.

Before the older symbiote could say more though his brother cut in "We have ta give the civilian a data-pad with some notes and stuff about what he should know about Cybertronians and Ratchet says that there was a minor complication so the medics airen't gonna wake the younglings till tomorrow. Here good-bye" the small Cybertronian pushed the data-pad into Pats hands and practically raced out of the room. Eject sighed but nodded at the humans before following his brother out of the room at a much slower pace.

"What was that about?" asked the confused man.

"Sorry about that. Last month our former human liaison locked Rewind in a storage closet for nearly twelve hours because and I quote 'he would not shut up' by the time he was found he was in a state of shock and kept shouting and begging for Blaster and his brothers to help him. By the time he was well enough to be separated from any of them the liaison was fired but as he was leaving Blaster attacked him and it took most of the Autobot Officers to hold him back from murdering him" Lennox smirked at that memory, the liaison deserved the broken nose and black eyes he received, he was a compete ass to everyone from the Bots to the soldiers the thing with the youngest of the symbiotes was the last straw for the poor Communications Officer.

"Why would he do that to a kid?" demanded Pat. He frowned when Epps and Lennox chuckled at him.

"Rewind and his brothers aren't kids. Roughly in human terms they're in their twenties at least. They look like teens but are in fact adults. Turn on the data-pad and type in Symbiotes, that's S.Y.M.B.I.O.T.E.S"

Pat did, and an explanation came up.

Symbiotes- a Cybertronian that is created by taking CNA (cybernucleic acid/Cybertronian version of DNA) from a Split-spark or Hosts Spark and using it to create a body. When the body is fully grown the Split-spark will separate a piece of their own sparks and place it into the chest of the Symbiote. The Symbiote is like a child to the Host and they will defend them from all harm to the best of their ability. The two groups can feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts. Because the bodies of Symbiotes are grown they do not look their proper ages. As Split-sparks are rare so are Symbiotes. Do not attack one or the other if you can help it.

Split-sparks/Hosts- Only two are known Autobot Blaster and Decepticon Soundwave, both are the communications officers of their respected fractions.

Blaster- loves music of all types, friendly mech but does take job seriously, loves parties, is not to be compared to Soundwave(they hate each other and have tried to kill each other many times), one of the best friends of Autobot Jazz, Head of Special Operations and third in command. Symbiotes are Eject (humanoid), Steeljaw (lion), Ramhorn (rhino same size as Steeljaw) and Rewind (humanoid).

Soundwave-had more symbiotes than Blaster (Some are now dead), head of Special Operations-Symbiotes are master spies or have abilities- and third in command, If not member of Special Ops avoid no matter what, too be avoided at all times, has been known to hate four Cybertronians in particular Autobots Blaster, Prowl and Jazz and Decepticon Starscream (Second in Command). Symbiotes (living) are Ravage (panther), Laserbeak (bird), Rumble (humanoid), Frenzy (humanoid) and Scalpel (carb-like).

Epps whistled "Wow they must really like you if you got all of that on your pad. Me and Lennox barely got half of all that when we first meet the Bots".

"I suppose so. Don't you have stuff to do?"

"Nope, the Bots want us to help you learn as much as possible about Cybertronians before they wake the kids. So we are, anyway does it say what complication happened." Epps answered smirking as he did so.

Pat checked, apparently the kids had a bad reaction to the energon they were being given though an IV drip but it was shorted out now.

After that the three men left the cafeteria and Pat was given an exclusive tour of Diego Garcia except for the Autobots building since no human was allowed unless they had permission or it was important. During the tour Pat saw many people that looked like they had to be Cybertronian but they did not stay around him long or at least they did not want him to know they were watching him-that is what Epps claimed anyway and Pat could not help but agree.

The rest of the day Pat spent reading about the Cybertronians and listening to Lennox's and Epps advice and stories about their visitors and what they have been doing since they landed on Earth. He especially liked the one about the liaison they had called Galloway and how they tricked him into opening his parachute in an airplane and when the wind caught it he got tossed out of the plane and landed somewhere in Africa to General Morshowers joy.

By the end of the day the three men were exhausted and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow.

"WAKEY, WAKEY Soldiers!" shouted a voice.

Pat and the soldiers on the same floor as him woke with a start. None of them were excepting the rude wakening but quickly got dressed, worried that something was wrong they raced out of the door only to see Jazz in the hallway.

Only the normally happy and carefree mech looked grumpy and pissed.

The soldiers briefly stared at the mech before Jazz started talking again.

"Move your asses men, Ah've gotta lot more duties ta perform than wake yar sorry afts. Soldiers to the training grounds double time and Pat, Epps, Graham and Lennox med-bay move it" ordered the angry Polyhexian marching out off the floor and then the building.

The soldiers ran towards the training grounds and barely stopped to get on their training gear and weapons. While the other group raced towards the med-bay, this might be bad if Jazz was in such a bad mood their might be problems with the kids. Pat started to fall behind the soldiers since he was not quite as fit as the soldiers were from all their training.

The four men pushed through the double doors of the med-bay almost falling over each other only to see the mechs and femmes in it calm but confused at the odd and sudden arrival of the humans.

"Is very thing ok? Jazz seemed to be in a pretty bad mood" asked Graham.

Most of the Cybertronians rolled their eyes and Prowl looked a little frustrated.

"I apologises about Jazz's behaviour. I'm afraid that he wanted to be here when the kids woke up but…." Prowl looked to Prime for permission to continue "Some of his mechs in Special Operations have become a bit antsy lately and a few have failed to complete their missions properly or have been causing trouble so Jazz has gone to …in his words butt a few heads and make sure it doesn't happen again. Unfortunately he wanted to be here and he is also mad at his mechs so he is apparently in a bad mood"

Pat and the soldiers shrugged Jazz's behaviour off and asked about the kids.

"I'm going to wake them up in a minute, then do a few tests to see how they are and then we will do introductions. What do you think Pat?" asked Ratchet.

"It's your choice; you're more knowledgeable than me about this kind of thing. But it sounds like a good idea to me"

Ratchet nodded, he found himself liking the man for his practicality and knowledgeable about his place in the world he is now a part of. He walked over to Fireflight to wake him up first, Silverbolt waited patiently beside his nephew and the youngest member of his gestalt, grabbing the boys hand and holding it for a moment before letting go.

Ratchet plugged his medical cord into the young mechs port at the back of his head and started to bring his processor online. Pat waited on Fireflights other side to provide a known, friendly face for the sixteen year old looking boy. Ratchet brought him to consciousness slowly allowing the boy to process where he was.

Fireflight opened his eyes and saw the medic, he immediately got scared until he saw Pat by his side and reached out a hand quietly asking him for support.

Silverbolt was jealous of the civilian man, he hoped that his nephew might remember him and look to him for comfort, even after Ratchet said that he was going to keep the spark-bonds between the kids and their families supressed not at the same level they were supressed at but still supressed until they felt more at home.

When Fireflight asked about what was going on Ratchet told Pat to give only the very basics for now until the others were awake.

Next came the Twins, Ratchet had decided to wake Sideswipe up first since he was likely to keep calm and help keep his brother calm as well.

He was right Sideswipe made little fuss but even with his brother trying to keep him calm Sunstreaker tried to bite Ratchet and started to curse once he was awake.

"Youngling you are not too old for me to wash your month out and take you over my knee. You do not bite people and you do not curse! Got it?"

Sunstreaker nodded and muttered a quick sorry under his breathes.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes at his adopted sons before moving onto Bluestreak; for once Prowl was impatient and realised that it was not all because of the feelings leaking over from Jazz's side of the bond. Bluestreak woke up confused and lived up to his name once he saw Pat who asked him to calm down for a few minutes until everyone was up and alert.

Finally finishing with Bluestreak he moved over to Bumblebees berth and started the process again for the last time.

Finally they were all up and Pat started to explain. Once telling them that they were with their new families and that the new families were actually their real families, which immediately started protests and arguments, it took nearly twenty minutes to get them to listen to the adults in the room. And both of the Twins and Bluestreak received a good mouth washing session due to all the cursing they were doing.

Slowly the younglings accepted their caretakers before they were told that they were aliens.

"Like hell we are" said Fireflight.

"Unfortunately you are and I, Max and Sarah suspected it for years we just didn't tell you"

The kids were left alone for a few minutes, each were given a data-pad with some basic information about their people and the names of their families as well as the truth of those families for most of them-Bumblebees data-pad stated that he was adopted by Ironhide and Chromia and Bluestreaks just stated that Prowl was his father but no 'mother' was given-and slowly they started to accept the idea.

They knew that they should not be so easily on their so called 'parents' but deep in their subconscious and their sparks they knew that they knew those adults and that they were safe but the more human thoughts overruled the instincts slightly. They were not safe until they proved themselves to be.

They were left alone for almost two hours before the older Cybertronians returned without the humans. Each child was helped to stand up for a few minutes before being sat back down once their headaches started to get worse. During this time very little was said, both groups taking their time getting to know the other.

Next the medic who had introduced himself as Ratchet to them asked them to drink a pink liquid that tasted nice but at the same time tasted weird to the youngsters.

Then they were asked if they wanted to spend some time with them privately, the adults said that it was their choice but if they did not want to they would not press the issue.

The younglings could not stop the words that came from their mouths that agreed to the offer they were made. So they were separated into their families or in Bumblebees case godparents care so they could ask questions.

Ratchet and Arcee decided to keep Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the med-bay for now so they could talk in peace.

"So….Do you two have any questions for us" asked Arcee, then she winced knowing that was a bad question once it left her mouth.

/Seriously that's what they are asking? / sent Sideswipe to Sunstreaker over their bond.

/Lets just get this over with/ sent back the grumpy Twin.

"It is not polite to talk over your bond when others are talking to you" Arcee gently scolded her adopted creations.

The boys were shocked that the woman knew what they were doing and what they called it-they never told anyone that they said they called the way they held telepathic conversations was through the Bond.

"How did you know that?" asked Sides.

She smiled fondly at the boys but it the man who answered, after he put down the medical instruments he was cleaning.

"You two, as twins, have what our kind call a spark-bond and you used to use it all the time as younglings, it was nearly impossible to get you to talk. The bond joins your sparks and because you are twins you share one spark between you, which is why it's so powerful. If you recognise the term like I think you do judging by you faces it's because when you were young the word 'Spark-bond' or just bond was used around you two a lot" Explained the medic as easy as he could.

The two boys were shocked but thinking it over it did make some sense to them. They thought over it for a moment as their adopted creators kept an eye on them as they worked.

"Do we…."Simon cut himself off. "Do you what?" inquired Arcee.

Sam snorted to himself before finishing the conversation "He wants to know what is with the odd names and if we have names in your culture"

Ratchet answered " **We** are not humans. Our names are translated form our language into the humans either directly or as close as we can get them and yes your names are…" Ratchet cut off making odd noises that the boys could understand as being their first language, Ratchet finished in less than five seconds with their names then gave them the closest translation him could find.

"Or in English Sideswipe" he nodded to the red haired twin "And Sunstreaker" he nodded to the yellow twin. The medic chuckled and finished "When you two were together everyone called you the Terror Twins, due to both your attitudes and because of the amount of pranks you caused. Pranks that usually ended with more mechs in my med-bay with injuries than anything else"

The brothers took a few moments to process that information before they asked the big question. Or at least until Sunstreaker asked the question.

"Why did you send us away? Did you not love us?" muttered the boy, tone was neutral but with a slight anger to it.

Ratchet walked over to his berth and sat down pulling the thirteen year old looking Cybertronian into a hug while Arcee did the same to his brother.

"We did love you and wanted both of you to stay with us but to keep you alive we had to send you away. You were not supposed to wake up until the war was over. We sent you away because of a war that has almost destroyed our planet Cybertron and both of you and the others were in danger" explained their femme caretaker, who was trying to hold back her tears.

"What war?"

The caretakers sighed but agreed over their bond that they might as well tell the two boys about the war that had ravaged their planet and was following them across star systems. They settled the boys down and started the long story.

Silverbolt took Fireflight to the Aerialbots main hangout and had already contacted his brothers to meet him there. They all enthusiastically agreed happy that they were about to see their nephew again.

But before the two arrived Silverbolt received a message from Skydive asking for his help against a squadron of low-ranked Decepticon fliers. Although he knew it was probably a bad idea Silverbolt called his other brothers to take Fireflight and make him comfortable until the two higher ranked gestalt members returned.

Silverbolt gave the young boy a quick explanation before ruffling his hair and racing out of the Cybertronians building.

Fireflight was not waiting long before his other two uncles came to pick him up from the hallway and without a word lead him to the hanger the team was using until they were allowed to return to The Ark and to their proper quarters.

They three gestalt members sat down then stared at each other, then continued to stare and then did more staring.

After a while Fireflight kept asking questions but received no answers except for the fact that the two older Cybertronians kept demanding that his name was not Flynn it was Fireflight and that he was to wait until the others returned.

The two adults were uneasy with seeing their nephew after so many years. They were not on the best of terms when Fireflight left and they were the most reckless of the gestalt brothers and could never really handle the younger boy due to that same reckless behaviour. They both believed that Silverbolt and Skydive should be the ones to explain things to him.

Eventually the teenaged looking humanoid stormed out of the room, leaving the two brothers wondering if they should follow him or not.

Fireflight found a quiet place to sit down and think. He found himself wanting the man that he had woke up near – _Silverbolt was his name he remembered-_ Apparently that man was another one of his uncles and all Fireflight knew is that he felt safe to him and the man wanted to be with him as well.

Unknown to the boy, who was deep in his thoughts, he was subconsciously rubbing his chest trying to ease the dull pain with in his spark that he had grown-up with he did not know the pain was there any more.

Due to the spark dampener programming Ratchet installed into his young processor his brothers could not feel the pain he was in nor could he feel the instinctive feelings of love and reassurance that their own sparks would send him over the bond.

Fire just sat down and watched as the oceans waves hit one of the beaches surrounding the island of Diego Garcia.

He was unaware of the threat lurking under the waves near the bottom of the sea surrounding the island and lying in wait for its moment to strike.

Prowl brought Bluestreak to his office as it was the only place that he could think of that would both give them some peace and would bring himself some courage to help him to speak to his child without the aid of his mate being beside him. He decided that his Battle computer would be the best way to go for now.

Prowl offered his son a seat in front of his desk while he sat behind his desk. He noticed quickly his child's discomfort and handed over a pillow that Jazz demanded he keep in his office for when his guests were not troublemakers.

They looked at each other for a few moments sizing each other up. Prowl could see both Jazz and himself in the young Praxian. At the moment though he could see mostly himself, the boy's face was the same one that he had when he was analysing something that might be important in the future. It was like a mirror image except for the slight differences in their looks.

He knew what the face looked like because Jazz had got bored and took a picture of him doing that face without Prowl knowing it, then he showed it to him when they had their next fight.

Finally Bluestreak-although he still thought he was Blake- started to ask questions.

"Whyarewe differentfromtheothersWhydidyouabandonme? Whyhaveyoucomenow? Didyougivemeaname? Whoismymotherthetabletthingdidn'tsayandareyoureallymyfather?" asked the ten and a half year old in just one breathe, looking at his father expectantly.

Prowl sighed, he should have known his child would inherit the incessant need to talk from both his Carrier and his uncles.

Well Prowl could be extremely talkative when he wanted to especially when he was younger, before he got his Battle computer installed. Strangely he did not even think about that little fact.

"First of all you must calm down or else no-one can understand you. As for your questions we are part of a race of Cybertronians called Praxians, we are might to have what are called doorwings coming out from our shoulders, which you will need so I will introduce them to you tomorrow. Next I did not abandon you; we had to send you away from Cybertron, our planet, in order to keep you safe and we have only recently discovered you were alive and on this planet"

Prowl made sure that his youngling was still with him. Bluestreak was surprised that the older man could understand him when he babbled; maybe the man really did have experience with dealing with his overwhelming need to talk.

"Yes you were given a name, your names translation into English is Bluestreak and in Cybertronian it is" Prowl broke in from his monotone lecture and made a short but somewhat calming sound to Bluestreaks ears. "Yes I'm your father but for security reasons you will have to pretend that I'm your brother and lastly don't use the words mother and father. I am your **Sire** and as for your **Carrier…** we are not going to talk about it for a while"

Bluestreak frowned "Sire and Carrier are a lot like father and mother so I will continue to use them and I have a right to know who my mum is"

 _Of course he's stubborn why wouldn't he be, both of his creators are_ thought Prowl.

"No you will not, use Sire and Carrier and as of this moment I do not believe you are ready to know your carrier" Prowl told him or more like demanded of the boy.

Bluestreak was angry now at the man. He had a right to know his who his mother was and to use the words he wanted to, his man was a control-freak and Blue hated control freaks.

Bluestreak stood up and knocked the chair to the ground and started to shout at his 'father'.

"You are an emotionless, control freak" he screamed before storming out ignoring the older man's requests for him to return back into the room.

Bluestreak went to the beach and noticed Fireflight sitting down there already and sat next to him, just watching the waves together.

Ironhide and Chromia decided to bring Bee outside onto the roof hoping that since both of his parents liked the view he might like it as well.

The three humanoids sat down and the couple tried to explain things to the youngling-who kept asking about his parents, Optimus and Elita decided to would be better if the boy had no idea they were alive.

Bumblebee was annoyed at the couple who refused to talk to him about the main question he wanted answered instead they talked about multiple topics including the war, his name, he liked the name Bumblebee and the Cybertronian culture-all of which he had to admit were interesting but not what he wanted.

Finally he got an answer; it just was not one he wanted.

"Your parents are dead little one; we were the ones that were raising you before you had to leave Cybertron" Chromia hated lying to the youngling and knew that so did Ironhide but they knew that perhaps it was for the best, that lying would probably keep the boy safe from the Decepticons especially Megatron –his uncle.

Bumblebee was numb with the pain and ran from the rooftop and out of the building towards the beach. He saw Bluestreak and Fireflight sitting down on the soft sand and joined them.

After a few minutes Sunstreaker and Sideswipe joined them and the boys exchanged the information they were given. They talked about their 'some called' families until sunset and decided that they should go back and try again but maybe this time all together.

The boys could hear people shouted their names and asking for them for hours but the amount of voices increased as it started to get dark.

The boys got out of their hiding place and walked up the beach towards the voices. Once the men saw them they relaxed and waved at them to come closer.

But before the human and Cybertronian soldiers and parents could do anything the threat within the sea decided that it was time to shrike and complete its mission.

A giant Transformer burst out of the sea and onto the beach grabbing the younglings in its hand and putting them into a storage area in its leg before Autobots and humans could do anything.

Once they got over the shock the Autobots started to shoot the Transformer or run towards their own transformers but the Bots had to be careful were they shot as they were afraid that if the Transformer was hit in a certain place it might cause the Cybertronian in the amour to hurt the younglings or the Transformer itself would hurt the kids.

The fight did not last long as giant Transformer went back into the sea quickly to return to its Headquarters.

The Autobots sent out the Aerialbots and as many Transformers as they could in order to find the children.

"Right what's the plan here" demanded Lennox.

He had just walked into Prowls office and was waiting for the man, who was that was sitting down and watching the numerous holographic screens, to give him his orders for the human soldiers, for their part in helping to search for the younglings.

Prowl looked at the man, as he tried to concentre since Optimus and Elita were not available to give the orders since they went with the first team to search for the children. Prowl had no choice but to turn off the part of his processor that dealt with emotions-just like he did when he was speaking to Bluestreak, which he know regretted. He knew that Jazz was going to kill him once he got back.

"We know that the Transformer belonged to a Decepticon called Astrotrain, he uses a triple changer class usually but it seems that he had a minor upgrade that allowed him to stay submerged under sea where he remained until he saw a good moment to grab the younglings. We are currently searching for him and have asked the Ark to send some additional mechs to help with the search. There is very little you can do to help Lennox" stated Prowl his tone monotone.

"Prowl sometimes I have to wonder if you actually feel anything. Your child has been kidnapped by Decepticons and you are not in the slightest bit worried!"

"Lennox if I was to feel right now I would be useless. I can turn off my emotions if I need to, and once Jazz is back he will make sure that I regret turning off my emotions. Another thing the Decepticons do not know who the creators are of some of the younglings are, so the less they know about the younglings the safer they will be compared to if the Cons found out of their families" explained Prowl, his battle computer was giving him a headache but he did not want to be taken off the search.

No matter what statistics his computer was giving him about the percentage of the kids returning to them safe and sound.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I'm stressed and didn't think about how you might be feeling right now"

The Praxian nodded and then turned his attention back towards the screens, noticing something that could become problematic, so before the human soldier left the room he called out a request.

"Lennox if you could get your men to continue the training exercises against Transformers while the Liaison and his 'helpers' are here it would be helpful"

Lennox nodded to agree and immediately started to organise the training over his walky-talky to help keep both his men and the newly arrived Liaison distracted while the Cybertronians completed the search.

He knew that the Liaison was here to see the Cybertronian younglings and would do anything in his power to try and prove that the Cybertronians were trouble caretakers. He would try to get the childs taken away and given to the system where the government would have control over them.

Lennox would not let that happen to his friends, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

(Location Unknown)

The younglings were bored.

Like really, really bored.

They had been put into a small cell in a dark, damp hallway nearly five hours ago with only a dark brown, dirty haired man standing guard outside the cell and to their left.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had tried to get answers from the guard but gave up after two hours instead they kept on insulting the man but most of their insults did not appear to affect him as he did not know what the boys were talking about.

"Hey pig-face why don't you go back to your pen oink, oink" the guards face did look a little like a pigs especially the nose-which seemed to have been broken multiple times, but the man just stared blankly at Sunstreaker. He knew from the boys tone that he was being insulted but he did not understand what the Twin meant. It did not help that Sideswipe kept making faces at the guard.

The guard started to growl, he was a loyal soldier for years in the Decepticon army and the one day he ended up starting a fight in the rec-room he ended up with what had to be the worst punishment ever. He had to be a babysitter until High Command came to see the kids. Also he was not allowed to harm the prisoners or kill them without orders from High Command.

Before the soldier thought about- for just this once- disobeying his orders the grey and red haired youngling -Bluestreak the others called him, he was a talker the soldier knew as his audios still hurt from earlier-cut in. "Leave him away you two" the guard could not help but help slightly grateful to the boy until he continued "He's just a grunt no-one of importance, just here for the intimidation factor"

Ok now the soldier was ready to murder all of those kids.

Thankfully for that's when the door leading to the rest of the ship opened and in walked High Command –Megatron, he had heavily built body and black and silver hair, Starscream, walking just behind the Supreme Commander and already whining, he was thinner and his hair was a lighter silver, then Soundwave, as stoic as ever, he was thinner than Starscream and had very dark blue hair with headphones covered by a his battle suits hood and his mouth covered by the high neck of the suit and finally Knock Out, the former wreaker was heavily built although out as much as Megatron and he was one of the three actual medics the 'Cons had even if his speciality was cosmetic work.

All three mechs were Battle scarred, wore their Battle suits to help intimidate the younglings and they all had red eyes.

The grunt bowed to the Former High Lord Protector and was quickly dismissed. Before he left he handed over his report to Soundwave knowing that he at least would read it and then would give a more condensed version to Megatron.

After that the soldier left the Brig and he made his way towards the rec-room to get his ration before calling it a day. He hoped that no fight started up in the room but that seemed almost impossible since he would be entering the room at the busiest time of the day.

Meanwhile the High ranking Decepticons were sizing up the younglings still in one of the Brigs cells. Finally Knock-Out pulled out a scanner and moved closer to the cell.

The two youngest Cybertronians moved away and behind the Twins and Flier who immediately started to growl at the medic who was shocked at the aggressive behaviour shown by the so called 'Autobots younglings'.

"Enough" Megatron growled back at the boys as he put the full force of his personality behind the words. The three boys winced but feeling the younger boys trembling switched to glaring at the medic and his superiors instead.

The bright red haired medic (not the natural red colourings) hummed and gave the Big Three his report "All three are in good health, although a little malnourished and recovering from either surgery or a processor upgrade or both. They should be ok for whatever Shockwave has planned for them"

Starscream asked or more like sneered a question towards the youngsters "What are your names Scraplets?"

"None of your business you fucker" sassed Sunstreaker. The Vosian blinked in surprise at the yellow twin, he was not used to not being considered a threat even to younglings.

/Bro I think we should tell them our names but not the names we were told recently. Look at Blue and Bee and then at those adults, they look like killers and killers for fun at that and the boys are scared, terrified even/

Sunstreaker looked at the younger two and agreed with his brother. He might be an asshole-yes he would admit it- but he had a soft spot for those two.

"Names Sam, my twins Simon"

"Flynn and they are Blake and Ben" finished Fireflight, nodding to the respective boys that refused to show their faces to the older Cybertronians.

"Boys: Lying, explanation: have knowledge of Cybertronian heritage" warned Soundwave as he picked up on the younger Vosians thoughts.

"Well fuck you" retorted Sideswipe channelling his brothers' feelings form the Bond for a moment.

Megatron liked the Twins; they were violent and hated authority, like true Decepticons before being smashed into the ground a few times by their superiors. He knew that Starscream liked the look of the younger Vosian for training having been watched the younglings from the screens in the control room but the younger two….they could not see anything that would be useful to the Decepticon clause except for the fact that the Autobots would be crushed if anything happened to them.

Maybe he should keep the oldest and train them but send the younger two to Shockwave as subjects for his experiments.

Sending a quick internal comn message to Knockout telling him to do more detailed scans of the younglings he lead his second and third and walked out of the Brig and towards the Throne room.

When they reached the Throne room Megatron sat down on his Throne and ordered them to give him their reports.

"Autobots Twins: violent but loyal to persons unknown at present. Aerialbot: Confused but will protect younger two. Youngest kids: scared and uneasy but do not like Decepticons at present"

"Yes, yes we get it but 'My Lord' I want to train the Vosian myself" Starscream half demanded, half pleaded, the protective instincts all Vosians had was giving him a processor ache and he was annoyed at that. Really he wanted nothing to do with the Autobot but coding demanded he try at least and he knew Megatron knew that.

Before Megatron could say anything Knockout walked in with the results of the tests. The Supreme Commander nodded at him to give him the results.

"My Lord the oldest is definitely a Pure-breed Vosian with a gesalt bond, the Twins are Kaonites and I'm not getting clear readings on the youngest two." Megatrons eyes narrowed but he nodded at the medic to continue.

"The youngest seems to be Iaconian but I can't be an accurate reading on his CNA, I will take a sample later, in order to get a more accurate reading." He waited to see if he had his superiors consent before continuing-we got it in a the form of a curt nod "The second youngest is a Praxian but according to my scanner he was related to a Decepticon so I ran a search to see who and discovered it to be Barricade, a shock trooper who is a younger brother of Autobots Smokescreen and Prowl"

"So what the trooper is his father or something?" asked Starscream, slightly confused.

"No but he does seem to be his brother, the baby brother of their family but that's not the issue, the scanner detected an anomaly in the sequencing of his CNA but couldn't identify it so I think that if I get a proper sample from him as well it would be easier to see the anomalies in his CNA" Knockout finished his report and once given permission he left towards his med-bay to get the equipment he needed for CNA analysis cleaned and ready to use.

Although it would take him a while to find it since it was not a regularly used instrument amongst the 'Cons.

Megatron ordered Soundwave to find Barricade files and reassign him to The Nemesis and as such to Earth.

 _Perhaps that youngling could be of some use after all_ he thought to himself _if he really was Prowls youngest brother he might be fond of him and not want him to get hurt, so would do anything he save him or if not him then Smokescreen would._

Soundwave located the mechs files easily and handed over the files. As Megatron read he was impressed with the mech, even though the mech had a family full of Autobots and Enforcers if anything he was a highly loyal Con and was considered one of his best assassins and fighters in the entire army.

He felt that the mech would be a good addition to his forces right now, and if he could manage to convince his 'baby' brother to join the Decepticons, that was an added bonus.

Megatron knew he needed more fighters, over the years the battles and the Autobots own assassinations had caused his numbers to decrease rapidly.

He would set up communications with Shockwave and see if it would be possible to use the children as soldiers instead of as subjects for his experiments.

 _Yes he would do that and then he would have five more loyal soldiers under his command and the Bots would be extremely uneasy about killing them._

It was five hours after the Decepticon High Command had come down to see the kids in the Brig. But to the kids it might as well of been five years.

A new guard had come and was staring at them but took a slight pity on them and gave them a deck of cards which they were using to play solitaire and 21 pick-up.

After a while they got bored of doing that and started to try and build a castle out of the cards. The guard talked to them while they worked.

He had blue and silver hair, was called Thundercracker and he was a Vosian Flier in a Trine with two mechs Starscream and Skywarp. He hated being indoors-just like Fireflight-. He described the feeling of flying for a Flier –that caught the boys attention except for Bee who went a little green with the detailed description, Bumblebee had a good imagination so could probably could imagine the feelings.

Finally he was relieved from duty and another mech took over. This mech did not care about the kids at all and spent most of his time writing or drawing on a data-pad for at least an hour before something interesting happened.

The door leading to the Brig opened and closed by itself, shocking the Cybertronians inside. The guard muttered something about the ship falling apart and about lazy Constructicons not doing their work.

Although he said that it was nearly five minutes later before the guard relaxed and returned his attention to his data-pad.

Next second he hit the wall head first, dazed and confused he forgot about using his comn-link and then he was unconscious.

Mirage had been sent to infiltrate The Nemesis first to find and retrieve the younglings, while Jazz and another special ops mech –Demo he thought his name was or maybe it was Plosion- were creating a distraction by hacking into the main servers and trying to confuse Soundwave. It had taken the Autobots nearly five hours to discover the location of the spaceship but only half an hour to plan the attack.

Mirage entered the ship though the lower air hatches then made his way to the Brig, hacking into the Nemesis computer as he went and uploaded a virus Jazz had given him. He entered the holding area and saw the younglings almost immediately but had to wait until the guard was relaxed.

Then when he was sure he striked, the ops mech roundhouse kicked the Decepticon guard in the face, then hit him in the face again for good measure, or at least to knock him out anyway. The cameras were on a loop but he arranged the mech into position to make it seem like he was just leaning heavily against the wall. Then he made his way towards the younglings.

The younglings were in an instinctive defensive stance; the older kids were hiding the younger ones behind them and watching the area outside the cell carefully looking for the invisible assailant.

He lowered his invisibility shield and kneeled down to their height; he lowered his special ops standard jacket and lifted his battle suits left sleeve to show his Autobot tattoo. The kids relaxed slightly but still did not fully trust him- he could tell and under the circumstances he would probably be the same but right now he did not have time for this.

"Bluestreak I work for your Carrier, we have to go now, all of us"

"You know who my mother is?" he asked.

Mirage could not help himself from staring, the boy was generally confused so Mirage came to the conclusion that Prowl did not talk to his youngling about Cybertronian relationships yet.

"Yes and its Carrier but talk to your Sire about that we have to go" he told the boy as the former noble tried to pick the lock and hack the keypad at the same time-the Cons had changed the password again to his annoyance.

Sideswipe took over trying to pick the physical lock while Mirage concentred on the electronic keypad. Within moments the keypad was hacked and the lock picked Mirage was surprised that the Twin could pick the lock but ignored it for now.

He led the boys out of the Brig and towards his Transformer that was just outside the spaceship while under water. Jazz had given him breathers for himself and the kids so they could make the short swim to the Transformer.

As they walked Mirage kept thinking that someone was going to hear them with the amount of noise the Twins and Fireflight made as they tried to be stealthy, Blue was ok kind of like a senior recruit and Bee, was very good almost at his level with the lack of noise he made. He made unconscious notes in his processor as they went- his training demanded it.

Finally they reached the airlock that was closest to Mirages transformers and he handed each child a breathing mask.

But once he had shown the kids just how to put it on the clear plastic-like mask that covered their entire faces, the Nemesis's red alert activated. Mirage muttered a curse against the one who had activated the alarm, cursing the mechs linage back to the original Thirteen.

As the spy helped the younglings into the airlock two grunts had noticed them. Quickly Mirage shot the two of them but not before Bumblebee was hit in the shoulder with a shot from one of the Cons guns.

Picking up the youngling bridal-style Mirage checked the boys and his own breathing mask and then the child's breathing.

He knew he did not have long before the youngling started to go into shock due to blood loss. Once the airlock was flooded with water and released them into the sea Mirage grabbed the other kids hands and started to swim as best he could towards his car form Transformer only thirty metres away.

He managed to get the kids in the car easily and put the youngest in the front seat to keep an eye on him until the agent could start first aid.

He knew that the quick swim would not help the bleeding wound and the ice-cold water might cause the kids hypothermia, he needed to get them to a medic fast.

Once the Transformer was emptied of the water from the swim Mirage started to drive back towards the meeting point and sent a message to the warriors waiting to attack the Nemesis to buy him time to get away.

At his top speed it took nearly twenty minutes to get to the closest landmass, thankfully he had instructed Fireflight-since he was the closest to Bee- to hold a dry bandage against the gunshot wound in Bumblebees shoulder to help stop the energon loss.

Once he arrived to quickly unloaded Bumblebee from his Transformer and activated his emergency beacon. As he waited he checked the gunshot hole to see if it was a bullet or energy weapon.

Unfortunately for the mech it was an actual bullet so instead of the wound getting cauterised at was badly bleeding.

He got the first-aid kit out of the boot of the car and handed over the emergency blankets to the older kids before trying to remove the bullet.

The noble was slightly out of his depth but thankfully Jazz arrived just then with the other ops mech and First-Aid. The medic immediately made his way over to the youngest mech and the SO agent while the other two agents helped the older kids.

First-Aid demanded that the former noble stay and help him. The two Cybertronians put on gloves and used the already sterilised medical twisters to remove the bullet. Then Mirage had to stitch the wound closed while First-Aid asked Jazz if he knew the boys energon type, the Officer did not so they would have to get back to Ratchet fast so he could do a transfusion. First-Aid then tightly bandaged the boys shoulder to help keep the wound clean

Jazz took Bluestreak and Fireflight in his Transformer while Mirage took the Twins and First-Aid took his patient. The other Ops mech left once he was no longer needed, he wanted to see the humans' world before returning back to The Ark.

A spacebridge was opened up and the mechs drove into it ending up in the transport room of the Ark were Ratchet was waiting for them.

Between them they moved the kids into the Med-bay and started an energon transfusion for Bumblebee and wrapped the younglings in blankets and gave them some heated energon since they had started showing the first signs of Hyperthermia.

Mirage told his superior that his mate did not talk to their creation properly before the child ran out of the room. Jazz was mad but sent his subordinate on his way and went over to talk to Bluestreak.

"Hey mechling are ya alrigh'" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. Can you tell the special ops man who got us out thank you" replied the youngsters.

Jazz smiled at his youngling and said that he would.

"Who are you sir?"

"Jazz, head of special ops and third in command" reported the Polyhexian proudly while he watched the look of surprise on the younglings face.

"But the other Ops mech said that….." Bluestreak cut off when the other caretakers rushed into the room which included his Sire.

"Are you ok Blue?" asked the Praxian, to Bluestreak he was showing more emotion than he had before.

The youngling nodded trying to wrap his head around everything but he heard the Ops mech hymned some lullabies that deep down he recognised.

"Who are you? I know those lullabies, are you related to me?" Blue asked looking straight at the mech just behind Prowl.

The dark skinned man smiled at him and sat down on his berth opposite Prowl-who they both refused to look at.

"Yes Blue ya know mah and I'm related tah ya" the man took his creations hand gently and then continued "I'm ya Carrier".

Bluestreak was confused, how could this man be his mother but then he realised that's why Prowl was so unstintingly that he use Carrier instead.

"But you're a male?"

"We're not human mechling, all femmes an' some mechs can carry a sparkling and meh an' Prowl love each other an' ya very much" Jazz explained, he gave the boy time to adjust to those facts.

Jazz handed over a cube of energon to his mate while still not looking at him.

Bluestreak was still a little confused but he knew he was not human and so there had to be differences between the two cultures and besides he never had any issues against LGBT's maybe this is why.

Bluestreak reached towards his carrier silently asking for a hug, which he got and then his Sire joined in himself moments later. They stayed like that for a while before they broke apart and Jazz wiped away his little boys' tears.

Ratchet was pleased to see his Twins were safe and sound back home but annoyed that they were in the med-bay again.

The only good thing was that they were happy to be back with him and so would not cause him any problems for another few hours at least.

Already the Twins were arguing and Sideswipe was goading his twin into a fight, which Ratchet stopped quickly by handing them both a data-pad with separate instructions on it and told them that he wanted them to memorise all the info.

Next Ratchet sent a request to Blurr-who was on inventory duty- to send him up a data-pad with some colouring and painting accessories on it for the yellow Twin and a leisure reading data-pad that he thought the other Twin would like.

The entire Aerialbot team had come to check on their nephew and the two troublemakers were made to apologise to him and Silverbolt promised to never leave him left his two idiotic uncles ever again.

He also explained that once the youngling was ready they would bring him flying with them, which made the boy extremely happy.

Bumblebee was finally conscious and very bored, he kept asking when he could leave, because he did not want to continue seeing families reunited when he had none.

When Chromia and Ironhide finally arrived at the med-bay he was happier and soon fell asleep over the influence of his painkillers.

It took a while but eventually all of the kids fell asleep and had agreed to try out some Cybertronian things when they woke up.

Once the younglings were asleep Optimus and Elita arrived to check on their youngling. They were glad that all the younglings were back safe and sound but now they were worried that the Decepticons would try this again.

"Pat thinks it might be for the best if we keep them up here on-board the Ark for their safety" Optimus told the other Cybertronians.

"Prime they can't stay here at least not for a while until they can manage a Transformer they can't anyway"

"I know which is why we need to start them on the Transformers tomorrow and get them used to them so they can stay on-board"

Silverbolt spoke up "Sir Fires old enough now that he will have very few problems with his Transformers and he is old enough to make his own choices. He might decide that he wants to learn to fight with us"

"Then we will pray that they do not" finished the Prime.

The parents and caretakers agreed, they did not want the kids fighting in this war and they could only hope that they would not need to.

(Fluffy piece)

Mirage and Hound were sitting on the berth in their quarters watching a movie as they cuddled.

Hound was a little nervous so Mirage asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing just thinking about those kids" said the tracker not looking at his lover.

"It is not nothing, why are you thinking about the kids" Mirage was slightly confused until he thought about it "Unless you want one" he looked at his friend amused.

Hound blushed and that gave the former noble the answer.

The two mechs have been in a relationship for only just over nine and a half human years and that was not a lot of time in their culture but neither have felt the way they do with anyone else and they were thinking about bonding, although both had already agreed to wait until the war was over and then see if they still love each other.

Mirage sniggered into his hand but looked up to his mech seriously "Hound I promise when this war is over we'll have one but its two dangerous right now and neither of us are ready for that kind of reasonability yet"

"So that means you were already thinking about it?" teased the scout as he watched as the spy blushed and muttered shut up.

They continued to watch the old movie and fell asleep doing so still in each other's embrace.

(The End)

The next morning the kids were back at Diego Garcia and were being put into their training suits.

Bumblebee could not take part until his shoulder was healed so was waiting off to one side and watching the others.

The Terror Twins were living up to their name as they made it hard for Ratchet and Arcee to help them put on their suits by jumping up and down or just twisting their bodies out of the suits.

Fireflight kept falling over due to the wings that were coming out of his suit that made his centre of balance off, his uncles were taking things slow and kept him laughing at their own stories about the first time they got their suits.

Bluestreak was having trouble with his due to the doorwings from his suit but his Sire was helping him to not fall like Fireflight was doing.

While that was going on Jazz was making a video of everything that was happening for future enjoyment.

They had been told that each suit had been specially made for them when they were born, as that was the custom their culture had.

They could not wait to see what would happen next.

 **This is the last chapter** **because** **this is all i have thought up. Sorry but if i get any ideas on how to continue i will try but for now i will mark this fanfiction as complete. I hope those that read it enjoyed it. Please look out for my next story.**


End file.
